


In these days of hate and sorrow (your mind is like a prayer)

by Chibi



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi/pseuds/Chibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Italiano] [Merlin!AU] In una terra di miti e un'era di magia, il destino di un regno si poggia sulle spalle di un ragazzo, il suo nome: Charles. O almeno, sarebbe così che gli piacerebbe di poter dire, ma Charles non è esattamente certo di cosa ci faccia lì a Camelot. Tranne che rischiare la pelle se Re Shaw venisse mai a scoprire che è un telepata, ovviamente. O formare una strana amicizia con Emma Frost, la protetta di Shaw. O apparentemente flirtare con il Principe di Camelot, Erik. La vita di Charles è così strana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In these days of hate and sorrow (your mind is like a prayer)

Il giorno in cui Charles Francis Xavier venne al mondo non successe nulla di particolare, a dire il vero.

Brian Xavier prese in braccio suo figlio per la prima volta e Sharon Xavier gli spostò una ciocca di capelli dagli occhi.

Charles non aveva nessun tratto fisico particolare, ma Brian poteva quasi sentire la forza di suo figlio a distanza.

«È un bambino speciale,» disse Sharon e Brian annuì – non solo perché Sharon aveva sempre avuto un leggero potere di preveggenza, ma anche perché lo poteva sentire sotto la sua pelle.

Brian vorrebbe davvero che si fossero sbagliati entrambi, quel giorno.

 

Nessuno sapeva cosa fosse successo a Re Shaw dopo la morte della Regina Edie per fargli odiare i telepati a quel modo. Esistevano molte speculazioni, una delle quali era che fosse stato un telepate ad uccidere la loro regina – la cui morte aveva lasciato un vuoto dentro il loro paese impossibile da colmare.

Eppure per quanto Shaw non fosse un Re perfetto, tutti pendevano dalla sua bocca quando parlava della pericolosità dei telepati, di come il loro potere fosse troppo pericoloso, di come lui stesse solo cercando di proteggere il regno.

A Brian non era mai realmente importato. Non conosceva alcun telepata,non credeva che essi fossero tutti malvagi, ma quelle erano le parole del suo Re e Brian era intenzionato a seguirle.

Poi Charles lo guardò, un giorno, quando aveva quattro anni – e lui e Sharon stavano cominciando a pensare che forse si erano sbagliati, che magari Charles era nato senza poteri e sarebbe stata una tragedia, ma avrebbero trovato il modo di andare avanti – e gli disse «Sarà una femmina.»

E Brian sapeva di che stava parlando perché Sharon era all’ottavo mese, ma non capiva come facesse Charles a saperlo. Che tipo di potere avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa di simile?

«Come fai a saperlo?» gli chiese e Charles rise, rise e gli disse «Stupido papà, è stata lei a dirmelo.»

Brian sbiancò, perché no, no, no. Un senza poteri? Un figlio senza poteri era una disgrazia, ma solitamente il peggio che succedeva ai figli dei nobili senza poteri era che essi finissero a lavorare nelle cucine, o nel giardino.

Ma questo…

«Tu non la senti papà?» gli chiese Charles, guardandolo con i suoi occhi troppo _troppo_ blu.

«No,» gli disse Brian, mettendosi in ginocchio ed abbracciandolo, abbracciandolo così forte che Charles quasi non riuscì a respirare (il suo Charles, il suo splendido splendido Charles) «la puoi sentire solo tu, Charles. Sei speciale, sei così speciale.»

Un senza poteri poteva proteggerlo, ma come avrebbe fatto a proteggere un telepate?

 

Il potere di Sharon era assolutamente stupendo per Brian. Amava guardare come la sua pelle cambiava colore per rispecchiare qualsiasi sua emozione.

Quando Brian le disse di Charles, però, la sua pelle cambiò dal nero al blu scuro al grigio ad un verde malaticcio, una combinazione che Brian odiava e non voleva mai più vedere in tutta la sua vita.

Sapevano entrambi che non potevano proteggere Charles, non così, non da quella parte di lui, non da un intero regno.

FuSharon a trovare la soluzione, l’unica soluzione possibile. Brian non era contento, ma era l’unica speranza che avevano per salvare Charles.

Brian lo prese da parte quella sera stessa, gli accarezzò i capelli e gli disse: «Charles, ricordi come ti ho detto che tu sei speciale? Il bambino più speciale che io abbia mai visto? Beh ci sono persone a cui potrebbe non piacere quanto tu sei speciale, che potrebbero avere paura di te per questo, farti male… devi tenere segreto il tuo potere, Charles,» e si sentiva così male mentre lo diceva, si sentiva nauseato perché sapeva che stava costringendo suo figlio ad una vita di schiavitù, di menzogne. Eppure era sempre meglio dell’alternativa. Era pur sempre una vita.

Charles lo guardò confuso e Brian chiuse gli occhi – stanco, così stanco, _Dio mio Charles ti voglio così tanto bene devo proteggerti proteggere Charles Sharon la nuova bambina andrà tutto bene, tutto bene_ – e gli dise «Promettimi che rimarrà un segreto, Charles?»

Charles aveva gli occhi troppo grandi, come se stesse quasi per piangere, Brian avrebbe voluto chiedergli cosa avesse, avrebbe voluto dirgli che gli dispiaceva, che ci stava provando, ma forse non sarebbe stato abbastanza.

Poi sente qualcosa che sfiora goffamente la sua mente, come una mano inesperta e si rende conto che è Charles, Charles che ha sentito tutti i suoi pensieri, che sa molto di più di quanto Brian voleva sapesse.

Charles annuisce e lo guarda come un adulto, come se fosse cresciuto di vent’anni in una sola giornata. Gli fa venire voglia di urlare.

Suo figlio non potrà mai essere un bambino normale, non potrà mai più credere il meglio delle persone. Suo figlio non sarà mai realmente se stesso.

«Lo prometto,» gli dice Charles  e _starò bene_ gli bisbiglia nella mente. Brian vuole credergli con tutto se stesso.

 

Raven era piccola e  meravigliosa. Il suo potere era assolutamente spettacolare: poteva cambiare forma a piacimento, diventando chiunque essa volesse.

Sharon la guardava con adorazione, Brian ammirava la sua pelle blu (così blu, così perfetta) ma Charles? Charles era assolutamente innamorato di sua sorella. E Raven ricambiava.

I due bambini erano sempre insieme, Raven si teneva sempre un po' troppo vicina a Charles e Charles camminava sempre vicino a lei.

Quando Raven, a sei anni, chiese loro perché lei e Charles non potevano studiare assieme, perché Charles non stesse seguendo i suoi stessi corsi, Brian dovette prenderla da parte e spiegarle come funzionava il loro mondo. Dovette spiegarle dei mutanti, dei senza-poteri. Non le disse dei telepati, non voleva che lei lo sapesse, non ancora.

Eppure Raven lo guardò e disse «Ma Charles è speciale, io l’ho sentito…» e poi Charles entrò nello studio di Brian, le guance arrossate e l’espressione terrorizzata.

«Mi dispiace,» sta dicendo e Raven è subito accanto a lui, preoccupata, ma Brian sa cosa c’è che non vada, perché Charles gli sta chiedendo scusa e gli si spezza il cuore.

«Stavamo facendo un sonnellino e controllare i miei poteri mentre dormo è… e io…» Charles sembrava così dispiaciuto che Brian si mise di fronte a lui in un secondo e gli disse che sarebbe andato tutto bene, cercò di trasmetterglielo anche attraverso il suo potere, cercò di inondare la mente di Charles sperando che capisse.

Qualche ora dopo Sharon spiegò a Raven che cosa fosse Charles, che cosa volesse dire il suo potere. Che nessuno avrebbe mai dovuto saperlo.

Per una settimana Raven si rifiutò di dormire da qualsiasi altra parte che nel letto di Charles, lui la lasciò fare.

 

Brian Xavier morì quando Charles aveva tredici anni ed eraquasi riuscito a reprimere completamente i suoi poteri. Raven odiava il fatto che ci stesse anche solo provando, ma Charles sapeva che era necessario.

Brian morì proteggendo il loro villaggio da un attacco di barbari, Charles poteva sentire la sua vita che si spegneva nella propria testa, come un dolore lancinante.

Il suo cuore e la sua mente urlavano, strepitano e Charles voleva solo che smettessero.

Lo fecero.

Era molto peggio di quanto potesse immaginare.

 

La pelle di Sharon era sempre di un colorito giallo aggrinzito, che la faceva sembrare di vent’anni più grande di quanto in realtà non fosse.

Raven cambiava forma molto più spesso di quanto non facesse prima, cercando una qualche forma di stabilità che non riusciva a trovare. Charles avrebbe voluto aiutarle, avrebbe voluto prendere il suo posto come erede, ma non poteva.

Per il mondo lui era un senza poteri, i senza poteri erano relegati ai lavori di servitù, non si era mai visto un senza poteri a capo di un intero villaggio. Raven piangeva ogni notte prima di andare a dormire, Sharon beveva più di quanto una lady avrebbe mai dovuto fare.

Charles non sapeva come aiutarle.

 

Kurt Marco era la persona peggiore che sua madre avrebbe mai potuto scegliere. Charles, che cercava così tanto di tenere a freno i suoi poteri, venne investito dall’aura rivoltante di Kurt non appena entrava nella loro villa.

I suoi pensieri erano come macchie di sudicio, la sua sola presenza come una ventata di sterco. Charles non riusciva a sopportarlo.

Provò a dirlo a sua madre, a farle comprendere, ma quando lei venne a sapere che tutto quello che sapeva, tutto quello che diceva era merito dei suoi poteri si arrabbiò.

Charles sapeva che lo fece solo perché era spaventata per lui, perché non voleva che lo portassero via, eppure Charles a volte si sentiva soffocare.

Sua madre sposò Kurt Marco e la vita di Charles cambiò radicalmente.

 

Il fatto era che, per quanto Brian e Sharon lo avessero trattato come un senza-poteri agli occhi del pubblico, all'interno della sua casa Charles non era mai stato trattato diversamente da Raven.

Charles non era mai stato la vergogna di famiglia, il figlio mal riuscito. Questo, però, era esattamente come lo vedeva Kurt.

A volte Charles avrebbe voluto mostrargli quello che sapeva fare, fargli vedere che si sbagliava su di lui, che Charles era persino più forte di lui - che, se avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto distruggerlo senza nemmeno muovere un dito.

Non poteva farlo però perché Kurt non avrebbe mantenuto il suo segreto come sua madre o suo padre, Kurt l'avrebbe portato alla corte di Re Shaw e gli avrebbe consegnato la sua testa su un piatto d'argento.

Lo sapevano tutti, tutti tranne sua madre apparentemente, quindi Charles aveva cominciato a comportarsi, anche dentro le mura della sua casa, come se fosse un senza-poteri, come se fosse davvero il piccolo sporco segreto della famiglia Xavier.

A volte non era abbastanza. A volte Kurt lo picchiava e lo spingeva e gli urlava contro e sarebbe stato così facile per lui, spingere la sua mente in avanti, circondare quella di Kurt e distruggerla come se fosse stata uno stupido castello di sabbia.

Charles non lo faceva mai però.

Sopportava gli spintoni e gli schiaffi, sopportava che lo chiamasse servo, sopportava il fatto che gli dicesse che era stato la vera delusione di suo padre (e sapeva che non era vero, perché non aveva mai sentito altro che amore provenire da suo padre).

Era durato per anni ed anni, più di quanto gli piacesse pensare e Raven era diventata splendida, mentre la pelle di Sharon continuava ad ingiallirsi, a raggrinzirsi.

Charles sapeva che sua madre stava morendo ed era terribile che l'unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era il fatto che ora non ci sarebbe stato nulla a proteggerlo da Kurt. Nessuna rete di sicurezza.

«Non essere stupido, Charles,» gli aveva detto Raven, prendendogli una mano tra le sue «credi che ti lascerei mai qui solo con lui? No, al massimo verrai al castello con me.»

Oh sì, la sua bellissima sorellina che era stata accettata nei Cavalieri di Camelot, dove solo i mutanti più forti potevano andare. Charles era stato così fiero di lei.

«Raven, lo sai che il palazzo sarebbe l'ultimo posto in cui dovrei stare...» provò a farle capire, ma Raven lo guardò con uno di quegli sguardi a cui Charles non aveva mai imparato a dire di no.

«Potrei portati come mio uhm... servitore? Suona male ma...» Charles la rassicurò sfiorandole il braccio. Dopotutto era quello che era, no? O quello che tutti credevano che lui fosse.

Era difficile a volte, sapere di avere così tante cose da dare al mondo, sapere di avere uno dei poteri più belli a cui si potesse pensare ed essere obbligato a tenerlo nascosto per la propria sicurezza.

«Promettimi che ci penserai, Charles?»  chiese alla fine Raven, sistemandosi meglio contro la sua spalla.

Lo facevano spesso: si sedevano sul letto di Raven, spalla contro spalla e lei si appoggiava a lui mentre Charles le leggeva qualcosa. Non aveva potuto frequentare i corsi con Raven, non direttamente, ma era stato nella sua mente per ogni lezione, aveva appreso attraverso di lei e si era innamorato dello studio.

Si era innamorato delle teorie sulle differenze tra nobili e senza-poteri, si era innamorato delle scienze e della matematica, della letteratura e della poesia.

Raven diceva sempre che era ingiusto che Charles non avesse potuto partecipare di persona, non avesse potuto porre le domande che gli ronzavano in testa, non direttamente.

A Charles non importava. Già il fatto di essere in grado di partecipare, anche solo passivamente, era molto di più di quanto avrebbe mai creduto di poter avere.

Charles non aveva illusioni sulla sua vita, su cosa sarebbe potuta essere fino a che Re Shaw era sul trono. Era grato per qualsiasi piccola concezione.

«Ci penserò,» le promise, anche se non aveva alcuna intenzione di accettare, non davvero.

Per Raven sembrava essere abbastanza e Charles riprese a leggere.

 

Sharon Xavier-Marko morì una settimana dopo quella conversazione e Kurt si ubriacò e prima che Charles potesse fare qualsiasi cosa, Kurt gli stava dando un pugno e poi un calcio (gridando, pensando, che finalmente era libero, che ora era tutto suo) e non sapeva come, ma si era lasciato andare, si era spinto dentro la mente di Kurt e l'aveva distrutta piano, trascinandola nel fango, facendola cadere sotto le sue dita.

Era stato così facile e quando Charles si era reso conto di cosa aveva fatto, esattamente, si era quasi sentito male.

Oddio, _oddio_. Gli si avvicinò, contandogli le pulsazioni - era ancora vivo, era ancora vivo. Bene.

Si alzò e corse via da quella stanza, corse via dal corpo svenuto di Kurt Marko e raggiunse Raven. Raven che era bellissima e che Charles un giorno avrebbe trascinato con sé nel suo mondo e avrebbe dovuto lasciatrla andare, rimanere indietro mentre lei brillava.

Però non poteva restare qui, non dopo quello che era successo.

«Okay,» le disse «verrò con te a patto che partiamo immediatamente.»

Raven che aveva cominciato a sorridere quando Charles aveva annunciato la sua decisione, ora lo stava guardando con sospetto.

«Cosa non mi stai dicendo, Charles?» gli chiese e Charles le mostrò tutto quello che era successo, le mostrò Kurt a terra nel salotto.

Raven lo guardò e poi lo abbracciò, appoggiando la guancia destra alla sua sinistra. «Andrà tutto bene, Charles,» gli disse «non è stata colpa tua.»

Era stata la stessa cosa che gli aveva detto quando, a sette anni, aveva convinto una delle loro cuoche a preparare solo cibi che piacevano a lui e Charles non se n'era nemmeno reso conto.

A volte poteva capire perché Shaw avesse cercato di bandirli, perché ce l'avesse così tanto con loro. A volte pensava di essere un mostro terrificante.

«Partiremo ora,» gli disse Raven «e mi prenderò cura di te.»

Era sempre così, sempre Raven che si prendeva cura di lui e Charles avrebbe voluto ricambiare, fare qualcosa per lei, ma non c'era nulla che potesse fare.

Annuì e Raven gli sorrise.

 

Il punto era che, nonostante tutto, Charles non era comunque convinto che quella fosse stata l'idea più geniale che avesse mai avuto (era stata l'unica che gli era venuta in mente, certo, ma probabilmente non la più intelligente).

Camelot, però, era assolutamente magnifica.

La città, il castello, erano meravigliosi. Charles si era immediatamente innamorato di tutto.

Vennero scortati in camera di Raven, Charles che le portava le valigie e poteva sentire Raven che si scusava con lui mentalmente, ma a Charles non importava (dopotutto dovevano mantenere la parte se volevano avere una qualche possibilità di farcela, no?)

La camera di Raven non era dissimile da quella che aveva a casa loro - fare parte dei Cavalieri di Camelot dava un bel po' di prestigio, dopotutto. Il punto era, però, che c'era solo un letto.

Charles avrebbe dovuto trovare un posto dove stare. Avrebbe potuto prendersi un posto in città, ma non sapeva se fosse una buona idea quella di andare a stare così lontano da Raven.

«Posso sentire fin da qui che ti stai preoccupando,» gli disse Raven, sbuffando «cerca di rilassarti, Charles.»

Non aveva la minima idea di come potesse chiederle una cosa del genere.

«Ti rendi inoltre conto che non mi lasceranno davvero... cioè devi avere una serva, non posso vestirti io e cose del genere e...» perché ora che erano lì, Charles stava cominciando a vedere tutti i problemi del loro piano, le cose a cui non avevano pensato, quello che li avrebbe portati a farsi scoprire.

«Prenderò una dama, Charles, ovviamente,» gli disse «ma tu potresti essere il mio addetto alle armi, una donna non sarebbe adatta per... Oh Charles, smettila di fare quella faccia.»

A Charles non piacevano le spade o le armature o qualsiasi altra cosa avesse a che fare con la guerra, specialmente se in relazione con sua sorella. «Sai benissimo che non sono un uomo fatto per la spada,» le rispose, sorridendo leggermente e lei sorrise a sua volta, con affetto.

Raven aveva provato molte volte ad insegnargli a combattere e sebbene Charles non fosse esattamente lo spadaccino peggiore che Camelot avesse mai visto, non era nemmeno esattamente bravo.

Poi qualcuno bussò alla porta e Charles si affrettò ad andare a prendere la sacca dove era chiusa l'armatura di Raven mentre questa diceva «Sì?»

Era un soldato, un ragazzino a dire il vero, probabilmente era persino più piccolo di Raven. Aveva la pelle scura, ma non sembrava mostrare nessuna particolare mutazione. Charles era immensamente curioso.

«Lady Raven?» chiese, avanzando solo quando Raven fece un segno di assenso con la testa «siete stata richiesta nel cortile, tutte le nuove reclute si stanno riunendo per ricevere...»

«Ci stanno riunendo per rendersi conto se siamo davvero bravi come vogliamo fare loro credere,» disse, sorridendo e l'altro sbatté gli occhi una, due volte - e per un attimo Charles temeva che Raven avesse rovinato la sua più grande occasione - quando finalmente aveva riso.

«Sì, diciamo che è così,» rispose, onestamente e Raven annuì.

«Mi può aspettare fuori? Devo solo mettermi la mia armatura e sarò da lei,» gli disse, e Charles vide che il ragazzo lanciò uno strano sguardo verso di lui (beh, poteva capirlo, normalmente un servo non vestiva una Lady, nemmeno quando si trattava di un armatura) ma si limitò ad annuire. «Certamente e credo dovreste cominciare a chiamarmi con il mio nome, Sir Darwin, incantato.»

Raven annuì, facendo un piccolo inchino «Incantata, Raven Xavier,» disse a sua volta, senza aggiungere alcun titolo. Non lo faceva mai, nonostante potesse benissimo presentarsi come Lady Xavier. Diceva che non era bello che un soldato si presentasse come Lady.

Quando Darwin uscì, chiudendosi la porta dietro di sè, Raven cominciò a mettersi l'armatura da sola, mentre Charles si guardava intorno, ovviamente incerto su cosa fare.

«Vorrei tanto che tu mi promettessi di rimanere qui mentre non ci sono,» gli disse Raven, sorridendo leggermente «ma so che non lo farai. Stai morendo dalla voglia di andare in viro e visitare Camelot, non è vero?»

Charles non poteva negarlo. Voleva vedere come vivevano le persone in una città così grande, voleva esplorare il castello. Voleva esplorare e scoprire e...

«Vai, ma cerca di non metterti nei guai, okay? E magari inizialmente sarebbe meglio non dire che siamo...» e poi si fermò, mordendosi il labbro.

«Che siamo fratelli. Non ti preoccupare, capisco che...» ma Raven stava scuotendo la testa, indignata.

«Non lo dico per me, Charles, sinceramente non m'importa minimamente,» affermò, alzando le spalle e sbuffando «ma... qua è diverso da casa nostra, potrebbero esserci persone che potrebbero prenderti di mira. Il figlio senza-poteri degli Xavier.»

Era una possibilità concreta. Spesso i senza-poteri che venivano da famiglie nobili erano considerati persino peggio di quelli che provenivano da generazioni di senza-poteri.

Molti dicevano che erano la prova che il DNA della nobiltà si andasse sporcando sempre di più, altri che non potevano essere altro se non il frutto di un rapporto proibito (magari una relazione extraconiugale).

«Starò attento,» le promise, e Raven gli strinse due dita - ora completamente vestita - ed uscì.

 

A sua discolpa, a dire il vero, Charles era riuscito a rimanere fuori dai guai per almeno due ore. Aveva visitato la città, era passato davanti alla taverna, aveva ammirato il grandissimo mercato di Camelot ed era stato bravo.

Poi era tornato al castello e proprio poco prima dell'entrata aveva visto un gruppo di ragazzi - avevano più o meno tutti la sua età - che si divertivano a prendere in giro un povero, povero, ragazzo.

Aveva dei capelli neri ed era estremamente gracilino, probabilmente quei tipi stavano approfittando di lui perché sapevano che non poteva ribellarsi, che non avrebbe avuto alcuna chance contro di loro.

Il ragazzo sembrava veloce ad evitare i diversi coltelli che gli venivano lanciati contro ed utilizzava il bersaglio in legno che portava in giro come uno scudo.

Charles stava onestamente per arrabbiarsi. Aveva promesso a Raven di rimanere fuori dai guai, di non farsi notare, ma evidentemente anche la pazienza di Charles Xavier aveva un limite.

Quando il ragazzo inciampò, facendo cadere il bersaglio a terra, e tutto quello che provenne dal gruppo fu un "Alzati, piedone! Non abbiamo ancora finito!" Charles decise che era andato avanti abbastanza.

«Non credete di esservi divertiti abbastanza?» chiese ad alta voce e i cinque si voltarono verso di lui, ovviamente scandalizzati.

C'erano due ragazzi che erano ovviamente i più giovani di tutti, uno aveva dei corti capelli biondi e un'altro dei capelli rossi assolutamente magnifici.

Ma di tutti i cinque il più straordinario era l'uomo dalla pelle rossa, che aveva la coda come quella di una di quelle creature mitologiche che si credeva esistessero nell'antichità: un demone.

Charles era completamente affascinato.

E poi si era reso conto che quello che fino a quel minuto aveva continuato a tirare i coltelli gli si stava avvicinando. Poteva ammetterlo, non aveva la minima idea di chi fosse, ma aveva un'occhiataccia che avrebbe potuto fare tremare i morti. Sfortunatamente per lui Charles non era mai stato una persona che si faceva intimorire facilmente.

«Cosa hai detto?» gli chiese, quasi come se fosse un sibilo e quelle parole avessero il potere di fargli del male. Male fisico. Parecchio.

«Ho detto che vi siete divertiti e forse ora è arrivato il momento di smetterla,» rispose, guardando l'altro negli occhi.

«Ci conosciamo?» chiese l'altro e Charles si chiese se, magari non avrebbero davvero potuto risolvere quella situazione in modo pacifico. Estese una mano verso l'altro e disse "Io sono Charles," e poi si bloccò ricordandosi che non doveva dire anche il suo cognome, non più.

«Quindi non ci conosciamo,» concluse l'altro e lo sguardo di Charles si indurì. Avrebbe potuto sapere tutto di quest'uomo che c'era davanti a lui, ogni singolo dettaglio, gli sarebbe bastato aprire un poco la sua mente, lasciare che il suo potere scivolasse un poco di fuori, si allungasse verso l'altro, ma non poteva. Non ora, non lì.

«No, ovviamente no,» continuò il capo della banda dei bastardi «non potrei mai avere come amico qualcuno di così stupido.»

«Né io qualcuno di così arrogante,» rispose a tono, guardando mentre gli occhi del suo interlocutore - e di tutti quelli intorno a lui si spalancarono impercettibilmente.

Il bastardo - che era probabilmente un soldato o qualcuno che faceva un qualche tipo di lavoro fisico, gli spinse un braccio dietro la schiena, costringendolo in una posizione non solo estremamente scomoda, ma anche estremamente dolorosa ed umiliante.

«Non osare mai più rivolgerti a me in quella maniera,» disse, a bassa voce e Charles avrebbe probabilmente risposto a tono (perché per quanto fosse intelligente, Charles aveva lo stesso spirito di auto-conservazione di una falena che continuava a cercare il fuoco) quando uno dei tipi di prima - a dire il vero proprio l'uomo dalla pelle rossa - aveva poggiato una mano sulla spalla del bastardo e gli aveva detto.

«Non ne vale la pena,» ed effettivamente era la cosa giusta da dire perché l'altro l'aveva lasciato andare immediatamente.

E poi improvvisamente come era arrivato il bastardo si era girato e si era voltato. Charles era rimasto a guardarlo mentre si allontanava confuso - che cosa era successo? - ma quando vide che i suoi degni compari lo stavano seguendo tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

Sarebbe potuta andare molto molto peggio, dopotutto. Corse verso il ragazzo che aveva appena salvato e gli sorrise, offrendogli una mano per farlo alzare. «Tutto a posto?»

Il ragazzo lo guardò come se Charles fosse completamente pazzo. Charles si sarebbe accontentato di un grazie.

«Sei completamente pazzo? Cioè non che io non sia grato, perché lo sono, ma loro... quello era...» e sembrava incapace di finire il discorso.

«T-tu non hai la minima idea di chi hai appena trattato così, giusto?» continuò il ragazzo - ed aveva i capelli disordinati e un poco di terra sui vestiti e Charles avrebbe voluto suggerirgli di andarsi a lavare e prendere un poco di tè (Raven gli diceva sempre che aveva una certa tendenza a prendersi un poco troppa cura delle persone, come una mamma chioccia estremamente irritante).

Charles scosse di nuovo la testa, invece, ma in ogni caso non capiva cosa c'entrasse l'identità del bullo. Se qualcuno era un bullo non avevano importanza i suoi titoli nobiliari o la sua familiarità con una spada. Gli disse esattamente questo, alzando le spalle e cominciando a pensare che avrebbe dovuto attivamente cercare un posto dove stare quella sera (agari avrebbe potuto chiedere alla taverna) quando il ragazzo aveva parlato di nuovo.

«Quello era il Pincipe Erik,» e lo aveva detto a bassa voce, come se non volesse attirare l'attenzione di nessuno. Charles lo guardò, poi si voltò nella direzione in cui, apparentemente, il Principe Erik era andato via e sospirò.

Raven l'avrebbe ucciso. _Ucciso_.

 

 

Hank, questo era il nome del ragazzo che Charles aveva salvato, era l'assistente del medico di corte - ma, a dire il vero, era lui che faceva tutto il lavoro. Apparentemente era un piccolo prodigio e quando aveva invitato Charles a prendere una tazza di tè per ripagarlo per l'aiuto, Charles l'aveva seguito immediatamente.

Avevano passato due ore a parlare di medicina, di quali piante sarebbero state più utili contro certe malattie e la medicina non era mai stato il campo di Charles, ma conosceva abbastanza bene i possibili usi delle varie piante per poter sostenere quel genere di conversazione.

«Quindi ti occupi di tutto da solo?» chiese, guardandosi intorno. Nelle due ore in cui avevano parlato, nessuno era entrato dalla porta e non c'era alcuna traccia di quello che avrebbe dovuto essere, a rigor di logica, il suo capo.

Hank arrossì immediatamente - era così innocente - «Beh come ho detto io sono solo un assistente ma...»

Charles prese un sorso di tè e poté quasi vedere il conflitto interiore di Hank, che ovviamente stava morendo dalla voglia di dire qualcosa, ma non era certo che fosse il caso. Charles gli sorrise, cercando di metterlo a suo agio e Hank ricominciò subito a parlare «Il mio capo è molto... vecchio. Lui non... non passa molto spesso qui, solo quando è Re Shaw in persona a chiamarlo. Penso che l'unico motivo per cui non è stato licenziato è che ha dei collegamenti con Re Shaw.»

Hank si mise le mani davanti alla bocca, come se avesse potuto fermare quello che aveva appena detto. Era adorabile.

«T-ti prego di dimenticare quello che ho appena... oddio se qualcuno viene a sapere che vado in giro a dire queste cose...» e Charles rise, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla «tranquillo, okay? Non dirò assolutamente nulla, te lo prometto.»

Hank lo guardò on così tanta gratitudine che Charles quasi si sentì arrossire a sua volta.

«Bhe, per quanto è stato assolutamente un pomeriggio delizioso, temo di dover andare ora,» disse, mettendosi in piedi e sorridendo ad Hank «devo ancora trovare un posto in cui dormire per stasera e mia so- la mia signora si starà preoccupando.»

Stava per dire mia sorella, era stato così vicino a dirlo che poteva ancora assaporare la parola sulla sua lingua. Doveva fare più attenzione.

Doveva fare molta più attenzione.

Hank lo guardò per un attimo, abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo e si morse il labbro. Ovviamente era nervoso, ma Charles non riusciva a capire perché.

«S-se vuoi, per ringraziarti del tuo aiuto, potresti... ho una stanza che non utilizzo qui e...» stava dicendo, gesticolando così tanto che Charles dovette concentrarsi per qualche secondo prima di capire cosa gli stava dicendo.

«Oh, Hank,» disse, «non posso... non potrei mai. Ti ho aiutato perché era la cosa giusta da fare e...»

«Ma a me non dispiace!» lo rassicurò subito Hank, alzandosi a sua volta. Charles pensò a quanto sarebbe stato comodo avere una stanza all'interno del castello e non dover fare ogni volta avanti e indietro dalla città. E poi pensò ad Hank, che nonostante sapesse che Charles era un senza-poteri (o comunque, nonostante pensasse che Charles era un senza-poteri) lo stava trattando comunque come se fosse un suo pari.

Non aveva idea di quale mutazione avesse Hank, ma era ovvio che ne avesse una, non avrebbero mai lasciato che un senza-poteri si occupasse di tutte le pozioni del regno.

Charles alla fine sospirò «Va bene, ma ad una condizione,» disse, alzando un dito e Hank annuì, ovviamente contento di essere riuscito a convincerlo «so di non essere certamente al tuo livello, ma vorrei che mi lasciassi aiutare. Magari potrei andare in giro a consegnare i tuoi preparati.»

Era un'ottima idea, e gli avrebbe permesso di non destare sospetti sulla sua presenza a Camelot. Raven probabilmente non sarebbe stata molto felice all'idea, ma Charles non pensava di avere alternative, onestamente.

Hank gli sorrise annuendo e Charles pensò che, dopotutto, la sua decisione di venire a Camelot non era stata quella peggiore che avesse mai avuto.

 

Quel pensiero era stato brutalmente staccato dal suo cervello la seconda volta che aveva visto il Principe Erik Lehnsherr.

Charles stava camminando per il mercato cercando un paio di ingredienti che Hank gli aveva gentilmente chiesto di portargli e non stava esattamente facendo attenzione a chi altri ci fosse intorno a lui.

Era sempre più difficile controllare i suoi poteri quando era in mezzo a molte altre persone, i loro pensieri entravano dentro la sua mente anche quando cercava di bloccarli e formavano una specie di fastidioso ronzio alla base del suo cervello.

Charles non stava facendo molta attenzione, dunque, ripetendosi mentalmente la lista della spesa quand aveva sentito qualcuno urlare ad alta voce: «Guardate! Non è il tuo nuovo amico, Erik?»

Charles si era voltato, senza nemmeno sapere perché, e aveva visto il Principe Erik Lehnsherr e la sua combriccola di gioiosi bulli (okay, magari Charles, dopo aver scoperto che persona assolutamente adorabile era Hank, aveva sentito la sua rabbia verso quei teppistelli crescere ulteriormente. Il che probabilmente non era un bene).

Sospirò e si voltò di nuovo, decidendo di continuare a camminare. Hank gli aveva raccontato chi erano (Alex Summers, Sean Cassidy, Erik Lehnsherr, Azazel e Riptide) gli aveva raccontato di come Alex e Sean fossero alcuni tra i guerrieri più giovani dei Cavalieri di Camelot, di come fossero anche dei bulli di prima categoria (di più Alex che Sean, a quanto pareva), che Azazel era spesso la voce della ragione (e che, ovviamente, quel giorno non era lì. Un altro motivo per Charles di ignorarli).

Erik era rimasto in silenzio fino a quel momento, Sean, appena aveva visto che Charles non stava rispondendo alle parole di Alex aveva caricato con «Oh, che fai, tene vai? Ma ci stavamo solo divertendo!» e Charles aveva continuato a camminare.

Normalmente la pazienza di Charles era rinomata nel mondo - era onestamente difficile fargli perdere le staffe (soprattutto perché ricordava le uniche volte in cui lo aveva fatto, ricordava Kurt Marko e...) - ma apparentemente Erik Lenssher riusciva sempre a trovare i punti giusti come una specie di arciere.

«Lasciatelo stare, probabilmente ha paura,» e _oh_ , c'erano tante cose che Charles poteva sopportare, dopotutto se non fosse stato così non sarebbe sopravvissuto un attimo alla vita che era stato costretto a vivere. Eppure mai nessuno aveva osato chiamarlo codardo (no, non era vero, Kurt l'aveva fatto, e Charles ricordava ancora come era andata a finire _quella_ storia).

Si voltò dunque, guardandoli con tutto il disgusto che riuscisse a trovare dentro di sè. Alex e Sean risero, ovviamente deliziati da questo risvolto degli eventi ed Erik - il Principe Erik, o, più adatto, lo Stupido Principe Erik - arcuò un sopracciglio.

Non era molto espressivo, i suoi occhi sembravano completamente spenti e quel poco che Charles inconsciamente riceveva da lui era estremamente triste. Charles non sapeva cosa pensare di lui.

«Perdonatemi, vado di fretta, ho delle importanti compere da svolgere per il medico di corte,» spiegò brevemente, con quanta più cortesia riuscisse ad usare senza rimuovere il sottofondo di subordinazione.

Charles non era un attaccabrighe, non lo era per nulla - anzi cercava di tenersi lontano da qualsiasi tipo di conflitto - ma apparentemente Camelot e Charles non andavano molto d'accordo.

«Qualcosa di più importante del Principe?» chiese Sean, evidentemente, magari pensava che Charles si sarebbe inchinato, avrebbe detto qualcosa come " _assolutamente no vostra grazia, mai_ " come un coniglio spaventato.

Charles prese un profondo respiro. Non aveva voglia di prendere parte a tutta quella commedia, voleva tornare da Hank e passare il pomeriggio a tagliare erbe con lui.

«Sì, effettivamente. Creare un medicinale in grado di curare le venti persone che soffrono di uno strano tipo d'influenza, al momento, nel castello, trovo sia estremamente più importante di stare qui per il divertimento di qualche stupido ragazzino,» disse riferito a tutti loro.

Aveva cercato di mantenere il suo tono il più cordiale possibile, ma dalla faccia semi-scandalizzata di Alex e quella... impressionata? di Sean non credeva di esserci riuscito particolarmente bene.

Erik fece un passo avanti, ovviamente infastidito dalle sue parole e oh, Charles non aveva notato la differenza tra i loro muscoli. Questo non era esattamente un bene, specialmente perché tutti sapevano che il potere del Principe era quello di manipolare il metallo e Charles stava portando una cintura e una collana e... insomma, un bel po' di cose di metallo.

Male. Incredibilmente male, era nei guai.

«Non puoi parlarmi così,» gli disse il Principe Erik, avvicinandosi un poco troppo - e ora Charles si rendeva conto che erano vicini ad un armeria. Piena di armi fatte di metallo. Charles avrebbe davvero davvero dovuto starsi zitto.

Ovviamente non l'aveva fatto.

«Mi perdoni, stupido ragazzino _reale_ , errore mio.» Non aveva nemmeno la minima idea di dove fosse uscita quella - davvero, nessuna - ed apparentemente nemmeno i suoi interlocutori.

Alex e Sean erano scoppiati a ridere, improvvisamente, ma Erik sembrava ancora star pianificando quale sarebbe stato il modo migliore di decapitarlo.

«No, okay, Erik, devi ammettere che ha delle palle per essere un semplice senza-poteri,» era davvero frustrante non poter dire qualcosa come " _potresti almeno fare finta di non giudicare le persone dal fatto che esse abbiano poteri o meno_."

Erik digrignò i denti e poi fece due passi indietro.

«Vattene prima che ambi idea,» Charles avrebbe voluto dirgli qualcosa come " _no, prego, non faccia complimenti e provi a prendermi a pugni_!" ma, sinceramente, era impossibile per lui sconfiggere Erik senza i suoi poteri o senza un qualche tipo di magia che l'avrebbe reso in grado di combattere.

Quindi annuì e disse, seriamente «Tutti i malati del castello la ringraziano, mio Signore,» e Alex e Sean cominciarono a ridere di nuovo, come se Charles avesse detto la cosa più divertente dell'universo.

Prima che Erik o qualcuno di loro potesse ripensarci Charles scappò via.

 

Apparentemente c'era una festa quella sera a Camelot, una festa per dare il benvenuto alle nuove reclute - tra cui, dunque, anche Raven - e Charles non aveva alcun problema a saltarla, davvero.

Anzi, quasi quasi non vedeva l'ora di passare un poco di tempo da solo per portarsi avanti con uno dei libri che Hank gli aveva prestato (estremamente interessante, sui vari usi e funzioni di specifiche erbe normalmente credute velenose). Raven apparentemente la pensava in un altro modo.

«Devi venire!» gli stava dicendo, mentre la sua dama si occupava dei suoi capelli. La ragazza che le era stata affidata si chiamava Moira McTagger e Charles l'aveva immediatamente presa in simpatia. Raven stava avendo problemi a connettersi con lei, ma per quanto sua sorella fosse una persona meravigliosa non era mai riuscita a superare del tutto i pregiudizi sui senza-poteri.

«Non capisci, ci saranno tutti e io voglio che tu ci sia. In condizioni normali saresti seduto accanto a me!» e oh, sì, apparentemente Raven aveva deciso che Moira poteva conoscere il loro piccolo segreto (che erano parenti, non che Charles fosse un telepate, ovviamente).

«Non avrei nulla da fare,» provò, ma questa volta fu Moira a parlare (di fronte a lui, Raven l'aveva informato, diventava molto più tranquilla e tendeva a parlare più del solito. Raven lo preferiva immensamente) «Potresti aiutarmi a servire ai tavoli,» gli disse, guardandolo con la coda dell'occhio «abbiamo sempre bisogno di qualcuno che aiuti in quel settore.»

Charles non era ancora convinto, però, la sola idea di rimanere ore ed ore in piedi a servire le altre persone lo nauseava, quasi.

«Ti prego, Charles,» gli aveva detto alla fine Raven, voltandosi verso di lui «fallo per me. Ti voglio lì, dovresti essere lì!»

E Charles non era mai stato in grado di dire di no a sua sorella.

 

Charles non si era mai ritenuto una persona estremamente fortunata. Nascere con la capacità di leggere nella mente degli altri non era stato esattamente facile e la morte di suo padre era stato un duro colpo per tutta la famiglia.

Charles, però, non aveva mai nemmeno creduto di essere sfortunato. Apparentemente doveva ricredersi.

La serata non era cominciata male, Raven si era ritrovata seduta accanto a Sir Alex Summers e Sir Sean Cassidy che si erano alzati per salutarlo (come se fossero amici, come se Charles fosse qualcuno di importante) e gli avevano detto qualcosa tipo «Amico, hai avuto delle palle enormi oggi pomeriggio, ci piaci!» (e quando Raven gli aveva lanciato uno sguardo inquisitore Charles l'aveva guardata come a dire " _ti spiego dopo_ "). Era stata una festa estremamente piacevole e ben riuscita, fino a che Re Shaw non aveva chiamato avanti una cantante.

Era assolutamente bellissima, con dei lunghi capelli neri e due occhi intensi. Era una delle cantanti più brave del regno, aveva detto Re Shaw, ovviamente compiaciuto, prima di farle segno di cominciare a cantare.

Se Charles non fosse stato un telepate, se non si fosse reso conto immediatamente di cosa stava succedendo e non si fosse schermato al meglio contro di esso, probabilmente sarebbe finito addormentato come tutti gli altri.

Non sapeva cosa ci fosse nella voce di questa donna, ma evidentemente aveva il potere di fare addormentare chiunque la sentisse. Non sembrava un potere esattamente utile per una cantante, stava pensando Charles, prima di rendersi conto di cosa stesse prendendo in mano la donna.

Un pugnale. Oddio, un pugnale e stava camminando verso il Principe Erik, che era un idiota e che aveva seri problemi a controllare la sua rabbia da quello che gli avevano raccontato in giro, ma che non meritava di morire.

Il punto era, però, che Charles non sapeva come aiutarlo, il suo potere era assolutamente inutile in una situazione del genere. Non poteva chiamare Erik e farlo svegliare con una sveglia mentale, non poteva semplicemente cercare di convincere la donna a cambiare idea (era un buon oratore, ma non era così bravo) e non sapeva che fare.

Apparentemente non aveva bisogno di sapere perché i suoi poteri avrebbero fatto tutto per lui. Nel momento in cui aveva aperto la sua mente pensando che, dopotutto, non aveva assolutamente nulla da perdere a provare a convincerla - a parte forse la sua testa - i suoi poteri si erano mossi da soli e quella che, nella mente di Charles, era partita come un, effettivamente convincente, arringa, era diventata un ordine.

Un ordine chiaro e preciso: non lanciare il pugnale.

Se solo fosse riuscito a convincerla... se solo... però se non ci fosse riuscito Erik sarebbe morto. Sarebbe moro e Charles avrebbe sentito il peso della sua morte per tutta la vita, quindi aveva anche cominciato a correre. Aveva corso così velocemente da farsi quasi venire il fiatone e si era reso conto che la donna, la mutante, non aveva immediatamente lanciato il pugnale. che era rimasta immobile per qualche prezioso secondo.

Era stato abbastanza e quando l'altra si era risvegliata dallo stato catatonico in cui il suo potere l'aveva mandata, Charles era già abbastanza vicino da poter spingere Erik lontano dal pugnale.

Nel minuto stesso in cui l'aveva fatto tutti gli ospiti si erano svegliati, vedendo semplicemente il momento in cui Charles si era lanciato per proteggere il Principe Erik da un attentato alla sua vita.

E questo non sarebbe stato male, esattamente, se Re Shaw, quando tutto era finito non l'avesse guardato e non gli avesse detto «Hai salvato la vita di mio figlio e meriti un premio.»

Charles aveva provato a rifiutare in qualsiasi modo, ma Re Shaw aveva insistito. «No, da oggi in poi sarai il servo personale di mio figlio,» aveva detto alla fine.

Erik aveva evidentemente qualcosa da ridire al riguardo (come Charles d'altronde), ma un solo sguardo del Re e decise di rimanere in silenzio.

No, davvero, Charles era probabilmente maledetto.

 

(Si era poi scoperto che Re Shaw aveva fatto decapitare il fratello della cantante ritenendolo un telepate. La donna però giurava e rigiurava che si era trattato di uno sbaglio, che era stato tutto uno stupido stupidissimo sbaglio.

Suo fratello non era mai stato un telepate, semplicemente un senza-poteri e Shaw non aveva alcun diritto di togliergli la vita basandosi solamente su voci sentite.

Charles avrebbe voluto andare da lei e abbracciarla, dirle che gli dispiaceva, che il mondo era ingiusto. Che non sapeva perché suo fratello, un uomo onesto, fosse morto mentre lui era ancora vivo, ma che gli dispiaceva comunque.

Raven probabilmente non avrebbe apprezzato.)

 

Il fatto era che la serata maledetta? Oh, la serata maledetta non era finita lì.

Ovviamente non era finita lì.

Erik l'aveva lasciato davanti al salone in cui si era svolta la festa con precise istruzioni di portargli la colazione in camera alle sette di mattina ( _colazione in camera_! Poteva anche andarsela a prendere da solo il damerino) e Charles aveva voglia di uccidersi.

Tutto quello doveva essere un incubo, non c'erano alternative.

E poi aveva trovato Emma Frost davanti all'entrata del laboratorio di Hank.

Emma Frost era la pupilla di Re Shaw. Shaw l'aveva presa con sè quando i suoi genitori erano morti quando lei era ancora piccola - apparentemente Re Shaw andava in giro ad adottare i bambini di tutti, Charles non s'interessava agli strani comportamenti del loro Re (non quando non minacciavano di fargli saltare la testa).

Il punto era che Emma Frost lo stava aspettando davanti all'entrata e Charles non aveva la minima idea di cosa volesse.

Era bellissima, con dei lunghi capelli biondi e degli occhi stupendi. La sua mutazione era incredibile e le permetteva di diventare un diamante grezzo - chi l'aveva vista trasformarsi diceva che la sua bellezza diventava immensa.

Charles comunque non capiva cosa ci facesse lì.

«Credo dovremmo parlare,» gli aveva detto, senza nemmeno presentarsi (beh, ovviamente non aveva bisogno di presentarsi, ma magari avrebbe potuto chiedere a Charles come si chiamasse, sarebbe stato educato).

Charles non aveva la minima intenzione di interagire con un altro membro di quell'assurda famiglia, però. Nessunissima intenzione.

«A dire il vero è stata una giornata stancante e...» provò, e poi sentì qualcosa, qualcosa che gli sfiorava la mente, tagliente come un diamante.

Charles teneva sempre delle difese molto alte, per assicurarsi di non fare qualcosa di stupido come scambiare i pensieri di una persona per quello che stava dicendo ad alta voce e non aveva avuto nessun contatto diretto con una mente in anni ed anni.

Ed ora quello. Charles quasi aveva voglia di piangere.

«Posso capirti, Charles,» gli disse Emma, sorridendo «ma credo che dovremmo andare a parlare in un posto un poco più privato, non credi?»

Charles l'avrebbe seguita in capo al mondo, a quel punto, giusto per poter continuare a sentire la presenza di una mente vicino alla sua.

Fu solo quando Emma l'aveva portato fuori, su una delle torri, che Charles si rese conto di cosa stesse succedendo.

Emma Frost era una telepate. Emma Frost, la protetta di Re Shaw, era una _telepate_.

Evidentemente la sua incredulità doveva essere dipinta sul suo viso perché Emma aveva cominciato a ridere.

«Ovviamente Shaw non sa nulla,» gli disse, come se fosse ovvio (probabilmente lo era) «grazie a questa mia capacità di trasformarmi in diamante posso farmi passare comunque per una nobile.» Si voltò a quel punto, guardandolo «Cosa che ovviamente non puoi fare tu, Charles Xavier.»

Charles non era ancora certo di cosa provasse a sentire l'altra utilizzare il suo nome completo con così tanta nonchalance.

Stava per aprire la bocca e chiederle di cosa stesse parlando quando si era reso conto che non ne aveva bisogno. Che non aveva bisogno di parlare a parole, poteva semplicemente aprire la sua mente e lasciare entrare Emma.

Era diverso parlare telelpaticamente con un altro telepate rispetto al parlare con Raven.

Raven non sapeva realmente comunicare attraverso i suoi pensieri, continuava a costruire frasi, come se stesse parlando e per aiutarla Charles faceva la stessa cosa.

Con Emma era diverso.

Non avevano bisogno di parole, di costruzioni verbali, era come se tutti i loro pensieri passassero dall'uno all'altro senza alcun filtro, senza nessuna possibilità di comprendersi male. Era qualcosa di unico, qualcosa che Charles non aveva mai provato prima da allora ma che, sapeva, gli sarebbe mancata per sempre.

Qualcosa di cui Shaw l'aveva privato e che era incredibilmente importante per lui.

Emma gli raccontò di come avesse preso tutte le informazioni dalla mente di Raven, senza che lei se ne accorgesse, come avesse assistito al suo salvataggio di Erik, come avesse sentito nella sua mente Charles che diceva alla donna di non lanciare il pugnale.

Charles le aveva spiegato che non aveva la minima idea di come ci fosse riuscito, che i suoi poteri avevano agito da soli ed Emma sembrava estasiata.

«I tuoi poteri sono molto più forti di quanto tu possa immaginare. Molto più forti persino dei miei,» gli aveva detto con un tono quasi riverenziale e gli ci volle qualche secondo per rendersi conto che stava parlando di nuovo ad alta voce.

«Non ho mai potuto fare esperimenti con essi, non ho mai potuto vedere fino a dove avrei potuto spingermi,» spiegò, mordendosi un labbro. Emma lo guardò e poi gli si avvicinò.

Era una persona estremamente glaciale Emma Frost, Charles l'aveva letto nella sua mente, poteva vederlo dal modo in cui si muoveva. Emma Frost non era una persona felice.

Emma sorrise, avendo evidentemente sentito quel pensiero. «Adoravo Shaw,» gli disse, come se fosse un segreto e Charles sentì dentro di lui tutto quello che aveva provato per il Re, un tempo, in gioventù «ma quando ho capito che non avrebbe mai potuto accettarmi per quello che ero...»

Charles non sapeva cosa volesse dire. Era stato fortunato, a modo suo: sua madre, suo padre e sua sorella non l'avevano mai trattato diversamente, erano sempre stati estremamente comprensivi, sempre attenti.

Shaw, ovviamente, non aveva fatto lo stesso.

Charles avrebbe voluto abbracciarla, dirle che sarebbe andato tutto bene e accarezzarle i capelli, come faceva con Raven quando si sentiva triste, ma non pensava che sarebbe stato ben accetto.

Quello che disse invece fu «Non sei più sola,» ed Emma lo guardò e ci fu un lampo di qualcosa nel suo sguardo. Quasi incredulità.

«Sei una strana persona, Charles Xavier,» gli disse e Charles rise.

«Raven me lo dice spesso.»

 

Non era certo di come Charles riuscisse a farsi alleati nei posti più strani. Beh, no, probabilmente sarebbe diventato amico di Hank prima o poi (erano troppo simili per non farlo), ma certamente Charles non si sarebbe aspettato di diventare... non esattamente amico, ma comunque un confidente di Emma Frost.

Né di instaurare un rapporto quasi sopportabile con i due soldati con cui aveva litigato il primo giorno.

Il problema di tutto quello era Erik, a dire il vero.

Non che le cose non fossero migliorate da quando Charles aveva cominciato a passare tutto il suo tempo con il Principe, ma non si scambiavano mai più di due o tre parole. Era snervante.

A Charles piaceva parlare, Charles era una persona che parlava in continuazione per ore (Raven lo prendeva in giro dicendo che, ovviamente, era assolutamente innamorato della sua voce, Charles non l'aveva mai smentita) ma ogni volta che provava ad instaurare un qualche tipo di conversazione con Erik falliva miseramente.

Era un poco deprimente a dire il vero, come se l'altro gli sbattesse una porta in faccia ad ogni sua parola.

Era questo a cui stava pensando Charles mentre metteva a posto la camera di Erik (che era quasi completamente priva di qualsiasi tipo di oggetto personale, Charles non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che lì dentro ci abitasse qualcuno se non per la pila di vestiti sporchi che era costretto a lavare costantemente).

E poi, mentre metteva a posto, aveva notato la scacchiera.

Gli scacchi erano un gioco che Charles si era molto divertito a giocare con suo padre, una di quelle cose che li aveva accomunati per così tanti anni. Anche dopo la sua morte Charles aveva continuato a giocare con chiunque avesse trovato, sperando di scoprire qualcuno che si sarebbe reso un degno avversario come lo era stato suo padre.

Non sapeva che Erik giocasse a scacchi.

«Giochi?» aveva improvvisamente chiesto qualcuno e Charles si era voltato giusto in tempo per vedere Erik, appoggiato alla porta, di ritorno dagli allenamenti.

Il problema di passare così tanto tempo con una persona era che, seppur involontariamente, Charles cominciava a ricevere delle specie di sensazioni dall'altra persona, come se le loro menti avessero un qualche tipo di debole collegamento.

Ora poteva sentire che Erik aveva voglia di farsi una doccia, che era stanco, ma più di tutto poteva sentire che era curioso della risposta che Charles avrebbe dato, anche se Charles non sapeva perché.

«Sì,» disse «giocavo spesso con mio padre, signore,» aggiunse, giusto perché voleva premiare una delle prime volte che Erik aveva cominciato un discorso di sua iniziativa (uno che rischiava seriamente di avere più di quattro monosillabi da parte di Erik).

Invece Erik non aveva risposto ulteriormente, ma si era semplicemente seduto da una parte dlela scacchiera e aveva fatto segnale a Charles di sedersi a sua volta.

«Non credo di potere...» fu la risposta di Charles (anche se, davvero, aveva una voglia di giocare assolutamente soffocante).

«È un ordine, Charles,» gli disse Erik, guardandolo «conosco già il tuo lato irriverente, ma spero che tu possa seguire un ordine così semplice.»

Charles si sedette perché, beh, che cos'altro poteva fare?

Giocarono per venti minuti, completamente in silenzio, fino a che Charles non disse «Scacco Matto».

Erik era uno dei giocatori migliori che Charles avesse avuto il piacere di sfidare in anni, ma le sue mosse non erano ragionate bene, spesso spinte dall'impulso di muovere.

Era ovvio che non era un principiante, ma Charles era più bravo.

Erik guardò la scacchiera come se l'avesse tradito e Charles avrebbe voluto ridere di gusto (Erik sembrava quasi un bambino a cui avevano appena detto che non poteva giocare con il suo giocattolo preferito e Charles lo trovava estremamente divertente.).

«Rivincita,» e suonava di nuovo come un ordine, anche se, a dire il vero, Charles doveva davvero tornare al suo lavoro.

«Okay,» concesse.

Vinse anche la partita successiva, ma lui ed Erik avevano attualmente parlato un poco quella volta. Charles si sentiva al settimo cielo.

 

Lui ed Emma avevano continuato ad incontrarsi in segreto di sera, ma a volte Emma lo cercava durante il giorno. Era altamente inappropriato, ma Charles non sapeva mai dire di no quando Angel - la dama di compagnia di Emma - lo veniva a chiamare.

Angel non era una senza-poteri come molte delle dame, Shaw aveva preso una nobile per la sua pupilla, e a volte Charles avrebbe voluto dire che sapeva cosa provava, che sapeva quanto fosse difficile perché lui stava passando esattamente la stessa cosa, ma non lo faceva mai.

Lui ed Emma si lasciavano andare, aprendo le loro menti e parlando senza bisogno di parole. Charles non poteva vivere senza la presenza di Emma, non più e a volte sospettava che lo stesso valesse per lei.

Normalmente, nonostante tutto, Charles non aveva nulla in contrario a seguire Angel quando questa lo chiamava, ma avrebbe davvero preferito che Angel gli avesse dato ascolto e non gli fosse venuto a dire «Charles, Emma vorrebbe vederti,» mentre Charles si stava allenando con Erik.

Da quando avevano cominciato a giocare insieme a scacchi, Erik era diventato... non esattamente più aperto, ma in un certo senso si erano avvicinati parecchio, tanto che ora Erik si sentiva abbastanza sicuro del loro rapporto da prenderlo a pugni con una spada (o almeno, questo era quello che Charles stava provando).

Non che Charles avesse smesso di pensare che Erik, a volte, si comportasse come un idiota, ma poteva vedere che c'era molto altro sotto la corazza che Erik si ostinava a portare addosso.

Il punto, però, non era quello.

Il punto era Angel ed Emma ed Erik che sembrava sul punto di avere un aneurisma.

«Emma?» aveva chiesto, guardando prima Charles e poi Angel.

«Si può sapere cosa vuole Emma dal mio servo?» aveva poi chiesto alla dama, che si era limitata ad abbassare il capo.

«Non saprei, mio signore,» aveva detto, ma Charles poteva quasi sentire l'ilarità che tutta quella faccenda le stava generando - ecco perché non l'aveva ascoltato ed era comunque venuto a parlare mente era con Erik. Perché trovava tutto divertente.

«Puoi andare a riferirle, allora, che dovrà resistere almeno altre due ore senza di lui,» sentenziò alla fine Erik e Charles si voltò verso di lui incredulo.

«Due ore?» squittì «no, Erik, non ho la minima possibilità di resistere per due ore!»

«Sta zitto, Charles,» gli rispose Erik, senza nemmeno guardarlo «e ti ho detto mille volte che non puoi chiamarmi con il mio nome.»

«Ti chiamo come voglio quando hai in progetto di continuare a colpirmi con una spada per due ore di fila!» disse invece Charles, che non aveva la minima intenzione di rimanere lì nemmeno un'altra mezzora.

Angel stava chiaramente ridendo internamente e Charles avrebbe voluto urlarle contro.

«Oh e invece immagino che saresti felicissimo di passare queste due ore con Emma!» e, a dire il vero, Charles avrebbe preferito andare a giocare a scacchi con Erik ora che le loro partite sembravano dargli occasione di conoscere meglio il Principe, ma non poteva certo dirlo.

«Beh, rispetto a questo!» e Charles non era davvero fatto per essere un maledetto soldato, era troppo gracilino ed amava i libri, parlare con le persone, magari insegnare. Non cercare di ammazzare il proprio nemico, non quello.

Erik era stranamente rosso, come se fosse incredibilmente arrabbiato. Charles non riusciva a capire, davvero.

«No, ho bisogno di te,» disse alla fine, voltandosi di nuovo verso Angel «cosa ti ho detto? Vai.»

Angel fece un piccolo inchino e se ne andò, ancora chiaramente divertita. Angel era ovviamente il diavolo.

«Di cosa parli con Emma? Perché ti ha chiamato, mh?» gli chiese, prendendo di nuovo in mano la spada. Charles avrebbe davvero preferito che si fosse calmato prima di ricominciare.

«Uhm... la Lady Emma ha scoperto del mio amore per la lettura e a volte mi chiede di leggerle qualche brano di poesia o dei libri,» si inventò, alla fine, sperando che potesse suonare anche solo mediamente convincente. Emma era una donna estremamente intelligente, amante delle belle arti, non sarebbe dovuto essere strano un suo interesse nella letteratura, no?

Erik aveva abbassato leggermente la spada e sembrava essere un poco meno arrabbiato - bene.

«Tu... le leggi dei libri?» chiese, per essere sicuro di avere capito bene e Charles annuì.

«E' una cosa che facevo spesso per mia sorella, a casa,» spiegò, sorridendo involontariamente - aveva solo bei ricordi di quei momenti. «Leggere a qualcuno mi rilassa.»

Erik rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo e poi lo guardò.

«Se vuoi puoi leggere per me,» disse e Charles lo guardò, incerto di avere capito bene. Erik sembrava imbarazzato, e non lo stava guardando. «Non ho mai la pazienza di rimanere chino sui libri abbastanza a lungo, sono più bravo a combattere in ogni caso e... magari se fosse qualcuno a leggere sarebbe meglio.»

Charles stava già sorridendo a metà del discorso. Non per l'idea in sé di leggere ad Erik - non aveva mentito dicendo che leggere ad altri lo rilassava, ma non era certo che leggere ad Erik avrebbe mai potuto rilassarlo. Però era un passo avanti, un passo avanti nella costruzione di qualcosa che magari sarebbe potuto essere un reciproco rispetto. Un'amicizia magari!

Charles si rendeva conto che probabilmente il modo in cui aveva detto «Con piacere, Erik!» ricordava molto quello di un cane a cui avevano appena lanciato un biscotto, non gli importava molto.

Poi Erik aveva ricominciato a colpirlo con la spada e Charles non era stato più poi così felice.

 

Quella sera, mentre era nella stanza di Raven, accarezzandole i capelli, quest'ultima gli chiese «Cosa sono tutte queste voci che sento in giro, Charles?»

«Probabilmente stai cominciando a sviluppare dei leggeri livelli di telepatia, non...» e si bloccò quando Raven gli diede un pugno sulla spalla «No, cretino, non intendevo in quel senso. Cosa vuol dire che Emma Frost e il Principe Erik hanno cominciato a contenersi le tue attenzioni?»

Charles sbatté gli occhi, aprì la bocca e poi la richiuse.

«Raven, che assurdità vai blaterando?» le chiese, finalmente, perché non aveva la minima idea di come rispondere ad una cosa del genere.

«Beh,» disse Raven «Alex mi ha detto che Sean gli ha detto che Darwin gli ha detto che Angel gli ha raccontato di quello che è successo stamattina. Mentre tu ed il Principe Erik vi stavate allenando.»

Charles la guardò, aggrottando le sopracciglia «Ma esattamente siete i Cavalieri di Camelot o il Circolo delle Vecchie Pettegole di Camelot?»

Raven sbuffò, ma lo guardò con quello sguardo che voleva dire " _sputa il rospo o ti farò pentire di essere nato_ ".

Charles non aveva ancora detto a Raven di Emma, non perché non si fidasse, ma perché non era certo che l'altra volesse e non... a Charles non piaceva violare la privacy delle altre persone.

«Emma... Raven, ho bisogno che tu mi prometta che non dirai a nessuno quello che sto per raccontarti,» le disse, smettendole di passare la mano tra i capelli. Era importante, era estremamente importante, non poteva rischiare che la notizia venisse fuori, Emma non lo meritava.

Raven, avvertendo la sua rigiditùàsi mise a sedere, guardando Charles negli occhi. «Cosa sta succedendo, Charles? E da quando chiami Emma Frost, la pupilla di Re Shaw, solamente Emma.»

Charles avrebbe voluto dirle che non faceva testo perché chiamava Erik solo Erik un sacco di volte, ma non era questo il momento opportuno.

«Devi promettermelo, Raven, perché Emma probabilmente si arrabbierà con me quando verrà a sapere che te l'ho detto e devo portarle una qualche specie di garanzia,» se fossero arrivati al peggio le avrebbe mostrato questo ricordo, le avrebbe mostrato i pensieri di Raven mentre diceva «Okay, prometto» (ed era preoccupata, ma decisa a mantenere qualsiasi segreto Charles le stava per rivelare).

«Emma è una telepate, Raven,» le disse a bassa voce, come se qualcuno potesse sentirla «è come me.»

Ancora Charles non poteva credere di aver trovato qualcuno come lui, di aver trovato qualcuno che sapeva cosa volesse dire poter percepire i sentimenti di tutte le persone intorno a lui.

Era incredibile,

Raven lo guardò, aprì la bocca e alla fine disse «Cazzate, stai dicendo cazzate, Charles.»

Charles storse il naso alla brutta parola «Stai passando tropo tempo con Alex,» le disse onestamente e Raven gli diede un altro pugno.

«Credi mi interessi parlare di Alex ora? Cosa vuoi dire che Emma è una telepate, quando l'hai scoperto? Come ha fatto lei a scopri-» e poi si era fermata, ripensando a quello che era successo dal loro arrivo a Camelot e facendo immediatamente il collegamento.

Raven non era una persona stupida, Charles sapeva che ci sarebbe arrivata.

«Oddio,» disse, portandosi le mani davanti alla bocca «hai usato i tuoi poteri davanti a centinaia di persone che ti avrebbero ucciso se l'avessero scoperto e tutto per salvare il Principe Erik!»

Charles sapeva che si sarebbe arrabbiata quando l'avrebbe scoperto. Lo sapeva.

«Non potevo certo lasciarlo morire!» disse in sua difesa, ma Raven si limitò a dargli un altro pugno.

«E se avessero ucciso te al suo posto? Ti rendi conto del pericolo che hai corso? Dio, Charles!» e ora poteva sentire ondate di preoccupazione arrivare da Raven, come onde incontrollabili. Charles l'abbracciò immediatamente.

«Sto bene però,» le disse, piano «sto bene, no?»

«La prossima volta potresti non esserlo,» gli disse Raven, mormorando piano nel suo orecchio «la prossima volta potresti...»

Charles le baciò la testa, cercando di rassicurarla. «Va tutto bene, Raven. Va tutto bene.»

Non era certo di stare dicendo la verità, ma almeno stava provando ad essere il più sincero possibile.

 

Apparentemente quello che era successo con Angel l'avrebbe perseguitato per i secoli a venire perché, quando stava tornando in camera sua per un poco di meritato riposo aveva trovato Emma ad aspettarlo davanti all'uscita della torre.

Emma aveva probabilmente sentito la sua stanchezza perché gli aveva sorriso.

«Soltanto un minuto,» e Charles l'aveva seguita, perché era Emma e Charles era assolutamente incapace di dire no anche a lei (sembrava che avesse una specie di platonico debole per le donne più spaventose di lui, o qualcosa del genere).

L'aria fresca della sera li accolse immediatamente e si sorprese quando Emma non lasciò immediatamente cadere le sue barriere.

«Tu ed Erik... siete amici,» disse alla fine. Charles non riusciva a capire cosa c'entrasse quello, ma rispose comunque.

«Non esattamente, immagino che ora riesca almeno a sopportami, non abbiamo iniziato con il piede giusto,» disse, ridendo, ma Emma lo stava guardando. Lo stava guardando come se stesse cercando di studiarlo, come se stesse cercando di comprenderlo.

«Davvero non ne hai idea...» disse alla fine e Charles aggrottò le sopracciglia.

«Idea di che?» chiese, perché tutta quella conversazione aveva persino meno senso di quanto Charles si sarebbe aspettato.

Emma non gli rispose, ma prese a guardare avanti a sé, senza degnare Charles di uno sguardo.

«Sai,» disse poi lei, con non-chalance «credo dovremmo provare ad allenarci. A vedere fino a dove possiamo spingerci con i nostri poteri. Possiamo farci aiutare da tua sorella - sì, so che gliel'hai detto, era solo questione di tempo.»

Charles non era avverso all'idea, non comunque come principio, ma non riusciva a capire da cosa fosse derivato. Perché Emma lo stesse dicendo proprio adesso.

«Emma?» chiese, lentamente e lei si voltò, guardandolo intensamente negli occhi.

«Abbiamo bisogno di prepararci, Charles, non sarà sempre così,» disse, sicura «prima o poi saremo costretti a combattere anche noi, a proteggerci...»

Charles preferiva non pensarci, ma sapeva anche che Emma aveva ragione, che non avrebbero potuto continuare così per sempre, che c'era un limite anche alla loro sopportazione. Un limite che prima o poi qualcuno avrebbe superato.

«Okay,» le disse e la conosceva ormai da settimane quindi fece quello che aveva voluto fare fin dal primo giorno in cui si erano conosciuti e le prese la mano, stringendola.

Emma gli aveva sorriso e poi gli aveva detto «Dio, Charles, il tuo senso estetico non è minimamente migliorato.»

E Charles sapeva che sarebbero stati a posto.

 

Il primo libro che Charles aveva letto ad Erik era stato un tomo di strategie di battaglie (non esattamente il suo argomento preferito, ma Erik aveva chiesto quello e Charles non aveva intenzione di deluderlo).

Aveva letto per almeno un'ora, sentendo la sua voce che diventava più roca ogni singola parola. Erik l'aveva ascoltato, seduto sulla finestra che guardava verso l'esterno.

Per quanto ne sapesse Charles magari stava parlando al vuoto.

Era un poco frustrante.

Poi «Okay, una pausa, o rischi di perdere la voce,» aveva detto improvvisamente Erik e Charles gli aveva sorriso, grato. Non aveva idea per quanto ancora avrebbe potuto continuare prima di rimanere quasi muto.

«Spero ti sia stato utile,» aveva detto alla fine, sorridendo ed Erik l'aveva guardato come se non avesse la minima idea di cosa stesse dicendo.

Poi aveva spalancato gli occhi «Oh, sì, certo, utilissimo!» e Charles aveva riso, perché Erik aveva un'espressione estremamente buffa in faccia, anche se Charles non sapeva cosa volesse dire.

«Smettila di ridere, non è per niente rispettoso, sono sempre il tuo Principe, sai?» borbottò Erik, che, si rese conto in quel momento Charles, gli stava versando un bicchiere d'acqua. Charles avrebbe dovuto ricordargli che non doveva, che Erik era solamente il suo servo, ma non lo fece.

Non lo fece perché Erik, per una volta, stava facendo qualcosa di carino e Charles non aveva intenzione di interromperlo.

«Mi perdoni, mia grazia,» disse Charles, cercando di non ridere "ovviamente dobbiamo essere tutti mortalmente seri in sua presenza."

Erik fece qualcosa che sarebbe potuta essere un sorriso e Charles si sentì estremamente fiero di sé.

Poi qualcuno bussò alla porta e l'idillio si ruppe, veloce come si era creato.

«Entrate!» li chiamò Erik e Charles si stava per alzare e andarsene quando vide chi era alla porta. Alex e Sean non erano il problema, a dire il vero - specialmente perché erano diventati amici in quelle ultime settimane. Ma Raven.

Raven che poteva vedere il libro che Charles ancora tenere in mano e fare i conti prima ancora che Charles potesse fermarla. E per quanto Raven fosse una persona assolutamente stupenda e mantenesse il suo segreto e quello di Emma con dedizione... Raven era anche assolutamente patetica quando si trattava di nascondere uno shock del genere.

«Ommioddio stavi leggendo al Principe di Camelot, cosa diavolo, Charles!» disse, un poco troppo ad alta voce e Charles avrebbe voluto sbattere la testa contro il muro.

Alex e Sean avevano spostato lo sguardo da lui, il libro, ad Erik, fino a tornare a lui con velocità incredibile. E Charles poteva sentire l'irritazione di Erik che cresceva.

Raven si era resa conto di quello che aveva fatto e si sentiva in colpa, incredibilmente in colpa.

«Sì, Charles mi stava leggendo un libro di tattiche militari,» disse alla fine Erik, «dato che non avevo voglia di leggerlo da solo - e ti pregherei di restare in silenzio, Sir Sean,» e oh, persino Charles sapeva che Erik non utilizzava mai il prefisso "Sir" per uno dei suoi cavalieri se non era estremamente di cattivo umore «ovvero quello che non riesco a comprendere è come lei sia giunta così velocemente a questa conclusione, Lady Raven, dato che il fatto che Charles avesse in mano un libro avrebbe potuto significare milioni di cose.»

Raven sembrava nel panico, mentre continuava a spostare lo sguardo tra tutti i presenti senza sosta. Charles decise che era probabilmente ora di smetterla con quella messa in scena. Non aveva più importanza se qualcuno lo avesse trattato in maniera peggiore semplicemente perché proveniva da una famiglia di nobili ma non lo era. Gli pensava di aver trovato degli amici lì a Camelot e fosrse era arrivato il momento di essere sincero.

«Raven è mia sorella,» disse alla fine, e tutti si voltarono verso di lui increduli (persino Raven, che probabilmente non poteva credere che Charles avesse davvero rivelato così il loro più grande segreto.

«Tua sorella...» ripetè Erik, come se stesse cercando di comprendere quelle parole, ma stesse fallendo miseramente.

«Oddio!» disse poi Sean, la cui voce stava rischiando di trapassargli i timpani «tu sei Charles Xavier! La disgrazia degli Xav-» ma si era bloccato quando Alex gli aveva dato un pugno nello stomaco.

Non che Charles non fosse stato a conoscenza del modo in cui veniva chiamato, ma comunque non era esattamente piacevole che glielo ricordassero.

Era Raven, però, quella assolutamente furiosa. Ripresasi dallo shock e oltraggiata dalle parole di Sean si era avvicinata all'altro con l'aria più minacciosa del suo repertorio e gli aveva detto:  «Prova a parlare di mio fratello a quel modo un'altra volta e giuro che nessuno riuscirà mai a ritrovare il tuo corpo, non in un solo pezzo, comunque.»

«Raven,» la rimproverò Charles, solo moderatamente - era davvero stanco e, sinceramente, non si era aspettato una reazione del genere. Erik non stava ancora parlando e Sean sembrava generalmente dispiaciuto, ma non era abbastanza.«Ma voi eravate venuti qui per una ragione, non lasciate che io vi trattenga ulteriormente. Porterò la cena stasera, mio signore. Raven, Alex, Sean,» salutò prima di uscire.

Aveva il cuore a mille e il respiro accelerato ed era stupido avere una reazione del genere a cinque minuti di distanza, ma Charles non poteva farci nulla. E se l'avessero odiato? Sean l'aveva già chiamato La Disgrazia degli Xavier, uno dei soprannomi preferiti tra i nobili di Camelot e...

E Charles era stato braccato da quel nome tutta la sua vita. Non voleva che lo seguisse anche lì.

Ritornò da Hank, che stava lavorando ad un nuovo intrugliò e che lo saluto con un sorriso. Quando vide ihn che condizioni era Charles, però, aggrottò le sopracciglia.

«Cosa succede, Charles?» e lo guardò. Tenero Hank, che era uno dei suoi migliori amici lì dentro, che gli aveva offerto un posto dove stare nonostante fosse un senza-poteri. Prese la sua decisione e gli sorrise.

«Non preoccuparti, Hank,» lo rassicurò, prima di continuare «sento solo l'irrefrenabile desiderio di dirti che io sono il fratello di Raven, che sono venuto qui con lei non come servo, ma perché voleva suo fratello accanto a sé. E che il mio soprannome preferito negli ambiti di nobiltà è La Disgrazia degli Xavier.»

Hank aprì e chiuse la bocca prima di dire «Oh. Okay. Stasera cosa vuoi per cena?»

Charles non aveva mai amato nessuno così tanto in tutta la sua vita.

 

La mattina seguente, quando Charles portò la colazione ad Erik, quest'ultimo sembrava stare tenendo il broncio. Charles non aveva la minima idea di cosa volesse dire e non aveva la forza di decifrare il suo strano comportamento. Era stanco ed era quasi certo che Raven l'avrebbe cercato più tardi per dirgli qualcosa come "Sono dei cretini, non ascoltarli," e probabilmente minacciare tutti di morte violenta.

E poi c'era Emma, che gli aveva chiesto di incontrarsi quella sera, davanti all'entrata delle segrete.

Charles era estremamente stanco ed Erik che si comportava come un bambino di tre anni non avrebbe aiutato i suoi nervi quindi sì, Charles stava ignorando il Principe di Camelot. Ne andava anche fiero.

Quando Erik aveva finito la sua colazione e Charles si stava preparando a recuperare i piatti ed uscire di lì velocemente, Erik aveva parlato per la prima volta in almeno trenta minuti.

«Avresti potuto dirmelo,» borbottò e Charles lo guardò.

«Quando? In uno dei nostri tanti momenti in cui ci siamo aperti l'uno all'altro e abbiamo condiviso tutti i nostri segreti?» gli chiese, guardandolo come se non fosse sicuro di cosa stesse pensando Erik.

«Avresti potuto dirmelo comunque,» insistette Erik - come se Charles non avesse parlato (perché si stupida?) e Charles decise che forse doveva cambiare approccio. Forse doveva provare a spiegarsi ad Erik, provare a fargli capire che non l'aveva fatto perché non rispettava Erik, ma perché non aveva voglia di cominciare la sua vita lì a Camelot perseguitato dal suo soprannome.

Aveva aspettato fino a che Erik non avesse guardato verso di lui, facendo in modo che i loro sguardi si incrociassero prima cominciare a parlare.

«Sono venuto qui, ho deciso di accompagnare Raven, perché volevo cominciare da capo,» provò a spiegargli - e non era esattamente una menzogna, ma c'era così tanto altro dietro - «e perché il mio patrigno non era esattamente elettrizzato all'idea di rimanere a casa solamente con il figlio senza-poteri della sua ex-moglie,» aggiunse quindi, perché magari poteva provare a fidarsi un poco di Erik (dell'Erik che aveva cominciato a conoscere in quei giorni, di quello che non era solo un ammasso di rabbia e frustrazione, ma che giocava divinamente a scacchi e poteva anche essere divertente e simpatico).

«E se avessimo rivelato da subito chi ero,» continuò, ora che Erik non sembrava più così arrabbiato «credi che e persone non mi avrebbero guardato in maniera diversa? Se avessero saputo che ero Charles Xavier, che non ero altro che il figlio fallito degli Xavier...»

«Io non l'avrei fatto,» lo interruppe Erik, e Charles gli sorrise.

«Lo so ora,» ammise, «ma devi ammettere che non abbiamo esattamente partiti con il piede giusto noi due.»

Erik rise a quel punto, fortunatamente e Charles si ritrovò a ridere con lui, grato che l'aria di tensione fosse scomparsa dalla stanza.

«Chi altri lo sa?» gli chiese improvvisamente Erik e Charles si morse il labbro, incerto se poteva rivelargli di Emma. Però probabilmente non c'era alcun pericolo, certamente Erik non avrebbe potuto collegare le due cose.

«A parte le persone che c'erano ieri in questa stanza,» disse, con un sorriso un poco tirato (ricordava ancora l'esclamazione di Sean, il modo in cui l'aveva guardato, come se non sapesse cosa fare di lui)

«Tranquillo,» l'aveva interrotto Erik «non pensò che Sean ripeterà mai quelle parole. Raven è stata molto... vocale nelle sue minacce.»

Charles rise, immaginandosi sua sorella che minacciava Sean di cose che una Lady di buona famiglia probabilmente non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto sapere.

«Sì, suona come Raven,» confermò, prima di continuare «a parte loro, dunque, abbiamo Hank, Moira, Emma e penso anche Angel, a questo punto, non riesco mai a capire quanto Emma le dica.»

«Emma? Emma sapeva tutto?» ed ovviamente la seconda parte della domanda, quella che Erik non aveva detto era " _sapeva tutto prima di me?_ ".

Charles lo guardò, sentendosi un poco in colpa. Non poteva spiegargli che, in realtà, l'unico motivo per cui Emma l'aveva saputo era perché l'aveva letto dalla mente di Raven. Quindi sospirò ed annui «Una volta in cui stavamo discutendo su uno dei libri che le stavo leggendo mi sono fatto scappare che lo avevo letto una volta a mia sorella e che Raven ne era andata matta.»

Erik annuì, anche se non sembrava esattamente felice. Charles si ricordò dei vari pettegolezzi che giravano per il palazzo, di quelle persone che dicevano che Erik ed Emma si stavano contendendo le sue attenzioni.

Come se fosse stato possibile.

«Hai altri segreti che devo sapere, Charles?» gli chiese Erik, improvvisamente, e Charles si ritrovò estremamente sorpreso dalla domanda. Come poteva rispondere? A Charles non piaceva mentire e, per qualche strana ragione, apparentemente non gli piaceva mentire ad Erik, ma non poteva ammettere il suo segreto. Nemmeno ad Erik.

Evidentemente i secondi di silenzio che erano seguiti alla domanda, però , erano stati abbastanza.

«Sei una persona estremamente misteriosa, non è vero, Charles?» e questa volta Erik non sembrava arrabbiato o irritato, sembrava genuinamente divertito.

Charles non potè fare a meno di sorridergli - quello che sua sorella spesso chiamava il suo sorriso smagliante - e piegare un poco la testa. «Molto, sono molto misterioso.»

Erik rise, ma non distolse lo sguardo.

Oh, apparentemente stavano flirtando. Charles non aveva la minima idea di come _questo_ fosse successo.

 

Quella sera non era stato nemmeno in grado di arrivare a venti passi da Emma prima che questa avesse alzato un sopracciglio.

«Erik? Sul serio?» aveva detto, e Charles era arrossito dalla testa ai piedi. «Tesoro, trovo semplicemente che potresti mirare a molto meglio.»

Charles rise leggermente «Non credo ci sia meglio del Principe di Camelot e comunque ti ricordi con chi stai parlando, giusto? Creduto un senza-poteri, in questo momento impiegato come servo...»

Emma scosse le spalle «Ma questo non vuol dire che tu non sia il più forte telepate al mondo,» gli disse, onestamente e Charles le sorrise di nuovo, cercando di non farle capire quanto le sue parole lo rendessero nervoso.

«Per quanto sia sempre gratificato dalle tue parole... non credo sia esattamente vero, Emma, non abbiamo molti altri termini di paragone, dopotutto,» Emma però stava guà scuotendo la testa, prendendogli la mano.

«Posso sentirlo. La mia telepatia è forte, Charles, ma la tua mente... la tua mente può fare cose di cui tu non hai la minima idea.»

Charles la guardò e volle crederle, volle crederle con tutto se stesso. Charles che aveva sempre maledetto la sua mente, che non aveva mai ricevuto nulla di buono dal suo potere. Voleva credere che, almeno, ci fosse qualcosa in cui era il migliore, che se aveva rinunciato alla sua intera vita era per qualcosa di così incredibile, che, in qualche modo, ne sarebbe valsa la pena.

Emma lo condusse in quello che era una specie di caverna sotterranea.

«Qui potremo allenarci,» gli disse, e Charles cominciò a guardarsi intorno. Era assolutamente stupendo, così grande e spazioso... probabilmente nessuno li sarebbe mai venuti a disturbare lì.

Sentì la mente di Emma che rideva, gioiosa e libera e Charles si voltò verso di lei, ridendo.

«Ora vediamo un poco cosa possiamo far fare alla tua mente, mh?» e Charles aveva annuito.

Non aveva realmente importanza se Charles fosse o meno il telepate più forte del mondo o meno, Emma era comunque molto più allenata e molto più sicura dei suoi poteri di quanto Charles fosse mai stato.

Poteva bloccarlo ed inserirsi nella sua mente senza problemi e quando si trasformava in diamante per Charles era praticamente impossibile avere una qualsiasi lettura - anche la più superficiale - della sua mente.

Però ogni singola volta, Charles riusciva a sentire di più, riusciva a penetrare le sue difese un poco più a fondo. Ogni volta che provavano, ogni giorno che passava, Charles migliorava ogni giorno di più.

Era incredibile il modo in cui la sua mente continuasse ad aprirsi, ad espandersi ogni volta che le permetteva di farlo. Era come se fosse un bambino che era stato tenuto dentro casa per tutta la vita ed ora aveva la possibilità di vedere il mondo esterno per la prima volta.

Inizialmente aveva paura, si stancava facilmente magari, ma aveva voglia di continuare, di spingersi più in là. I sui muscoli si rafforzavano, riusciva a prendere il controllo del suo corpo e si sentiva più a suo agio ogni momento che passava.

Era assolutamente incredibile.

Ed Emma rideva ogni volta che Charles riusciva a migliorare - non molto, ovviamente, Emma era sempre abbastanza gelida e pacata nelle sue dimostrazioni di gioia, ma era abbastanza.

Era come se Charles stesse finalmente imparando a vivere con il suo potere.

Era come se finalmente Charles stesse diventando quello che Charles avrebbe sempre dovuto essere.

 

Ovviamente la sua vita a Camelot, tutto considerato, era stata troppo idilliaca. Non era successo nulla di grave dopo le settimane in cui gli altri avevano scoperto la sua identità o almeno metà di essa.

Da quando era stato promosso a servo personale di Erik, a Charles era stato dato il permesso di assistere ad alcuni ricevimenti.

Normalmente non era niente di più che un altro dovere, uno abbastanza noioso, certo, ma di solito dopo uno di quelli Erik lo portava ad allenarsi assieme agli altri cavalieri, spesso trascinandolo attraverso uno degli oggetti di metallo che Charles si dimenticava sempre di togliersi di dosso.

Quel giorno Charles avrebbe dato tutto quello che aveva per non essere lì. Non riusciva a capire come Emma potesse sembrare così tranquilla, come potesse stare lì, accanto a Shaw, e non mostrare alcuna emozione.

Charles voleva urlare, voleva piangere, ma, soprattutto, voleva entrare nella mente di tutti i presenti, far dimenticare loro ogni cosa e poi dire al ragazzo di scappare.

Il ragazzo che era un telepate, Charles poteva sentirlo, poteva sentire la sua mente cercare di raggiungere tutti loro in una silente preghiera – ma Charles non poteva permettergli di farlo entrare troppo a fondo.

«Vi prego, Sire…» stava dicendo, piano, ma Re Shaw era inflessibile.

«Vi dichiaro colpevole del reato di telepatia…» stava dicendo, ma il ragazzo si era alzato in piedi urlando.

«Io sono nato così! Come può punirmi per qualcosa con sui sono nato!» e Charles poteva capirlo così bene. Oddio poteva capirlo così bene.

Le guardie – tra cui anche Alex (ma non Raven, non Raven che stava guardando il ragazzo come se volesse correre a confortarlo, più che ad arrestarlo) – si erano immediatamente gettate su di lui, per trattenerlo.

Stupidi, un telepate non aveva bisogno di avere forza fisica.

E improvvisamente c’era stato un rumore assordante nella testa di tutti i presenti. Un urlo così straziante che Charles era riuscito a bloccarne solo una parte – anche perché voleva sentire il suo dolore, voleva sentire la sua rabbia, la sua tristezza.

Le guardie erano cadute a terra, tenendosi la testa e così tutto il resto dei presenti – anche Erik, e Charles avrebbe voluto schermare la sua mente, proteggerla immediatamente da quel dolore insopportabile. Non voleva che Erik stesse male, non voleva…

E poi Re Shaw si era alzato, come se nulla fosse – come se non potesse _sentirlo_ – aveva preso un elmo che era caduto ad uno dei cavalieri e poi aveva colpito il ragazzo alla testa, facendolo svenire immediatamente.

«Onestamente,» aveva detto, guardando il telepate «qualcuno vuole occuparsi di questo criminale? La sua esecuzione sarà domani all’alba e non posso credere che nessuno gli abbia messo le manette. »

Charles non aveva idea di cosa stesse dicendo, non riusciva a capire di cosa stesse parlando, ma non sarebbe comunque riuscito a concentrarsi.

 

Charles... Charles ovviamente sapeva, in maniera teorica, cosa succedeva ai telepati, come venivano trattati dalla popolazione normale (da quelli che non erano Raven o i suoi genitori), eppure vederlo così... vedere quel povero ragazzo che era stato punito solamente per essere nato a quel modo, solamente perchè era nato con quel potere.

Charles aveva la nausea. Non riusciva a smettere di tremare, anche mentre vedeva Erik fargli un segno con il capo di seguirlo e Charles lo fece. Quel povero ragazzo, quel povero ragazzo.

Sarebbe potuto esserci lui lì, sarebbe potuto... oddio, un giorno Charles sarebbe stato lì, non sarebbe riuscito a mantenere il suo segreto per sempre, non se fosse rimasto a stretto contatto con Erik, non se avessero continuato a flirtare come stavano facendo (e a cosa stava pensando Charles, flirtare con l'erede al trono? Il figliastro di colui che, un giorno, gli avrebbe staccato la testa senza pensarci due volte.

E lui era lì a giocare alla famigliola con suo figlio.

Charles era completamente pazzo, il mondo era completamente pazzo.

«Charles? Ma mi stai ascoltando?» sbuffò Erik, voltandosi verso di lui e arcuando un sopracciglio. Era così tranquillo, Erik, come se non avesse appena assistito alla sentenza di morte di qualcuno, come se Shaw non avesse appena colpito alla testa un uomo innocente.

Erano così diversi i loro mondi, aveva sempre saputo anche questo, ovviamente, eppure... eppure.

Apparentemente Erik si era reso conto dello stato in cui era Charles, del tremore che non aveva la minima idea di come nascondere o come fermare. E aveva ridacchiato.

Ridacchiato.

«Onestamente, Charles,» aveva detto, come se stesse parlando con un bambino, con qualcuno che doveva fare attenzione a non spaventare (e Charles non era un maledetto cerbiatto, maledizione, gliel'avrebbe anche detto, se solo non fosse stato così scosso) «non è stato niente di particolarmente traumatico. Se ci dovessimo trovare in guerra...» e no, Erik non stava mettendo a confronto la morte di un giovane innocente con una guerra... non...

Charles sentì l'irritazione che gli percorreva le ossa, cancellando la paura e lo shock e tutto il resto. Era un'orda di barbari, un esercito, e Charles non poteva fermarla. Non ci stava nemmeno provando.

«Credi davvero che sia giusto, Erik?» chiese, piano, guardando il principe negli occhi - sperando di trovarci qualcosa, qualcosa che già sapeva non ci sarebbe stata.

«Cosa?» ed era ovvio che fosse confuso, era ovvio che non sapesse cosa volesse dirgli Charles. E lui l'odiava, l'odiava così tanto, perchè Erik era meglio di tutto quello. Erik era meglio di Shaw, meglio di quella popolazione assoggettata dalla paura di qualcosa che semplicemente non conoscevano.

Ed Erik, Erik che avrebbe dovuto ergersi sopra tutto ciò, che avrebbe dovuto essere superiore a tutte quelle idee... non lo era. Charles cercò di mascherare la sua delusione, perchè non aveva alcun diritto di essere deluso da Erik, perchè non aveva alcun diritto di richiedere più di quello.

Erik era stato (beh, tranne all'inizio) gentile con lui, un signore da servire fedelmente.

Probabilmente era tutto quello che sarebbe restato fino al giorno in cui qualcuno non gli avrebbe tagliato la testa.

«Uccidere un uomo per come è nato,» rispose comunque. Ripose pur sapendo che avrebbe potuto mettersi nei guai, pur sapendo che era un gioco pericoloso quello a cui stava giocando, uno che probabilmente non ne valeva la pena.

Charles era intenzionato a parlarlo a termine comunque. «Punire qualcuno semplicemente perchè è nato con un potere che non sa controllare, sarebbe come punire me per essere nato senza poteri o te, per essere nato con il potere di modificare i metalli o...»

«No,» rispose dunque, alzando il mento e guardando Erik dritto negli occhi, sfidandolo a dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa.

«Charles,» e la voce di Erik non era che un bisbiglio, «so che non puoi capire, ma queste sono cose... i telepati sono pericolosi, Charles,» gli disse, alzando una mano, come per mettergliela sulla spalla.

Charles si ritrasse. «Perchè? Cosa ti fa dire che siano pericolosi?»

Erik per un attimo sembrò sorpreso della domanda - quante persone osavano farla? Quante persone avevano il coraggio? Nessuna, probabilmente. Solo Charles, stupido Charles.

«Eri nella stanza quando quel telepate ci ha attaccati, giusto?» chiese Erik e Charles avrebbe voluto ridere.

«Si stava difendendo, Erik, difendendo, e non ha ucciso nessuno,» disse, ricordando il dolore che aveva provato, la sensazione di disperazione e vuoto e odio - un odio così profondo che l'aveva quasi consumato. «Tu, se fossi preso così, faresti molto peggio.»

Lo diceva con certezza, perchè Erik era una lama affilata, era metallo che tagliava le carni delle persone senza pietà. Erik era spada e fuoco.

Quel ragazzo... quel ragazzo era solo dolore.

E tra poco non sarebbe stato nulla più.

«Mi stai paragonando ad un telepate?» ed Erik sembrava così arrabbiato, sembrava furioso. Charles si sentì quasi come se gli avesse sputato addosso.

«No,» disse piano, con così tanta tristezza, più di quanta pensava ancora di avere. «No, Signore, la sto paragonando ad un altro essere umano, le chiedo scusa però.»

Erik si ritrasse, come se Charles gli avesse appena dato un pugno. Bene.

«Sai che per queste parole potrei mandarti in cella, giusto? Per questa irriverenza...» stava dicendo l'altro, e Charles lo sapeva ed era pronto, avrebbe accettato la sua punizione perchè... perchè non gli importava più.

«E invece non farai nulla,» disse Emma, la sua voce che era come acqua fresca, come il vento della libertà. Charles si voltò verso di lei e trovò Raven, accanto a lei.

Charles voleva correre da loro ed abbracciarle, affondare il viso nelle spalle di Raven e... e non sapeva cosa, qualcosa. Probabilmente non erano pensieri esattamente mascolini, ma cosa poteva importare in quella situazione?

«Non interferire, Emma,» sibilò Erik, «Charles è il mio servitore e sarò io a...»

Emma rise, allungando una mano e prendendo il braccio di Charles. «No, tu tornerai nella tua camera, farai quello che fai ogni giorno quando non sei impegnato ad essere un completo idiota - cioè quasi sempre,» gli disse lei, sorridendo, e trascinando Charles - che andò volentieri con lei - verso Raven. «Ho bisogno di Charles per un'importante faccenda e sua sorella vorrebbe avere un minuto per parlare con lui,» e poi aggiunse, piano «certamente non vorrai privare Charles del diritto di vedere la sua famiglia, giusto?»

Erik stava fumando, ma non disse nulla. Guardò verso di lui, un secondo, prima di annuire e andarsene.

In un secondo Raven lo stava abbracciando e Charles poteva sentire ondate di spaventata preoccupata Charles Charles vivo spaventata testa morte Charles provenire da lei. Era come se la sua mente lo stesse cercando, come se avesse bisogno di sentire che era ancora lì.

Charles entrò un secondo nei suoi pensieri e vi lasciò un poco di calore, una carezza leggera. Raven sorrise contro di lui.

Poi sentì la glaciale presenza di Emma dentro la sua testa, benvenuta e familiare.

«Non lasceremo che accada a noi,» disse, decisa. Charles sapeva che lui ed Emma erano, fondamentalmente delle persone molto diverse, ma dove lei pensava che non avrebbero lasciato che succedesse a loro... Charles non poteva fare a meno di cercare di trovare un modo perchè non succedesse più a nessuno, non solo a loro.

«E' un pensiero pericoloso il tuo,» gli disse Emma, guardandolo con qualcosa che sembrava affetto. Charles baciò la fronte di Raven e poi si voltò verso Emma.

«Eppure sei con me?» chiese, certo della sua risposta.

Emma si spostò una ciocca di capelli biondi dal viso.

«Non ho nulla di meglio da fare questo mese.»

Charles rise e si rese conto di sentirsi immediatamente meglio.

 

Il giorno dopo Charles portò la colazione ad Erik, ma se ne andò prima che l'altro fosse sveglio. Si accerto di fare la sua camera solo quando Erik era agli allenamenti e non si fece trovare da nessuna delle persone che Erik aveva mandato a cercarlo durante la giornata.

Sapeva che era un coportamento assolutamente inaccettabile per il servitore del principe e che l'altro avrebbe immediatamente capito cosa voleva dire - che Charles lo stava evitando come il codardo che era.

Il problema era che... che Charles poteva ammettere di provare dei sentimenti per Erik, di provare qualcosa di più di semplice ammirazione per la sua capacità con la spada o per il suo potere.

La mente di Erik era... era intossicante, i suoi sorrisi (i pochi che dava) erano come il primo raggio di sole la mattina e sebbene i suoi modi fossero spesso bruschi era anche capace di grande gentilezza. Era un soldato, ma era anche un principe attento ai bisogni del suo popolo.

Charles l'avrebbe seguito anche dentro un vulcano, l'avrebbe protetto dalla sua stessa gente (dai telepati che avevano tutti ragione di avercela con lui). Non andava bene, però, perchè Charles stava anche progettando di cambiare l'intero sistema di classi di Camelot.

O almeno la parte riguardante i telepati.

Come poteva essere amico di Erik mentre progettava tali cose? Come poteva sorridergli, scherzare come al solito, leggerli all'ombra del fuoco, quando tutto quello a cui riusciva a pensare era quel povero ragazzo.

Tre giorni dopo si stava nascondendo in camera sua, Hank che lavorava di sotto. Avrebbe potuto aiutarlo, ma non si sentiva in vena. E poi Hank sembrava avere tutto sotto controllo (aggiungere un ciuffo di rosmarino, un poco di -) la sua mente era concentrata e così vicina che Charles non aveva saputo resistere e stava leggendo quello che l'altro pensava, cercando di mitigare il suo potere imbrigliato (mescolare per cinque secondi, tre volte a destra, una a sinistra e... Erik).

Charles spalancò gli occhi. No, non poteva aver sentito bene, Erik non poteva.

Eppure eccola la mente di Erik, così familiare e così bella, di sotto che parlava con Hank. Era fregato.

«Charles,» lo chiamò Hank e chiuse gli occhi, cercando di calmarsi. Si sistemò e poi uscì dalla stanza, fingendosi sorpreso alla vista di Erik. Non gli piaceva mentire, ma era una necessità e poi non era esattamente una bugia, era sorpreso che Erik lo fosse venuto a cercare lì.

Pensava non gli sarebbe importato.

«Non ti ho visto molto negli ultimi giorni,» disse, piano e Charles annuì - che senso aveva mentire al riguardo?

«Sono stato molto impegnato, sire,» rispose, «le chiedo perdono. Ho fatto il possibile perchè le vostre stanze fossero...»

«Non è questo di cui sto parlando,» sbottò Erik, come se Charles non lo sapesse benissimo, come se tutti non lo sapessero benissimo. Charles chiuse gli occhi. «Ho voglia di giocare a scacchi,» aggiunse poi Erik e oh, Charles amava le loro partite di scacchi, così entusiasmanti, così divertenti.

«Temo non sia possibile,» rispose però. «Ho davvero molto fa fare, sire e...»

«Cosa? Cosa potresti avere da fare? Emma, per caso?» era irritaro, Charles poteva sentirlo, la sua irritazione era fastidiosa e acida. «Scommetto che...» e poi si bloccò e Charles cercò di non ascoltare cosa stava pensando, sapeva che non gli sarebbe mai piaciuto. Sapeva che ne sarebbe solo rimasto ferito.

«Se è per la discussione dell'altro giorno... ti perdono, non sono più arrabbiato,» ed era vero - era leggermente seccato, ma non arrabbiato. Non aiutava comunque, perchè forse era partito da lì il problema, ma c'era così tanto altro che Charles non avrebbe saputo da dove cominciare a spiegare.

«Io...» cominciò e poi Erik era davanti a lui, che gli teneva un braccio.

«Charles,» e oh, era ingiusto il modo in cui Erik aveva appena detto il suo nome. Era ingiusto perchè come poteva Charles resistere? Era come se quella parola lo stesse distruggendo pian piano, andando dietro ogni sua difesa, arrivando lì dove Charles non voleva andasse.

E poi Hank aveva tossito - Charles cominciava davvero a pensare che Hank fosse il suo preferito oltre Raven là dentro.

«Io... mi dispiace interrompere, ma...» disse, indicando il suo lavoro. Erik sembrò ricordarsi che non erano soli e si ritrasse, senza lasciargli il braccio.

«Le chiedo perdono, Dottor Mc Coy, rimuoveremo il disturbo,» e aveva parlato al plurale, anche se lui non aveva mai accettato.

Charles si lasciò trascinare comunque.

 

Charles stava vincendo come al solito - Erik era migliorato molto da quando avevano iniziato a giocare, ma non era ancora certamente al suo livello - ma Erik sembrava di buon umore, aveva anche parlato un poco di più del solito.

Era Charles quello che, oggi, non si sentiva in vena di parlare. Non si sentiva in vena di far finta che andasse tutto bene, che non fosse assolutamente innamorato di Erik e nulla sarebbe mai potuto scaturare da questo sentimento.

Era semplicemente stanco.

«Perchè è così importante per te?» gli chiese Erik ad un certo punto. Charles sapeva di cosa stava parlando, non era stupido. E non aveva una risposta, non una risposta per Erik, comunque.

«Perchè ritengo che la vita umana sia importante,» si limitò a rispondere allora. Una mezza verità in un lago di menzogne.

Erik non rispose, spingendo una delle sue pedine. Una strategia povera, Charles poteva vedere quali sarebbero state le sue prossime quattro mosse, era ovvio che Erik non si stesse esattamente impegnando.

Charles sospirò e mosse la sua torre.

Erik stava aprendo di nuovo la bocca e Charles poteva sentire la sua mente che vibrava di parole che lui non voleva sentire, di cose su cui, temeva, non sarebbero mai stati d'accordo.

«Dobbiamo litigare di nuovo?» ed uscì più stanco di quanto avrebbe voluto.

Erik scosse la testa e Charles annuì, concentrandosi di nuovo sulla partita. Avrebbe fatto Scacco Matto in massimo cinque mosse.

O almeno, l'avrebbe fatto se Erik non avesse fatto cadere il suo Re, improvvisamente, nel segno universale di sconfitta. Charles lo guardò, curioso: Erik non si era mai arreso, nemmeno quando la superiorità di Charles era così evidente che chiunque altro avrebbe lasciato perdere.

Che si stesse arrendendo ora...

«Ti rendi conto che, se chiunque altro oltre te, mi avesse mai parlato così ora sarebbe alla gogna, giusto?» chiese il Principe, ma era una domanda retorica, quindi Charles non rispose.

«C'è qualcosa in te, Charles. C'è sempre stata, fin dal primo giorno...» Charles non sapeva cosa voleva dire, avrebbe potuto leggergli nella mente, vedere cosa si celava sotto tutta quella confusione, ma non l'avrebbe fatto. «Tu... Charles Xavier...»

Non sapeva cosa volesse dire Erik, non sapeva cosa ci facessero lì, un principe e il suo servitore bugiardo a giocare a scacchi accanto al fuoco. Temeva che nemmeno Erik lo sapesse.

«Perchè sono ancora qui, Erik? Perchè non sono alla gogna o in carcere o...» e poi Erik si era sporto e l'aveva baciato. L'aveva baciato con qualcosa che poteva sembrare disperazione o eccitazione o...

Charles non riusciva a leggerlo, non mentre la sua mente strabuzzava di shock, piacere, Erik Erik Erik.

E poi si rese conto di cosa stava succedendo sul serio, di cosa stavano facendo, che quello era Erik ed era il Principe di Camelot. Che Shaw avrebbe ucciso Charles senza nemmeno pensarci due volte, se avesse mai saputo la verità e che Erik, probabilmente, avrebbe fatto lo stesso.

Charles voleva quel bacio, voleva quello che sarebbe seguito, lo voleva come si poteva desiderare l'aria o l'acqua. Ma non poteva permetterselo, era lì, davanti a lui, ma non poteva prenderlo.

Spinse Erik, forte. L'altro era confuso, ferito e Charles... Charles non poteva.

«Mi dispiace,» disse, alzandosi e correndo via, il più velocemente possibile.

 

Charles non corse da Raven, assolutamente no, anzi, se avesse potuto, sarebbe stato perfettamente contento di non incontrare nè Raven nè Emma per i prossimi venticinque anni, grazie. Era stata infatti Raven a correre da lui.

Raven che era davanti alla porta della stanza di Hank, il fiatone, e lo guardava come se Charles fosse dovuto svenire da un momento all'altro, lì, davanti ai suoi occhi.

«Stai bene?» chiese sua sorella, e Charles aggrottò le sopracciglia.

«Sì?» rispose, comunque, perchè non voleva certo dirle "no, non lo so, Erik mi ha appena baciato e io sono scappato via perchè lui è il principe di Camelot e io sono un telepate e dovrei stare bene, male? Cosa? E oh, te l'avevo detto che ho una cotta per lui che mi fa assomigliare ad una ragazzina di dieci anni, giusto? <i>E perchè non riesco a smettere di parlare?</I>"

A quel punto Raven chiuse gli occhi e poi gli diete un pugno. Beh, okay, probabilmente per tutte le altre persone non era che una pacca sulla spalla un poco irritata, ma Charles non era mai stato particolarmente forzuto o atletico, al contrario di Raven.

«Ouch!» disse, ad alta voce, perchè se Raven aveva deciso di cominciare a prenderlo a pugni senz aalcuna ragione, allora lui avrebbe cominciato a lamentarsi, ad alta voce, e a chiedere una nuova sorella.

«Sei. Un. Bastardo!» sibilò Raven, prima di dargli un calcio - questa volta più per scena che per altro. Charles poteva dire di essere confuso.

Quando era  apparsa anche Emma - che non aveva corso e anzi, sembrava anche più regale del solito - si chiese cosa stesse succedendo.

«Non credo che Charles si sia reso conto di cosa è appena successo,» disse Emma, avvicinandosi. Charles era quasi certo di essersi perso dei pezzi in giro, ma non era sicuro di dove o di come fare a ritrovarli.

«Qualcuno mi vuole spiegare perchè mia sorella ha improvvisamente deciso di abusare di me?» chiese, cercando di fare quelli che Raven chiamava i suoi occhi da "guardami, ho dei grandi occhi blu, guardali, non sono adorabili? e ora inchinati al mio volere". Charles non sapeva di cosa stesse parlando.

E poi qualsiasi ilarità avesse provato cessò immediatamente quando Raven disse: «E' stato come se stessi urlando direttamente nella mia mente, Charles. Per un secondo...» e Raven si era trasformata nella forma umana che tanto le piaceva quando era più piccola, quella che usava di solito quando le leggeva le fiabe perchè diceva che tutte le principesse  avevano i capelli biondi «ho temuto che ti  fosse successo qualcosa, che ti avessero scoperto che...»

«Ci hai fatto spaventare, Charles,» aggiunse Emma, che riusciva a suonare grata e delusa al tempo stesso.

Charles si chiese se era stato solo qualcosa che era accaduta con loro due, se doveva scappare da Camelot per sempre o se presto sarebbero venute le guardie per impiccarlo.

«Non essere così melodrammatico,» lo rimproverò Emma, che probabilmente ora stava sguazzando dentro la sua mente come uno squalo in un mare pieno di delfini. «Credo che la tua mente abbia semplicemente cercato le persone più vicine a te - quelle con cui hai avuto più contatti telepatici - e  ci abbia chiamate perchè ha subito... uno shock, per caso?»

Raven annuì, guardandolo. «Sì, che cosa è successo...  è stato tremendo e...»

Charles non voleva dirglielo, non voleva dire loro che cosa era accaduto, ma Emma lo sarebbe venuto a sapere abbastanza presto, forse Charles poteva nasconderle determinati ricordi o pensieri, ma Erik non aveva certo la sua capacità e probabilmente avrebbe continuato a pensare a quella scena per un po' (non perchè  era stato qualcosa di importante per lui, Charles ne era sicuro, ma solo perchè, probabilmente, non poteva credere che qualcuno avesse osato rifiutarlo).

O magari no, magari era solo quello che Charles continuava a ripetersi da venti minuti perchè l'alternativa era molto peggio. Perchè non voleva pensare, illudersi, che Erik potesse provare qualcosa per lui, la disgrazia degli Xavier.

«Oh mio Dio,» disse improvvisamente Emma e Charles si rese conto che non stava più proteggendo nulla, che le sue barriere erano scomparse in un suo attimo di distrazione e... oddio.

«Erik... devo dire che sono impressionata, Charles, miri in alto,» disse con un ghigno che fece arrossire Charles dalla testa ai piedi.

«Non potremmo parlarne in un posto n poco più privato?» bisbigliò, perchè qualcuno - chiunque - sarebbe potuto passare di lì e come avrebbero potuto spiegare la Lady Emma, Sir Raven e Charles, un mero servitore, che parlavano nel mezzo di un corridoio buio?

«Parlare di cosa?» chiese Raven, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi e guardando Charles con tanta intensità che probabilmente gli avrebbe detto tutto quello che voleva sapere a patto che non lo facesse mai più.

«Di come tuo fratello abbia sedotto il principe di Camelot!» rispose Emma, che si stava divertendo interamente più del dovuto.

Raven guardò Emma, poi Charles e poi gli diede un altro pugno (pacca sulla spalla) : «Oddio, Charles sei senza ritegno alcuno!»

Charles arrossì ancora di più. «Nessuno ha sedotto nessuno, Emma! E Raven, non mi pare il caso di rivolgerti così a tuo fratello mag...»

«Mio fratello maggiore che è una donna di bordello!» continuò Raven, ma sembrava assolutamente deliziata dalla notizia più che offesa per le questionabili virtù di suo fratello. Non che Charles avesse virtù questionabili, per nulla.

<i>Nessuno aveva sedotto nessuno, maledizione</i>.

«Certo, continua a pensarlo, tesoro,» gli disse Emma, ridendo e Charles... Charles voleva essere ovunque tranne che lì.

«Non ha importanza comunque,» disse, arrabbiato e stanco e possibile che non capissero? non voleva parlarne, non voleva pensarci, non voleva fare nulla perchè non... non sarebbe potuto nascere nulla da quel bacio, anche se Charles avrebbe voluto. «Non ha importanza perchè qualsiasi cosa sia stato, si interromperà qui. Ora, immediatamente.»

Raven non stava ridendo più a quel punto, ed Emma lo stava guardando come se non sapesse esattamente cosa fare e Charles si rese conto solo in quell'istante di avere gli occhi lucidi. Oddio, stava piangendo, stava piangendo perchè la sua struggente storia d'amore con il Principe di un regno non poteva funzionare, era ufficialmente peggio di una dama di corte.

E non gli importava nemmeno.

E poi Raven lo stava abbracciando, accarezzandogli la schiena, ed Emma sembrava pronta a fare qualche strano gesto che, a parer suo, sarebbe stato compassionevole (Emma semplicemente non era in grado di affrontare i sentimenti altrui molto bene), ma finì per spingerli entrambi verso le sue camere.

Charles le era molto grato.

 

«Perchè dici che deve finire qua?» gli chiese Raven, quando Charles si era finalmente calmato e aveva raccontato alle due cosa era successo, per filo e per segno. Era una domanda così stupida che quasi non le rise in faccia.

Invece si alzò, cominciando a camminare avanti e indietro per le stanze di Emma.

«Perchè Raven? Analizziamo i fatti, okay? Da una parte abbiamo Erik Lehnsherr, Principe Ereditario, Primo Cavaliere del Regno, dall'altra abbiamo me: Charles Xavier, La Rovina della Famiglia Xavier, senza poteri...»

«Ma non è vero...» provò a dire Raven e Charles la interruppe immediatamente.

«Hai ragione, è peggio! Sono un telepate quello che lui e il suo patrigno odiano di più al mondo! Di bene in meglio!» e ora forse era un poco caduto nell'isteria, non importava davvero. «E oh, già, stiamo cercando di trovare un modo di spodestare suo padre e rendere la telepatia legale.»

E poi si bloccò, cercando di ricomporsi.

Emma non aveva ancora detto niente e Raven si stava mordendo il labbro inferiore. «Credi che qualsiasi di questi fatti indichi che una relazione tra di noi è impossibile? Sarò fortunato se non deciderà di tagliarmi la testa quando scoprirà la verità su di me.»

Ed era stanco. Venire a Camelot era stata l'idea peggiore che aveva mai avuto, lo sapeva ora, lo sapeva.

Kurt sarebbe stato più magnanimo sul suo cuore, anche se non sul suo corpo. E a questo punto? A questo punto Charles l'avrebbe preferito.

«No,» ed era Emma questa volta, il suo tono una lastra di ghiaccio gelata. «Non ti premetto di pensarlo, il fatto che tu sia arrivato qui ha dato nuova speranza a tutti i telepati del mondo, a me e...»

«E cosa ci vedi in me, Emma?» chiese, disperato di avere una risposta. "C'è qualcosa in te," aveva detto Erik, e Charles era stanco di sentirsi dire che era speciale, perchè non lo era, non lo era mai stato.

Non c'era niente di speciale in lui, niente di intrigante. Nulla.

«I tuoi poteri sono assolutamente incomparabili con qualsiasi altro telepate abbia mai visto in vita mia,» gli disse lei, avvicinandoglisi. Emma era spaventosa, nell'ultimo periodo aveva cominciato a scordarselo, mentre a poco a poco diventavano amici.

Emma era la donna più bella che lui avesse mai visto, ma anche quella che, probabilmente, avrebbe avuto più chance di distruggerli tutti e conquistare il mondo. Era semplicemente tanto terrorizzante che non avrebbe avuto bisogno di fare molto altro se non lanciare occhiatacce in giro.

«Se c'è qualcuno che può far svelare le carte a Shaw, qualsiasi siano, sei tu,» continuò, passandogli una mano sul viso, con una dolcezza di cui qualche mese fa Charles non l'avrebbe ritenuta capace.

«E sai cosa? Se Erik riesce a riconoscere tutto questo... credo che sia l'unica cosa intelligente che abbia fatto in tutta la sua esistenza,» concluse e Raven arcuò un sopracciglio.

«Non ti piace troppo Erik, vero?» le chiese, facendo segno a Charles di sedersi accanto a lei. Lui lo fece, sentendo mentre sua sorella si sistemava con la testa sulla sua spalla, come tante volte avevano fatto quando erano ancora nella loro casa.

«Non è che non mi piaccia, ma a volte è troppo simile a Shaw,» spiegò, sedendosi di nuovo a sua volta «è così impegnato a cercare la sua approvazione - nonostante sappia che metà delle cose che dice siano stupidaggini - che spesso mi sembra che stia diventando una copia di Shaw fino all'ultimo capello. E poi sei arrivato tu ed Erik... Erik è tornato un poco ad essere il ragazzino che ho conosciuto quando la Regina Edie era ancora viva...»

Charles, piegò la testa di lato. Sì, Erik era diventato un poco più civile con lui, più sopportabile, ma aveva sempre immaginato che Erik si comportasse come un asino reale solamente con lui, non aveva mai pensato che potesse essere il suo modo normale di rapportarsi agli altri.

Chiuse gli occhi poi, perchè tutto quello di cui stavano parlando ora... non aveva importanza.

Erano belle parole e sapeva che Raven e Emma le dicevano perchè gli volevano bene, ma... ma questo non cambiava nulla.

«E' comunque impossibile,» disse alla fine «almeno ora. Se... se succedesse qualcosa, non potrei vivere con me stesso sapendo che gli sto tenendo nascosta una cosa così importante.» Poi rise, passandosi una mano tra i capelli «E poi sono certo che per Erik non sia stato così importante come noi pensiamo. Sono solo un servitore, probabilmente per lui non voleva dire nulla.»

Emma lo guardò per un secondo e poi disse: «Credi davvero che Erik sia così?»

E no, ovviamente Charles non lo credeva, perchè Erik era chiuso e scorbutico. Perchè Erik sorrideva come uno squalo ed era assolutamente inetto quando si trattava di far finta che gli importasse qualcosa delle altre persone. Perchè Erik era brutalmente onesto, anche quando una bugia sarebbe potuta essere una gentilezza.

Abbassò la testa, Raven l'abbracciò immediatamente.

 

Il giorno dopo per un attimo pensò di non andare a portare la colazione a Erik, ma non voleva che l'altro pensasse che fosse arrabbiato per quello che era successo.

Si fece forza, andando in camera dell'altro e trovandolo già vestito.

Era strano vedere Erik sveglio a quell'ora, normalmente Charles doveva trascinarlo fuori dal letto.

Si alzò immediatamente quando lo vide entrare, come se stesse aspettando lui. Era interamente possibile, si rese conto. Magari voleva licenziarlo, dirgli di trovarsi un'altra persona da riverire o qualcosa di simile.

(Non sarebbe stato possibile, Charles  sapeva che, a questo punto, per lui sarebbe sempre stato solamente Erik. Erik e nessun'altro.)

«Charles,» disse, con lo stesso tono di voce della notte prima e lui sarebbe voluto andare da lui, avrebbe voluto dirgli di dimenticarsi di quello che era successo la sera prima e perdersi nel bacio che si sarebbero scambiati.

Era la parte di lui che tutti gli avevano detto era sempre stata troppo ottimista per il suo bene - la parte che Charles amava più di qualsiasi altra.

«Sire,» salutò a sua volta ed Erik fece un balzo, come se qualcuno l'avesse appena colpito.

«Non...» disse, piano, con un tono di voce che sembrava così disperato che Charles si fermò per un attimo, rapito. «Non chiamarmi Sire, mi chiami Sire solo quando sei arrabbiato o... non, chiamami Erik.»

Era una richiesta strana, specialmente perchè aveva passato le prime tre settimane dopo che Charles aveva ricevuto il lavoro a ricordargli di chiamarlo Sire e non Erik.

«Erik,» acconsentì (anche perchè non era certo che sarebbe stato in grado di dirgli no, se Erik avesse continuato ad usare quella voce. «Sei già vestito...» continuò, perchè non voleva che rimanessero in silenzio. Non era sempre stato facile parlare con Erik, all'inizio era maledettamente impossibile e Charles non voleva che perdessero quella familiarità che avevano cominciato ad acquistare da poco.

«Sì, io...» e poi si bloccò, passandosi una mano sul viso. «Charles, voglio dirti che quello che hai fatto ieri sera è assolutamente nei tuoi diritti.»

Charles sbattè le palpebre. Uh?

«Solamente perchè io sono il principe e tu il mio servitore non vuol dire che devi... ehm, eseguire quel tipo di servizi. Non ti presserò mai per portarti a letto e il fatto che tu abbia rifiutato non vuol dire....» e oh, Erik sembrava fisicamente dolorante, come se ogni parola fosse un pugno allo stomaco.

«Erik,» Charles lo fermò, piano, indeciso se sorridere o piangere (non poteva dirgli che rifiutarlo, normalmente, sarebbe stata l'ultima cosa nella sua testa, non poteva dirgli quanto gli era piaciuto averlo contro di lui, muscoloso e caldo ed <i>Erik</i>) «grazie,» si limitò a dire.

Quando Erik gli sorrise - ed erano così rari i sorrisi di Erik che Charles conservava ognuno gelosamente - Charles chiuse gli occhi e si disse che era meglio così. Che sarebbe stato sempre meglio così.

 

Erano passati tre settimane dall'incidente del Bacio di cui Nessuno era Autorizzato a Parlare e Camelot era sotto assedio - il che era molto meno sorprendente di quanto poteva sembrare, ricevevano attacchi di continuo - e non era molto diverso da uno dei qualsiasi altri complotti dei telepati che cercavano di uccidere Shaw - e Charles cercava di rimanere in disparte a proteggere Erik - tranne che per uno strano caso del destino uno dei mutanti nemici - che poteva super-veloce - non riuscì a rimuovere la corona dalla testa di Shaw.

Charles per poco non cadde sulle ginocchia.

 _No, no no no_ , stava urlando qualcuno, ma Charles non sapeva chi e _non farlo, come puoi, Erik_ e _mi occuperò io di Erik, tranquilla, tranquilla moglie mia_. O anche _Perchè?_ e _Perchè posso, perchè voglio, perchè è divertente_.

E Shaw, Shaw con le mani sporche di sangue, con la mente lurida e così malvagia, così spaventosa che Charles avrebbe voluto piangere e nascondersi.

E poi un'altra valanga di ricordi e c'è Erik, così piccolo, e Shaw che lo guarda e pensa solo _Posso plasmarlo, come il metallo che controlla, posso farlo diventare un'arma_. Ed Emma, appena bambina, dopo che Shaw ha ucciso i suoi genitori.

E poi c'è un ragazzo, un ragazzo che non poteva aver avuto che due anni in più di Charles e che era entrato nella mente di Shaw, aveva visto la verità, quella che ora stava vedendo Charles ed era stato pronto a raccontarlo al mondo, a mostrare la verità.

 _Oh_ , pensò Charles, mentre il dolore scompariva. Shaw si era rimesso in testa la corona e Raven era accanto a lui - sembrava essere l'unica a essersi resa conto di cosa fosse successo, grazie al cielo.

«Dì che sono stato ferito,» disse, piano, perchè doveva andare via di lì. Doveva andare via da quella stanza, da Camelot, dall'Inghilterra - non poteva nemmeno sopportare il pensiero di stare dividendo la stessa terra con quell'uomo.

«Charles...» provò Raven, ma lo sguardo che Charles le lanciò sembrò convincerla definitivamente che Charles non era semplicemente impazzito, che c'era una motivazione valida.

Raven lo prese per un braccio, trascinandolo via, guardando verso Erik che le diede un veloce cenno con il capo - ovviamente il permesso di fare come riteneva opportuno.

Erik si appoggiò a lei, alla sua mente così familiare e sicura, calda come una coperta. Così diversa da quella di Shaw, così diversa da quella che aveva avvertito poco prima.

«Charles, o mi dici cosa sta succedendo o...» stava dicendo Raven, sibilando e Charles si strinse a lei.

«Ho letto la mente di Shaw, Raven,» disse, cercando di non tremare, di non ricordare. «Ho già letto la mente di persone cattive, Raven, Kurt primo tra tutti, ma...» ma quello che aveva provato nella testa di Shaw era completamente diverso da qualsiasi altra cosa avesse mai sentito.

Il vuoto, l'indifferenza, la malvagità. Shaw aveva ucciso Edie per il potere e i genitori di Emma perchè sperava che non avrebbe mai avuto il loro consenso. Era un approfittatore, una serpe.

Charles voleva scappare, ma non poteva.

«Hai... e cosa... come, Charles?» chiese alla fine, perchè tutti sapevano che Shaw era assolutamente impenetrabile per qualsiasi telepate, ma nessuno sapeva come. Nessuno fino ad oggi, comunque. Charles aveva visto con precisione, ogni singolo gesto, ogni singola azione e sapeva, sapeva cosa era accaduto davvero, sapeva cosa era successo sul serio.

Aveva visto la corona di Shaw cadere poco prima che la mente di Charles riuscisse ad attaccarsi a quella dell'altro. Era la corona il fulcro di tutto, la maledetta corona, che era probabilmente fatta di un materiale che bloccava via le loro onde telepatiche.

Ecco perchè nè lui, nè Emma erano mai riusciti a leggerlo, nemmeno un elementare struscio di emozioni, il nulla più assoluto.

Normalmente non era normale, non era normale per niente e si erano insospettiti, ma non avevano mai avuto prove, non come ora. Ora Charles aveva tutte le prove di cui avrebbe mai avuto bisogno e non voleva averle, non voleva avere quelle immagini nella sua testa, che sembravano infangarlo ogni secondo che passava.

Le urle della Regina Edie, le lacrime della mamma di Emma. Dio, Charles aveva voglia di dormire e non svegliarsi mai più.

«La corona,» rispose alla fine, ricordandosi della domanda. «La corona è la risposta a tutto, credo sia fatta di un materiale che serve a tenere via i telepati. Non so quale possa essere ma...»

«Cosa hai scoperto, Charles?» chiese alla fine Raven, evidentemente incapace di tenere a freno la sua curiosità.  Charles forse non avrebbe dovuto risponderle, non avrebbe dovuto rivelarle quella verità che era troppo pesante da tenere, ma non pensava che sarebbe riuscito a subirne il peso da solo.

Lo inondò di immagini, parole, tutto quello che aveva provato e tutto quello che aveva sentito. Le mandò qualsiasi cosa avesse ricevuto da quel transfert e poi si sentì svuotato, come se avesse corso per miglia e miglia.

«Oh, Charles,» disse Raven e la sua voce era spaventata, piccola e insicura. Charles non voleva sentirla così, perchè gliel'aveva detto. «Per che razza di uomo sto combattendo?» continuò e Charles si staccò da lei - si sentiva già meglio - e l'abbracciò.

«Tu stai combattendo per te stessa, stai combattendo per Camelot e per Erik, il legittimo erede al trono. Stai combattendo per me e io non potrei essertene più grato.» le disse, alla fine e quando lei finalmente sorrise, un sorriso piccolo ma così dolce - e lei annuì impercettibilmente.

«Dovremmo dirlo ad Emma,» disse piano e Charles lo sapeva, ma non voleva. Non voleva darle questa delusione, non voleva darle la notizia di questo immenso tradimento da parte dell'uomo che l'aveva cresciuta. Emma avrebbe voluto sapere però, Emma avrebbe voluto essere a conoscenza di tutti i dettagli. Ed era utile perchè avrebbero avuto bisogno di lei per fare qualcosa, avrebbero avuto bisogno di quante più persone possibili.

«Sì,» disse dunque, staccandosi da Raven e cominciando a camminare verso la stanza di Hank.

«Dove stai andando?» chiese Raven, seguendolo comunque.

«Se Erik per caso venisse a controllare se sono ferito o meno?» spiegò, perchè era interamente possibile, pur con tutte le loro incomprensioni e quel problema del Bacio-Di-Cui-Nessuno-Parlava, Erik aveva continuato a comportarsi da amico e se avesse saputo che Charles si era fatto male sarebbe venuto a controllare come stava.

Raven annuì, ma si morse il labbro, evidentemente preoccupata. «E come faremo quando Hank dirà che non hai niente?» chiese e Charles scosse le spalle.

«Diremo che sono caduto, ho sbattuto la testa, ci siamo spaventati e io ti ho costretto a portarmi da Hank,» spiegò, velocemente, perchè non gli importava passare per stupido o per fifone - era certamente meglio che finire decapitato, dopotutto.

Raven rise, prendendolo a braccetto. «Da quando sei così diabolico, Charles?» chiese e lui fece finta di pensarci, causandole un nuovo attacco di risa.

La verità era che nessuno dei due stava bene, ancora scossi da quello che avevano visto, da quello che avevano vissuto attraverso i ricordi di qualcun'altro. La verità che avevano scoperto quella sera era troppa persino per loro.

Shaw... Charles aveva saputo che c'era qualcosa di strano in Shaw (perchè mai, se no, avrebbe fatto partire questa caccia ai telepati?) ma non aveva mai pensato che potesse essere così tremendo.

Mentre entrava nella stanza di Hank si chiese cosa avrebbero detto ad Emma.

Aveva la nausea.

 

Erik passò un'ora dopo, sia per farsi fasciare una ferita al braccio, sia per controllare come stesse Charles (Raven aveva fatto un suono incredulo dentro la testa di Charles e poi aveva mormorato "oddio, come fate ad essere così sposati?" a cui Charles non aveva risposto).

Era rimasto per poco, ridendo della presunta imbranataggine di Charles e poi dandogli una piccola pacca sulla spalla. «Rimettiti presto, okay?» come se Charles stesse davvero male e lui fosse davvero preoccupato.

E tutto quello a cui Charles poteva pensare era il viso di Edie. Era la regina di Camelot, amata ed adorata da tutti, ma sopratutto da suo figlio, che moriva sotto le mani del suo secondo marito.

Charles avrebbe voluto dirlo ad Erik, fargli vedere tutto quello che aveva visto lui, aprirgli gli occhi sulla verità che Shaw aveva nascosto così gelosamente. Non potè.

Erik se ne andò con un sorriso sulle labbra e al suo posto entrò Emma - Erik ed Emma si guardarono e fecero uno strano gesto del capo che, probabilmente, era un saluto (in realtà sembrava molto di più due animali feroci che studiavano tutti i possibili punti in cui avrebbero potuto affondare i loro denti per ferire mortalmente l'altro. Raven rise all'idea ed Emma sembrò molto compiaciuta. Per un attimo Charles si chiese quale sarebbe stata la risposta di Erik a quel pensiero, come sarebbe suonata la sua mente dentro la sua testa. Si costrinse a smettere di pensarci).

Emma si stancò prima dell'altro, andando a sedersi accanto a Charles e prendendogli le mani tra le sue. «Tutto bene? Ho saputo che sei stato ferito,» disse, e non era esattamente un tono preoccupato, ma era probabilmente più sentimento di quanto Charles le avesse mai visto esprimere in quei mesi. Era strano, in un certo senso.

E poi si rese conto che Erik era ancora lì, che gli osservava come se fosse indeciso se uccidere qualcuno o fare qualcosa di molto molto stupido. Charles avrebbe voluto fare finta di non comprendere, di non accorgersi del modo in cui Erik stava guardando le mani sue e di Emma. Il suo istinto gli disse di rimuoverle immediatamente, di fare capire all'altro che si stava sbagliando, che tra lui ed Emma non c'era nulla.

L'altra parte di lui si rese conto che quella era un'opportunità, che poteva far credere ad Erik quello che voleva e che Erik non l'avrebbe detto a nessuno, si sarebbe tenuto quel piccolo segreto (per quanto falso) per sé e Charles non avrebbe più dovuto preoccuparsi dei sentimenti di Erik e avrebbe potuto continuare a piangersi addosso perchè sarebbe morto solo e probabilmente senza testa.

Alla fine non fece nulla ed Erik se ne andò senza aggiungere altro.

Hank li guardò evidentemente confuso da tutto quel traffico - dalla presenza del Principe Ereditario e della Protetta del Re - ma alla fine decise di andarsene e lasciare che se ne occupassero loro (davvero, Hank era la sua persona preferita di tutto il castello).

«Quindi? Volete dirmi che è successo?» chiese Emma, quando furono soli e Charles aprì la bocca per spiegare, ma si rese conto che non avrebbe mai potuto farlo, non avrebbe mai potuto spiegare quello che aveva visto nella mente di Shaw, non a parole, non senza cominciare a piangere o ad urlare.

Semplicemente non c'era verso, quindi chiuse gli occhi e spinse la sua mente, con quanta più delicatezza possibile, verso quella di Emma. Chiese il permesso di entrare e quando l'altra lo lasciò fare (Emma non lo faceva mai, entrava nella mente di Charles a suo piacimento, ma a lui non dispiaceva particolarmente, non aveva nulla da nascondere comunque) le mandò una sensazione di <i>calma, confusione, amore, calore</i> che confusero l'altra incredibilmente.

E poi lasciò che Emma vedesse l'altra parte della sua mente, quella in cui erano conservati i ricordi che aveva preso a Shaw, orrendi e sporchi com'erano. Lasciò che Emma li vedesse, cercò di allontanare le sensazioni negative, ma Emma lo fermò, mandandolo via con rabbia (Charles se l'era aspettato a dire il vero, quindi la lasciò fare e non oppose troppa resistenza).

Emma vide le uccisioni di Shaw, quello che si nascondeva dentro il suo cuore. Vide i suoi genitori, la madre di Erik.

Vide quel telepate e, alla fine di tutto, Emma non sembrava rotta come Charles si era sentito. Emma era infuriata e bellissima nel suo odio, era come una tigre, una leonessa pronta ad attaccare e sbudellare i suoi nemici.

Charles avrebbe avuto paura di lei, se non la conoscesse troppo bene per questo.

«Shaw pagherà,» disse, piano. Charles annuì, mentre Raven si lanciò in avanti, prendendo un braccio di Emma.

Emma e Raven non si toccavano spesso, probabilmente perchè Raven era pur sempre un Cavaliere di Camelot ed Emma la Protetta del Re, ma questo rendeva questo secondo ancora più importante.

Raven strinse il braccio di Emma e le due si guardarono per qualche secondo (non si stavano parlando mentalmente, si stavano semplicemente guardando, come se avessero potuto imparare qualcosa in quel modo) e Raven poi disse, piano «Ti prometto che la pagherà, Emma, ti prometto che gliela faremo pagare cara.»

«Si pentirà di essere nato,» sibilò Emma e Charles le guardò.

Lui avrebbe preferito trovare un modo di risolvere la cosa pacificamente, ma non era stupido. Non era stupido e sapeva cosa volevano dire gli sguardi delle due, il modo in cui gli occhi di Emma erano diventati grigi e freddi.

Sarebbe stata guerra ed Emma non avrebbe perso, di questo ne era assolutamente certo.

 

Nei giorni seguenti Emma cominciò a chiamarlo i continuazione, ad orari sempre più assurdi, per allenarsi e Charles era quasi certo che Erik pensasse che Emma lo chiamasse per soddisfarla sessualmente e Dio. Dio.

Non che Emma non fosse bella perchè lo era, era bellissima, ma c'erano certe immagini mentali di cui Charles poteva fare benissimo a meno.

La sua telepatia stava migliorando a vista d'occhio. Ora che avevano un reale obiettivo, che stavano cominciando a lavorare ad un piano... Emma e Raven si allenavano nei combattimenti corpo a corpo, Charles passava tutto il suo tempo a giocare con la sua telepatia, lasciandola correre libera, nelle caverne sotterranee.

(A volte Charles si era chiesto cosa ci fosse nascosto lì sotto, oltre dove si allenavano loro, nella cavernina piccola in cui non erano mai entrati, ma avevano cose più importanti da fare che girovagare e comunque Emma gli aveva detto che non era nulla di importante, che non era nulla di utile e Charles aveva lasciato perdere).

La forma di diamante di Emma era assolutamente magnifica e più potente ogni giorno che passava, Raven si trasformava velocemente, diventava più piccola, più grossa, più agile, più pericolosa nello spazio di un respiro. Charles poteva sentire la sua telepatia che diventava una parte di lui, che diventava naturale come respirare e sapeva che non avrebbe potuto continuare a fingere a lungo, che non sapeva più come fare a sopprimere l'istinto di analizzare la mente di chiunque avesse davanti (non per male, semplicemente era un istinto che aveva avuto fin da quando era nato, che era stato una parte di lui fin da quando ricordava e che, fino a quel momento, era riuscito a controllare abbastanza facilmente).

Fino a quel momento.

Ora era come se il mondo stesse cantando, come se qualsiasi mente lo pregasse di essere esplorata, come se si stesse volontariamente privando dell'uso di una delle sue mani, dei suoi occhi e delle sue orecchie tutte insieme.

Si sentiva privo di qualcosa, qualcosa che era così radicata dentro di lui da renderlo Charles anche solo grazie alla sua mera esistenza. Stava rinnegando chi era, cosa provava, cosa desiderava e poteva sentire il desiderio di scoprirsi, di vivere come meglio gli aggradava.

E non poteva.

Non poteva e, se avessero perso, non avrebbe mai potuto.

Per questo si allenavano sempre di più, per questo passavano ore in quelle caverne, cercando di diventare abbastanza bravi da poter distruggere un intero esercito.

E poi una sera Emma aveva detto: «Dovremmo cercare compagni,» come se fosse la cosa più facile da fare, come se non fossero la Protetta del Re, una dei Cavalieri di Camelot e il servitore personale del Principe Ereditario.

«Chi ci ascolterebbe?» chiese comunque  Raven, sempre ottimista, ed Emma ci pensò per qualche secondo.

«Tutti gli altri telepati che sono là fuori... le persone che hanno amici che sono morti per mano di Shaw. Il popolo intero se sapesse la verità,» rispose, infervorandosi. Charles annuì, perchè probabilmente aveva ragione, ma non avevano alcun modo di trasmettere quelle informazioni a così tante persone; Charles poteva essere potente, ma non così tanto.

Emma si era alzata allora. «Potrei avervi mentito quando vi dicevo che lì dietro, in quella grotta, non c'è nulla...» non sembrava dispiaciuta, lo stava dicendo come un dato di fatto, come se fosse assolutamente normale. Charles pensò che era una cosa tipicamente da Emma.

«Non so da quanto sia lì, ma so a che cosa serve,» continuò, prima di cominciare ad andare. Charles e Raven la seguirono immediatamente e quando finalmente arrivarono alla stanza alla fine del piccolo tunnel trovarono... trovarono un elmo, come quelli che utilizzavano i soldati per andare in battaglia.

Eppure sembrava diverso.

«Ci sono arrivata dopo che mi hai spiegato della corona,» spiegò, sfiorando l'elmo con le dita. «Non so chi li abbia creati, non so chi Shaw abbia ingaggiato per costruirli, so solo che come la corona blocca i poteri dei telepati...» e poi si fermò, guardando l'elmo «questo li amplifica.»

Charles spalancò gli occhi e poi la bocca. Era un concetto assolutamente affascinante - era un certo tipo di metallo che creava questa speciale combinazione di effetti? Perchè Shaw aveva qualcosa che avrebbe avvantaggiato i telepati? <i>Quando poteva provarlo</i>?

Emma rise, sentendo la sua ultima domanda, ma non era un risolino divertito, era più un suono rassegnato ed un poco stanco.

«Ho provato ad usarlo una volta, sai Charles? Me lo sono messo in testa, mi sono concentrata,» Emma sembrava lontano mentre lo raccontava, come in un altro universo, come se allo stesso tempo stesse cercando due menti distinte. «Ero arrabbiata e volevo capire perchè Shaw non mi volesse bene, perchè disprezzasse una parte di me e quindi l'ho provato, l'ho usato.»

E poi si fermò, chiuse gli occhi e sospirò. «Non sono stata in grado di camminare per giorni, ho vomitato e vomitato, la mia testa sembrava vuota o troppo piena ad intervalli regolari.»

Guardò Charles e poi Raven e poi di nuovo l'elmo. «E' stata l'esperienza peggiore che io abbia mai provato.»

Charles era sconvolto. «Non ti lascerò riprovarlo,» sibilò, perchè non voleva vedere Emma ferita, non voleva che le succedesse alcun male. Emma sorrise e scosse la testa.

«No, sarebbe comunque inutile se lo riprovassi io,» continuò, e Raven si irrigidì accanto a lui, come se avesse capito qualcosa a cui lui ancora non era arrivato. «Credo ci voglia un telepate più potente,» disse casualmente Emma.

E Charles comprese.

Comprese l'allarme nella mente di Raven, il senso di colpa in quella di Emma. Erano le sue due più care amiche, loro e Hank, e Charles voleva loro un bene dell'anima e se fosse stato il contrario, se Charles avesse avuto un modo per risolvere la situazione ma avrebbe potuto arrecare danno ad uno di loro..-. Charles non l'avrebbe usata, lo sapeva, e avrebbe sbagliato.

Emma era così coraggiosa.

Lei lo guardò, come se non fosse sicura di aver capito bene, quindi Charles lo pensò di nuovo e di nuovo e di nuovo, fino a che Emma non urlò: «Basta!»

Era ovvio che si sentisse in colpa, che non volesse che Charles la perdonasse così facilmente, ma era un pensiero così stupido non perdonarla quando aveva dato loro la migliore possibilità di vincerla questa guerra.

«Proverei a fermarti,» disse Raven, accanto a lui, «ma ti conosco fin troppo bene, non sono stupida. Promettimi che starai attento,» mormorò Raven, piano, contro la sua tempia.

Charles annuì, le diede un bacio sulla guancia e poi fece lo stesso con Emma.

«Abbiamo un nome per questa meraviglia?» chiese, sfiorando l'elmo, tastandone la consistenza.

«Non lo so,» mormorò Emma. Charles piegò la testa e poi disse:

«Celebro,» e quando le altre due lo guardarono confuse, Charles rise, «è come Hank ha chiamato la sua ampolla preferita.»

Raven rise, incredula, ed Emma sembrava un poco più rilassata, quindi Charles si mise l'elmo sulla testa e pensò.

 

Erik non vedeva Charles da esattamente cinque ore, da quando Angel era venuta e se l'era portato via per ordine di Emma. La situazione stava per diventare ridicola.

Giustamente aveva deciso di sfogare la sua frustrazione su uno dei manichini disponibili per allenarsi (e se magari si stava immaginando la testa di Emma al posto di quella del manichino... beh).

Fu proprio mentre si stava preparando a fare un rovescio, che Alex apparve accanto a lui. Era troppo di buon umore, Erik poteva quasi fiutarglielo addosso e voleva distruggerlo anche solo per questo.

«Lo sai cosa stiamo pensando?» disse Alex, usando il plurale senza alcun motivo apparente. «Che da quando Charles si vede di meno in giro il tuo umore è caduto in picchiata così vertiginosamente che nemmeno quella volta in cui Sean è caduto da una delle finestre del castello può battere questa caduta.»

Erik si limitò ad arcuare un sopracciglio, perchè non vedeva la ragione di questa discussione.

«Quindi,» continuò, ignorando il suo sguardo di fuoco (probabilmente colpa di Charles, la sua irriverenza era contagiosa) «abbiamo deciso che dobbiamo indire un piano segreto per capire cosa sta tenendo occupato Charles e trovare un modo di dis-occuparlo.»

Erik aggrottò entrambe le sopracciglia ed Alex comunque non smise di parlare (maledettissimo Charles). «Perchè vedi, a noi piace dormire ed essere capaci di muoverci e saltare il giorno dopo e...»

Ed Erik aveva capito dove voleva andare a parare la conversazione e non aveva alcun interesse.

«So già cosa occupa Charles, Emma,» disse, lapidario.

Alex fece un strano verso (qualcosa a metà tra un "ah-ah!" come se avesse provato un punto e un "umh" come se sapesse qualcosa, ma non avesse alcuna intenzione di dirlo) ed Erik sbuffò, tornando a guardarlo.

«Ma vedi, il punto è, che anche la nostra cara Raven viene chiamata da Emma, negli stessi identici momenti. Caso? Non credo. Incestuosa cosa a tre? Sean dice di sì, ma noi altri crediamo sia molto improbabile il che ci porta a chiederci...»

«Cosa fanno tutto il giorno...?» concluse per lui Erik e Alex annuì, fiero.

«Allora? Sei dentro?» pressò, poi ed Erik se ne sarebbe pentito per il resto della sua vita, lo sentiva, ma disse comunque sì.

Maledizione a Charles, tutta maledettissima colpa sua.

 

Erik non era certo di quanto potesse fidarsi del piano di Alex e Sean, per tanti motivi, ma soprattutto perchè erano Alex e Sean - il fatto che Darwin fosse stato trascinato nella faccenda a sua volta era un poco più rassicurante, il cavaliere era decisamente il preferito di Erik (la sua sanità mentale era confrontante in un gruppo di cavalieri che comprendeva Alex, Sean e Raven) - ma quando gli dissero che avrebbero cominciato andando da Hank McCoy, Erik non potè vederci nulla di sbagliato in quel ragionamento.

Hank era una delle persone più vicine a Charles, abitavano assieme ed erano spesso visti in compagnia l'uno dell'altro; Charles gli aveva detto più volte che gli piaceva aiutare Hank nel suo lavoro, quando poteva.

Quindi sì, era un buon piano, se il dottore non fosse stato non solo assolutamente all'oscuro di tutto ma anche, francamente, poco interessato a scoprire cosa stesse succedendo - non che stesse succedendo per forza qualcosa, eh, possibilmente era tutto solo un grosso malinteso.

«Sir Summers,» disse McCoy, alla quinta domanda che Alex gli aveva posto nel giro di due minuti, «mi creda quando le dico che l'unico motivo per cui sono qui a rispondere alle vostre domande è che mi avete assicurato riguarda qualcosa che ha a che fare con la sicurezza di Charles e per la presenza del Principe,» e poi prese un'erba di cui Erik non aveva nessuna conoscenza e la lasciò a mollo nella brodaglia che aveva preparato fino ad ora «quindi quando le dico che no, non sono a conoscenza del tipo di rapporto che intercorre tra la Protetta del Re e Charles, mi creda e smetta di fare altre domande.»

Erik sapeva che la mutazione del dottore era particolare, che non aveva solo una mente straordinaria, ma anche una forza fuori dal comune, ma non l'aveva compreso fino ad ora, mentre guardare Alex con uno sguardo che, probabilmente, avrebbe intimorito anche lui.

Alex e Sean alzarono le braccia in segno di resa e Darwin sbuffò. «Mi dispiace, dottore, le crediamo. Sa dirci per caso dove si trovi ora Charles?»

Hank guardò Darwin e sembrò calmarsi leggermente - poteva capirlo, Darwin faceva questo effetto.

«No, temo, immagino nelle stanze della Lady Emma o in giardino,» rispose, prima di girare la brodaglia due volte ed alzarsi. «Bene, ora che ho concluso, vi pregherei di andare, questa particolare medicina deve rimanere a bollire per un'ora e i suoi fumi hanno possibili effetti negativi.»

Erik e Darwin annuirono, mentre Sean si avvicinò verso il calderone. Alex, invece, arcuò un sopracciglio. «E tu rimarrai qui a prenderteli tutti?» chiese, ed il dottore sbuffò.

«Ovviamente no, Sir Summers, io...» e probabilmente stava per dire loro quali sarebbero stati i suoi piani per il pomeriggio (e ad Erik davvero non importava, voleva solo trovare Charles e trovarlo in fretta) quando Alex sorrise.

«E allora puoi venire con noi!» annunciò, prendendo il braccio del dottore e cominciando a trascinarlo fuori dal suo studio. «Più persone parteciperanno alla missione Scopriamo Cosa Succede Alla Persona Su Cui Erik Ha Una Cotta Mostruosa meglio è.»

Erik si affogò sulla sua stessa saliva. «Alex!» sibilò, arrabbiato, ma il cavaliere si limitò s ghignazzare e trascinare un confuso McCoy con loro. Erik si stava già pentendo di tutto.

 

 

Non trovarono Charles, Emma e Raven nella camera della seconda, nè in giardino, nè nelle camere dell'ultima.

Non trovarono nulla fino a quando Erik non sbuffò e non lasciò che fosse il suo potere a fare la ricerca al posto suo, espandendosi all'interno del palazzo e cercando qualcosa che avrebbe potuto appartenere ad uno dei tre dispersi.

Per qualche minuto non sentì nulla - ed era strano, ma potevano essere usciti dal castello, magari?

E poi l'aveva sentito, un tintinnio che apparteneva all'armatura di Raven, sotto il castello, nelle grotte sotto le segrete. Che ci faceva lì? E sì, ora che sapeva dove cercare poteva sentire la collana di Emma - un regalo di Shaw di quando lei aveva fatto sette anni - e un oggetto che non riusciva a riconoscere, come un elmo.

«Li ho trovati,» disse, cominciando a camminare senza nemmeno controllare se gli altri lo stessero seguendo. Non aveva tempo da perdere per cose simili.

Gli altri cominciarono a camminare senza nemmeno fiatare, capendo che Erik li aveva trovati e li stava conducendo al loro nascondiglio.

Che cosa ci facevano lì, tutti e tre? Perchè Charles ed Emma erano così vicini? Non era normale, un conto erano lui e Charles che avevano cominciato a passare quasi tutto il giorno assieme per costrizione, ma Charles ed Emma? Era come se ci fosse qualcosa ad unirli.

E sebbene gli facesse male, sebbene potesse ammettere di non essere esattamente felice di lasciare Charles alla sua sorellastra, poteva accettarlo, se solo gliel'avessero detto. Così si sentiva rifiutato, ma incapace di andare avanti e lo stava distruggendo.

Quindi superò le guardie ed entrò nelle segrete, accendendo una delle torce.

Alex stava dicendo qualcosa dietro di lui, ma non lo stava ascoltando, non mentre poteva avvertire il metallo che si avvicinava sempre di più. Così tanto che poteva sentire la voce di Raven, solo un sussurro, nulla più.

La voce di Raven che, Erik non ne era certo, stava chiamando Charles? E sembrava spaventata, come se stesse cercando di trattenersi dall'urlare.

Hank stava già correndo - aveva anche un udito ipersviluppato, per caso? - ed Erik lo seguì a sua volta. Non era mai entrato in quella parte del castello, ma non fu difficile arrivare alla grotta principale, dove Emma e Raven erano a terra, intorno a Charles che era sdraiato a terra, ovviamente dolorante.

Erik fece per avvicinarsi, ma Emma quasi non ringhiò contro di lui. «No, solo il dottore,» disse e sembrava... sembrava spaventata, sembrava arrabbiata. Sembrava tante cose ed Emma normalmente era fredda ed imperscrutabile.

Hank era chinato su Charles, e gli stava apparentemente controllando pressione e battito cardiaco.

«Perchè solo Hank?» chiese Sean, guardando la scena davanti a lui. Erik si ricordò che i suoi cavalieri erano diventati amici di Charles, stranamente, che lo salutavano ogni mattina e Charles parlava con loro, scherzava e aveva cominciato a chiamarli con i loro nomi e a comportarsi un poco come una mamma chioccia, fino a che Raven non lo mandava via perchè - testuali parole - "Devo respirare, Charles, Dio, sei anche peggio di quando avevi sei anni".

«Io... non...» mormorò Raven, venendo zittita da Emma.

«Perchè lo dico io, piccolo urlatore,» sibilò, trasformandosi improvvisamente in un diamante. E Charles - non urlò esattamente - ma nel silenzio che era calato fece un gemito di dolore ed Emma si voltò, tornando immediatamente di carne ed ossa.

«Oh, perdonami, Charles, non...» si sedette di nuovo, senza sfiorare nemmeno Charles, semplicemente fissandolo.

Ed Erik non ne poteva più.

«Che cosa sta succedendo?» chiese, preoccupato ed arrabbiato e confuso e...

Charles fece un altro gemito, ovviamente delirante e Raven gli prese la mano.

«Cosa succede?» chiese, nessuno capiva a chi, ma un secondo dopo gli occhi di Raven si socchiusero pericolosamente - anche se nessuno aveva parlato. «Non m'interessa chi tu sia, Erik, il Principe di Camelot o il maledetto Padrone dell'Universo o la smetti di trasmettere le tue emozioni come una cagna in calore o esci da qui immediatamente.»

Erik aprì la bocca, ma non riuscì a dire nulla. Emma rise, ovviamente divertita. «Oh, Raven, sapevo che c'era un motivo se eri la mia preferita,» disse la sua sorellastra, ed Erik ci stava capendo sempre meno.

«Non puoi parlarmi così,» disse allora, perchè magari non poteva capire cosa ci fosse che non andasse con Charles, ma poteva e si sarebbe fatto rispettare da una sua diretta sottoposta. Raven non si alzò in piedi, semplicemente spostò il suo sguardo su Erik, così pieno di paura e di odio.

«Ah, sì? Vuoi scommetterci?» mormorò, mentre la sua pelle cominciava a trasformarsi e se Erik fosse stato chiunque altro, ora avrebbe usato l'armatura che aveva addosso per strozzarla - o almeno farle abbastanza male.

Sorprendentemente era stato Hank ad intervenire. «Ora piantatela entrambi,» ringhiò, sorprendendo tutti «specialmente tu, Raven. Dovresti sapere che non è una buona idea arrabbiarsi ora...»

Erik (assieme ad Alex, Sean e Darwin) aggrottò le sopracciglia a quella frase, mentre Emma si voltò verso Hank.

«Oh, questo è uno sviluppo interessante,» disse, piano, come se stesse pensando a qualcosa con molta concentrazione. Il dottore scosse le spalle.

«Crede di essere più bravo a nascondere le cose di quanto è in realtà,» si limitò a dire Hank, prima di accarezzare il braccio di Charles con affetto (Erik non era geloso, no). «E vivendo a stretto contatto...»

Emma annuì. «Comprendo.»

«Emma,» disse poi Erik, e magari era sembrata una richiesta disperata, magari sembrava una domanda e un "<i>ti prego</i>", ma... aveva bisogno di sapere. «Raven...» aggiunse poi e le due donne si guardarono.

«Tu sei davvero l'ultima persona che dovrebbe saperne qualcosa di tutto questo,» mormorò Raven, abbassando lo sguardo su suo fratello.

Emma però lo stava ancora guardando e apparentemente stava prendendo una decisione, perchè si stava piegando su Charles, senza ancora sfiorandolo e chiudendo gli occhi.

Non sapeva cosa stesse facendo, ma rimase in attesa.

«Sappiate,» disse poi, alzandosi, «che se anche cercherete di parlare a qualcuno di quello che sto per dirvi non potrete. Se sentirò anche solo la vostra più minima inclinazione a rivelare quelle che sto per svelarvi, vi renderò incapaci di parlare per due giorni. E credetemi, posso. Posso perchè non sono una brava come Charles e perchè non m'interessa quasi nulla della vostra esistenza.»

Erik aprì la bocca per chiederle di cosa diamine stesse parlando, quando sentì: "E quello di cui non dovete parlare è esattamente questo" detto dalla voce di Emma. Ma le labbra dell'altra non si erano mosse, nemmeno di un centimetro.

No, non era possibile... semplicemente non...

Sì, Erik caro, io sono una telepate, continuò Emma, prima di guardare anche tutti gli altri cavalieri, e volete sapere la cosa migliore? Non sono nemmeno la telepate più forte che avete incontrato, aggiunse ed Erik poteva sentirla sorridere, ma la sua bocca era ancora ferma.

Il nostro caro Charles detiene questo onore, aveva aggiunto. E il mondo di Erik si era bloccato.

 

Charles si svegliò lentamente, cercando di capire dove si trovasse, cosa fosse successo, perchè la sua testa avesse deciso di ucciderlo. E poi ricordò Celebro, ricordò di aver avvertito tutti i pensieri degli abitanti di Camelot in un solo istante e di non essere stato pronto.

Se ci avesse riprovato ora, probabilmente, non sarebbe successo nulla.

Era stato l'impatto, la sorpresa, tutte quelle bellissime menti che vibravano intorno alla sua dopo anni ed anni di solitudine.

Poi però i suoi ricordi cominciavano a diventare confusi e certamente non poteva essere accaduto quello che pensava. Aprì gli occhi e, con le sue barriere ancora deboli, avvertì le menti di Alex, Sean, Dawrin ed Erik nella stanza di sotto, lo studio di Hank, assieme a quest'ultimo, Raven ed Emma.

Quindi non se l'era immaginato. Oh, maledizione.

on puoi nasconderti lì per sempre, caro, gli disse Emma e Charles quasi non rise.

Sei sicura? temo di sì, tesoro. Tanto più che Raven è spaventata a morte.

Fu questo a far alzare Charles. Si sentiva ancora scombussolato e un poco stanco ed era come se il suo cervello non fosse esattamente connesso al meglio con il resto del suo corpo, ma andava bene comunque, poteva muoversi.

Aprì la porta che cigolò pesantemente e cominciò a scendere le scale a poco a poco. In due secondi Raven era al suo fianco e lo stava aiutando nell'impresa (Charles gliene era grato).

«Onestamente,» disse, quando arrivarono finalmente davanti agli altri «perchè nulla va mai come dovrebbe? Credi sia una qualche maledizione sulla nostra famiglia, Raven, mia cara?» e sua sorella aveva riso, passandogli una mano tra i capelli - come faceva quando era piccola ed era spaventata per una qualsiasi ragione.

Emma stava sorridendo ed Hank sembrava genuinamente felice di vederlo in piedi. Gli altri... gli altri erano un altro discorso.

Alex e Sean erano seduti lontani da lui e sembravano nervosi (Charles poteva sentire una serie di nonpensareaquesto oracistaipensa-nonpensare provenire dalle loro menti), Erik non lo stava nemmeno guardando. Darwin, invece, aveva gli occhi puntati su di lui.

Puoi sentirmi? pensò il cavaliere, ovviamente rivolgendosi a Charles e quest'ultimo annuì.

Darwin annuì e poi la sua mente si chiuse, nascosta dentro una porta che sarebbe stata facilissima da abbattere, ma che Charles non avrebbe mai nemmeno sfiorato.

«Mah,» disse alla fine Darwin, «non m'importa sul serio.» Charles poteva sentire che era sincero, Darwin glielo stava lasciando leggere abbastanza chiaramente. «In più sei sempre la persona più innocua sulla faccia della terra, se dovessi cominciare ad essere spaventato di te sarebbe un poco strano.»

Charles rise, piano, mentre Darwin gli sorrideva a sua volta.

Hank si limitò a mettersi al suo fianco, come a mostrare da quale parte stesse.

«Beh,» borbottò Alex, «immagino che Darwin abbia sollevato un buon punto. Sei... sei pur sempre Charles e...» e Sean scrollò le spalle a sua volta.

«Sì, insomma, sei nostro amico, amico, non posso...» si morse il labbro, prima di sorridere «siamo cavalieri, non li abbandoniamo gli amici qui in giro.»

Charles sapeva che non erano ancora perfettamente convinti, ma poteva anche avvertire che ci avrebbero genuinamente provato, che avrebbero fatto del loro meglio. Ed era tutto quello che Charles poteva chiedere.

Poi si voltò verso Erik e non provò nemmeno a leggergli la mente. Perchè non voleva e perchè era spaventato.

«Una volta ti ho chiesto se avevi altri misteri da svelarmi, Charles,» disse, in un tono che sembrava di rimprovero. Charles scosse le spalle.

«Io non dissi mai no,» rispose onestamente. Non c'erano scuse  per le sue menzogne a parte quelle evidenti, che dovevano essere chiare a qualsiasi persona in quella stanza.

Se si fosse venuto a sapere Charles ed Emma sarebbero stati uccisi, decapitati sotto ordine di Shaw senza alcuna speranza di salvezza. Avevano mentito perchè era l'unica cosa che avevano potuto fare, l'unica scelta che era rimasta loro.

E Charles sapeva che ora come ora Erik non avrebbe accettato quella spiegazione perchè si sentiva tradito nel profondo, ma era la migliore che aveva.

Erik se n'era andato e non si era voltato indietro.

La mano di Raven nella sua era stata di qualche conforto, ma non quello di cui Charles aveva davvero bisogno.

 

Charles non poteva dire di non esserlo aspettato, ma continuava comunque a guardare la porta, sperando di vedere riapparire Erik da un momento all'altro - anche perchè stavano spiegando la situazione ai cavalieri ed Erik avrebbe davvero dovuto sentire cosa stavano dicendo.

Eppure dopo un'ora Erik non era ancora tornato e Charles, che non osava utilizzare i suoi poteri nemmeno per vedere dove si trovava all'interno del palazzo, si sentiva agitato, come se dovesse fare qualcosa ma non sapeva esattamente cosa.

«Se vuoi andare vai,» gli disse ad un certo punto Raven, che non era una telepate, ma lo conosceva fin troppo bene. «Possiamo anche cavarcela da sole io ed Emma,» ed aveva ragione, anche perchè la parte più difficile della spiegazione si era conclusa e... e temeva che quella con Erik sarebbe stata molto più lunga di quella che avevano appena avuto.

A dire il vero Charles era ancora stanco, era quasi certo di non avere la forza nelle gambe per arrivare fino in camera di Erik, ma il pensiero di rimandare, di lasciare che questa situazione tra di loro continuasse fino all'indomani era insopportabile.

Si alzò dunque, annuendo ed accarezzandole la guancia. Nessuno lo fermò o gli chiese dove stesse andando (non che ci fossero davvero dubbi sull'ultima).

Ci mise più di quanto ci avrebbe messo di solito per arrivare nella stanza del principe, guadagnandosi un paio di occhiate preoccupate dal resto della servitù - a cui aveva risposto con un sorriso stanco, ma rassicurante. Aveva bisogno di dormire, ma non era il momento.

La porta di Erik era chiusa, ma le guardie poste all'entrata del corridoio non gli diedero problemi e lo fecero passare immediatamente - ad Erik piaceva dire loro chi potevano e chi non potevano fare passare quando era di cattivo umore, risolvendo il problema ancora prima che bussasse alla sua porta.

Era un buon segno, no?

Non bussò nemmeno - aveva addosso un piccolo oggetto di metallo, un cucchiaio che aveva preso dallo studio di Hank proprio per questa ragione - e la porta si aprì immediatamente quando la spinse.

Erik era seduto davanti al camino spento, come gli aveva visto fare tante volte prima di una battaglia particolare o quando doveva prendere una decisione difficile. Charles avrebbe voluto passargli una mano sulle spalle, fargli un massaggio rilassante e dirgli di calmare la mente.

La consapevolezza di non poterlo fare, che questo gesto così semplice gli era proibito, lo uccideva (e la possibilità che Erik, disgustato, avrebbe gettato via anche la loro amicizia era così terribile che Charles cercava di non pensarci).

Forse avrebbe dovuto provare a dire qualcosa, ma... ma cosa poteva dire? Avevano entrambi le loro ragioni in questa discussione, entrambi avevano agito come ritenevano più opportuno secondo le condizioni e non era andato tutto bene, ma Charles non era pentito, non pensava di essere completamente nel torto (non da come aveva reagito Erik alla condanna a morte di quel telepate, un poco di tempo prima).

«Capisco perchè non me l'hai detto,» disse Erik, piano «razionalmente... con Shaw e tutto...»

Charles si avvicinò un poco, rimanendo comunque troppo lontano per poterlo toccare. «Tu non sei lui, Erik,» ci tenne a precisare, perchè tra tutte le sue preoccupazioni, questa sera sempre stata... era sempre stata quella che l'aveva preoccupato di meno, perchè aveva fiducia in Erik, in quel Principe che aveva imparato ad ammirare e nell'uomo che aveva imparato ad amare.

«Ne sei così certo?» gli chiese Erik, acido e velenoso. Charles non mosse nemmeno un muscolo.

«Sì, Erik,» rispose, cercando di fargli capire quanto intendesse ogni singola parola, quanto fosse serio. Sì, era una convinzione profondamente radicata dentro di lui, che aveva fondato tutto il loro rapporto. «Se avessi creduto che ci fosse stata anche una sola possibilità che tu fossi come Shaw... non sarei mai diventato tuo amico, Erik.»

Erik SNORTED e si passò una mano sulle tempie, stancamente. «E' questo che siamo, Charles? Amici?»

Charles lo guardò, cercando di comprendere cosa stesse dicendo, cosa voleva che Charles capisse. Senza la sua telepatia era così difficile comprendere cosa volevano le altre persone. Anche se aveva passato una vita a tenere imbrigliato il suo potere, era sempre come se gli mancasse un pezzo del puzzle mentre parlava con qualcuno.

«Mi piace pensarlo,» rispose allora, perché era la cosa più onesta che potesse dire, perchè lo sperava davvero. Perchè se anche Erik non gli avrebbe mai permesso di toccarlo di nuovo, Charles avrebbe potuto vivere con solo la possibilità di consigliarlo, di vederlo diventare un Re saggio e degno dell'amore del suo popolo. Nulla l'avrebbe fatto più felice che vedere Erik sul trono, nel posto che gli spettava.

Erik non disse nulla per qualche secondo e Charles era disposto ad aspettare, ma aveva bisogno di sedersi, aveva davvero...

«Capisco razionalmente perchè non me l'hai detto,» disse Erik, improvvisamente, e... non avevano già risolto questo punto? Charles si era perso qualcosa? «Ma c'è una parte di me che è così arrabbiata con te, Charles.»

Erik si voltò finalmente a guardarlo e i suoi occhi erano... confusi, feriti, arrabbiati. Erano qualcosa che Charles non avrebbe mai voluto vedere.

«Non ho mai avuto segreti per te, e invece tu ne tenevi così tanti,» riprese, mordendosi il labbro «è sempre stato un rapporto impari il nostro. Tu conoscevi tutto di me e io nulla di te,» e non era vero. Non era vero perchè Charles, inizialmente, non conosceva nulla di Erik, le cose importanti le aveva scoperte a poco a poco e continuava a scoprirle ogni giorno.

Le cose che rendevano la loro amicizia quella che era, la generosità di Erik, il suo cuore dolce sotto la scorza da duro, tutte le motivazioni per cui si era innamorato di lui.

«Forse è vero, non ti ho detto della mia famiglia o dei miei poteri,» ammise, perchè era inutile non ammettere quello «ma non ti ho mai mentito su quello che provavo, su chi sono, su quello che penso. Quello con cui hai giocato a scacchi o da cui ti sei fatto leggere tutti quei noiosissimi libri di strategie militari... quello ero io,» e la sua voce, forse, era un po' troppo disperata, ma non importava. «Ero sempre e comunque io, come puoi non capirlo? I nostri poteri non definiscono chi siamo, un telepate non è cattivo perchè è nato con la capacità di leggere nella mente altrui, come tu non sei nato per uccidere solo perchè puoi controllare il metallo.»

Ed era un discorso che aveva fatto così tante volte e nessuno l'aveva mai ascoltato, nessuno aveva mai ascoltato veramente le sue preghiere, la sua disperazione ad essere considerato un mostro per qualcosa che non aveva scelto, che aveva scelto lui e che lui non avrebbe potuto rimuovere come non avrebbe potuto tagliarsi un braccio.

Eppure era stato costretto a nascondersi per tutta la sua vita. Nascondersi da Kurt Marko, dai suoi amici, da chiunque. Per quale motivo, poi? Perchè così il Re Shaw poteva continuare a passare impunito per i crimini che aveva commesso.

Erik si era alzato dalla sedia, avvicinandosi verso di lui e Charles non si era mosso. Non si era tirato indietro quando una mano del Principe gli aveva accarezzato il viso.

«Voglio sapere tutto quello che stai pensando,» disse improvvisamente Erik, come se volesse prendere il potere di Charles e rigirarglielo contro. A lui non importava, ora che non avevano più segreti (beh, doveva ancora dirgli di Shaw e di sua madre, ma...), non aveva più motivo di non lasciare che Erik entrasse.

«Sono felice perchè avevo paura che non mi avresti più considerato tuo amico, sono stanco perchè, a quanto pare, ho appena avuto il cervello fritto da milioni di menti, sono sollevato che nessuno sta per andare dal Re a farmi decapitare, sono confuso e terrorizzato e...» ma Erik lo interruppe, sorridendo.

«Perchè sei confuso?» chiese, piano. Charles pensò di non dirglielo, di rimanere in silenzio, ma come avrebbe potuto a quel punto?

«Perchè pensavo che una volta saputa la verità non mi avresti più voluto parlare, perchè non importano i miei poteri, sono pur sempre un servo e tu mi stai guardando come se fossi qualcosa di più,» lo sguardo di Erik era caldo e pieno di qualcosa che Charles voleva, ma temeva non avrebbe mai potuto avere «perchè tu sei il Principe e io un telepate e...»

E poi Erik lo interruppe di nuovo (stava diventando un vizio). «Aspetta... vuoi dire che quando sei scappato...» mormorò, lasciando la frase in sospeso e guardandolo. Charles arrossì miseramente, ma si costrinse a continuare a rispondere.

«Era perchè pensavo a quante cose dovevo dirti, quante cose non sapevi, perchè sapevo che non avresti mai accettato il mio potere e...» ed Erik l'aveva baciato a quel punto e Charles si era zittito, piegandosi nel bacio, prendendo il viso dell'altro e spingendoselo addosso perchè l'aveva voluto per così tanto.

Così tanto.

Erik lo trascinò verso il letto, sdraiandosi sopra di lui e continuando a baciarlo, mentre Charles non credeva ancora che fossero davvero lì.

Accarezzò il petto dell'altro, anche da sopra la maglietta, esaminando il corpo dell'altro piano, con riverenza (dopotutto non poteva sapere come avrebbe reagito Erik alle notizie seguenti, alla loro decisione di rimuovere Shaw dal trono) mentre le mani di Erik sembravano essere su tutto il suo corpo.

E Charles si rese conto che era troppo stanco per poter fare davvero qualcosa.

«Erik,» disse (e Dio, era davvero la sua voce, quella? Così roca?) «Erik non...» ma l'altro lo zittì, piano.

«Lascia fare a me,» disse, perchè probabilmente poteva sentire la stanchezza di Charles, il modo in cui i suoi muscoli erano tesi e doloranti anche da sdraiato. E Charles non poteva rifiutargli nulla quando glielo chiedeva così - non avrebbe potuto rifiutargli nulla in ogni caso.

Erik gli baciò gli angoli della bocca e poi il mento, mentre slacciava i propri pantaloni e poi quelli di Charles. Le sue mani erano delicate, ma sapevano cosa volevano e quando le loro erezioni si sfiorarono, Charles gettò la testa all'indietro perchè... perchè Dio.

Erik prese entrambi i loro sessi in mano, facendoli sfregare assieme ed accarezzandoli, e Charles aprì gli occhi, guardando lo spettacolo che era il Principe di Camelot, eccitato sopra di lui, eccitato per lui.

Charles si portò in avanti con le ultime forze che aveva e baciò Erik, lo baciò con tutto quello che aveva, soffocando i gemiti dentro la sua bocca e cercando di recuperare tutto il calore che poteva.

Erik lo lasciò fare, e Charles percepì qualcosa come Charles, CharlesCharlesCharles che era così forte che persino le sue barriere non riuscivano a bloccarlo (Erik stava cercando di comunicare telepaticamente con lui? Solamente così si poteva spiegare la potenza di quel pensiero...) Charles rispose con una carezza, mandata direttamente dentro il cervello dell'altro ed Erik venne così, per quel tocco che era illegale e pericoloso.

Charles venne poco dopo, nella mano di Erik che continuava ad accarezzarlo e sussurrò il nome di Erik quando lo fece, ad un centimetro dalle sue labbra.

Si distesero sul letto di Erik, che stava stringendo Charles con forza, anche se un poco esitante.

«Avremmo dovuto parlare, c'è qualco-» Charles sbadigliò, incapace di trattenersi ed Erik rise tra i suoi capelli «c'è qualcosa che devi sapere ancora.»

«L'avevo immaginato,» mormorò, prima di ridere «devi dirmi per caso che sei anche un alieno? O qualcosa del genere perchè...»

Charles gli diede un piccolo colpo alla gamba. «No, non c'entro io,» disse, ridendo ed Erik lo baciò piano.

«E allora dormi, prima, può aspettare,» lo rimproverò Erik.

Charles avrebbe voluto dirgli che no, non avrebbe potuto, ma si stava già addormentando. Maledetto Celebro.

 

Quando Charles si svegliò, Erik non era a letto con lui ed erano passate... un bel po' di ore, maledizione.

Si guardò intorno, assonnato, e trovò Erik di nuovo seduto davanti al camino. Charles non gli stava leggendo la mente, ma non aveva bisogno di essere un telepate per sapere che era arrabbiato.

Si alzò (rendendosi felicemente conto che le sue gambe erano più ferme ora) e non si premurò nemmeno di rimettersi i pantaloni. Erano gli unici lì ed Erik aveva già visto quello che avrebbe dovuto nascondere.

«Erik?» lo chiamò piano. Il Principe si voltò a guardarlo e gli fece segno di avvicinarsi. Charles lo fece, e quando fu abbastanza vicino, Erik lo fece appoggiare con le ginocchia alla sedia, mentre gli circondava la vita con le braccia e posizionava la fronte sul suo petto.

Charles gli accarezzò i capelli, piano.

«Cosa succede?» chiese, ma Erik non rispose.

Charles stava già per dire che non aveva importanza, che se non voleva dirlo sarebbe andato bene lo stesso, quando Erik disse: «Leggilo nella mia mente.»

Charles non si mosse, nemmeno respirò per un'eternità (o pochi secondi, più probabilmente) e poi chiese, piano: «Cosa?» perchè doveva aver sentito male, doveva... per forza, Erik non gli avrebbe mai chiesto di...

«Voglio che mi leggi la mente, Charles,» disse Erik, di nuovo, ma ancora non lo stava guardando in faccia. Diceva sul serio? Era un trucco? Un trucco per quale motivo, poi? Forse non gli era piaciuto quello che Charles aveva fatto la sera prima, aveva rovinato tutto quando aveva fatto unire le loro menti e... «Smettila di andare nel panico e semplicemente leggimi nella mente.»

Charles lo fece. Per la prima volta da quando si conobbero, Charles entrò completamente nella mente di Erik e dovette trattenere un sospiro. Poter sentire i pensieri di Erik, avvertire tutti i suoi sentimenti, tutto quello che pensava/sapeva/provava. Era come tornare a casa dopo un'esilio lungo una vita.

Oddio.

Charles non sapeva come avrebbe fatto quando Erik gli avrebbe chiesto di uscire. Non pensava avrebbe più potuto farcela.

«Oh,» bisbigliò Erik, ma non era un brutto oh (Charles sapeva tutto quello che provava, ne era certo). Era un oh che voleva dire la stessa cosa che pensava Charles, era un oh sorpreso perchè Erik non pensava che potesse essere così, perchè con Emma non lo era stato.

«Emma?» chiese Charles, confuso ed Erik, invece di rispondere a parole, gli mostrò cosa era successo due ore prima, quando Emma era andata a cercare Charles ed aveva finito per dire ad Erik tutta la verità su Shaw.

Gli aveva mostrato quello che Charles le aveva trasmesso e Charles strinse Erik a sè con quanta più forza avesse.

«Lo voglio morto,» mormorò Erik, e la sua voce era piena di odio.

Il rapporto tra Shaw ed Erik era sempre stato complicato - Shaw aveva ignorato Erik per metà della sua esistenza e quest aveva spinto Erik a provare risentimento nei suoi confronti, ma anche a volerlo rendere orgoglioso, e Charles sapeva che era esattamente quello che Shaw aveva voluto.

Charles si morse il labbro. «Uccidere Shaw non ti porterà la pace, amico mio,» gli disse, piano, un bisbiglio che nessuno oltre loro due avrebbe mai potuto udire.

«Non è la pace che sto cercando, Charles,» e oh, quella era una bugia, lo sapevano entrambi. E poi Charles pensò ai genitori di Emma, alla mamma di Erik, a quel telepate della sua visione e il ragazzo che Shaw aveva condannato a morte davanti a lui.

Non voleva uccidere Shaw, non voleva uccidere nessuno, ma non avrebbe potuto fermare Erik o Emma, non ne aveva alcun diritto.

«Sarò con te qualsiasi cosa tu voglia fare,» disse ad Erik, allora, perchè c'era una cosa di cui era assolutamente certo. «Sarei orgoglioso di essere il tuo servitore fino al giorno della mia morte.»

Erik rise a quel punto. «Non essere stupido, Charles, sei un pessimo servitore. Saresti molto meglio come consigliere.»

Charles rise a sua volta.

 

«No,» disse Raven, sbattendo i piedi a terra come se avesse cinque anni. Onestamente.

«Sono d'accordo con lei,» disse Erik, incrociando le braccia. E messi uno accanto all'altro sembravano una coppia di infanti. Adorabili, ma pur sempre un poco fastidiosi. Charles avrebbe comunque fatto quello che voleva, sia che loro fossero stati d'accordo o no, specialmente perchè sentiva che Emma era dalla sua parte (non che le piacesse l'idea, ma riconosceva che era l'unica soluzione possibile).

«Erik, Raven...» provò, perchè magari sarebbe riuscito a convincerli con le buone (cosa molto, ma molto difficile, lo sapeva bene) ma prima che potesse continuare Erik lo bloccò.

«No, l'ultima volta che hai utilizzato quell'affare ti ha quasi fritto il cervello, ricordi com'eri dopo?» chiese Erik e Charles si costrinse a non arrossire - non che qualcuno lì dentro non sapesse cosa fosse successo dopo (anche perchè Raven li aveva riaccolti dicendo, ad alta voce, «Charles, sei una baldracca!» che aveva fatto scoppiare a ridere più o meno tutti tranne Darwin).

«Non ero preparato,» spiegò, per l'ennesima volta, perchè sapeva di potercela fare ora, di essere pronto a ricevere qualsiasi cosa avrebbe lanciato lui il maledetto Celebro.

Hank lo stava esaminando ora, e aveva detto che probabilmente era stato costruito da qualcuno che aveva il suo tipo di mutazione - superintelligenza, non per forza superforza - e che era stato designato per incrementare il potere dei telepati, sì, ma che solamente un telepate estremamente potente poteva utilizzarlo senza conseguenze catastrofiche. E se quello che Emma continuava a ripetergli da quando si erano incontrati era vero allora eccolo, era lui il super telepate di cui avevano bisogno.

«E cosa se non è come pensi tu? Magari non sei così forte come credi, semplicemente, e non puoi utilizzare Celebro!» e qualcuno avrebbe potuto prenderlo come un insulto, ma, a dire il vero, era una frase perfettamente logica. Non avevano prove del fatto che Charles fosse davvero così speciale se non le parole di Emma, che fece un passo avanti verso Erik.

«No, ti sbagli,» disse, fiera e decisa, «se c'è qualcuno che può fare funzionare questo affare è Charles. Il potere che contiene dentro di sè? E' il potere più grande che io abbia mai visto a qualsiasi telepate,» mormorò, come se stesse ripensando indietro a tutti gli incontri che aveva fatto.

Charles non sapeva se era davvero così speciale, ma sapeva che... sentiva che avrebbe potuto.

«Quali altre scelte abbiamo?» chiese, comunque, rivolgendosi sia a Raven che ad Erik, se gli avessero proposto un'alternativa, una qualsiasi, avrebbe accantonato il suo di piano e li avrebbe lasciati fare.

Se non avessero portato nulla di nuovo si sarebbe rifiutato di attendere ancora.

«Potremmo attaccare, senza tutto questo...» disse Erik e poi indicò Celebro con un segno di disgusto, Raven annuì, dandogli corda. Emma sospirò.

«Certamente, andiamo ad abbattere il Re che assorbe energia e dunque qualsiasi colpo mandiamo lui contro e il suo esercito. Dopotutto siamo solo in otto! Grandioso!» disse Emma, facendo comprendere quanto fosse sarcastica la sua frase. Charles rise, perchè era una visione effettivamente divertente, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia da Raven ed Erik assieme. Era un'arma incredibilmente potente.

«So che siete spaventati,» disse, alla fine, avvicinandosi ad entrambi, «ma vi do la mia parola che andrà tutto bene. Ve lo prometto e questa volta, se succederà qualcosa di brutto potrete chiedere ad Erik di staccarmelo dalla testa, sono certo che lo farà con piacere,» aggiunse, lanciando uno sguardo divertito all'altro.

Che non stava ridendo per nulla, Charles sospirò.

Almeno nessuno stava provando a fermarlo ora. Si avvicinò ad Hank e Celebro, sfiorandolo.

Ricordava il secondo prima che tutte le menti lo mandassero in sovraccarico, com'era stato essere lì e poter spingersi fin dove voleva, toccare la mente di tutti, essere collegato con il mondo intero.

Charles avrebbe potuto diventare drogato di qualcosa del genere.

«Cerca di non farlo, okay?» gli chiese Emma, ridacchiando, ed era ovvio che gli avesse letto nella mente, perchè nessuno riusciva a capire di cosa stessero parlando. Era divertente in maniera strana quindi le sorrise e poi prese Celebro.

Questa sarebbe stata solo una prova per vedere se Charles era davvero in grado di reggere il peso di tutte quelle menti ora che sapeva cosa aspettarsi. Erik e Raven credevano che la risposta sarebbe stata no.

Charles non aveva alcun dubbio che sarebbe stata sì.

«Non posso promettere nulla,» rispose, prima di infilarsi Celebro.

In un attimo era di nuovo Camelot, tutta Camelot, ogni muro, finestra sospiro. Ogni guardia, ogni servo, ogni nobile. Era tutto e nessuno, era ovunque e da nessuna parte, avrebbe potuto plasmare popoli e civiltà così, imporre la pace nel mondo. Non l'avrebbe fatto ma ora capiva perchè era sembrato così favoloso la prima volta.

Non sapeva per quanto tempo avesse vagato, gli sembrava per pochi minuti, quando sentì una mano che gli sfiorava la spalla. Si concentrò sulla mente della persona - Emma - che gli diceva di tornare indietro, che era abbastanza.

Lui lo fece, perchè era la cosa giusta.

Si confinò nuovamente dentro la sua stessa mente, in quella catena fatta di pelle e moralismi, in cui tutto era troppo stretto e lui non riusciva a respirare a dovere, dove il suo potere era segregato, anche se avrebbe potuto essere così grande.

Si tolse l'elmo e guardò tutti negli occhi.

«Allora?» chiese Raven e Charles le sorrise. Come poteva spiegarle cosa era stata quell'esperienza? Come poteva spiegarle cosa aveva significato connettersi a tutte quelle persone?

Non avrebbe mai potuto capire.

«Funziona,» rispose, dunque ed Emma sbuffò.

«Fin troppo bene, direi,» commentò, guadagnandosi le occhiate confuse dei non telepati. Charles si limitò a sospirare.

«Non è come pensi,» le disse ed Emma rise.

«Davvero?» chiese, incredula, «vuoi davvero provare a convincermi che...»

«Sì, Emma, perchè non stavo...» rispose, concitato.

«Sì che stavi, Charles! Sì che stavi e...»

«E tu che ne sai? Hai la minima idea...»

«Scusate?» chiese improvvisamente Sean ed entrambi si voltarono verso di lui, infastiditi dall'intrusione. «Potreste farci entrare nella conversazione? Non che non sia stranamente divertente guardare mentre cominciate una conversazione e rispondete prima che abbia finito perchè tanto avete letto la frase nella mente dell'altro ma...»

Arcuarono entrambi un sopracciglio alla spiegazione altamente confusionaria di Sean, ma si accorsero che era vero, avevano cominciato a rispondere alle cose senza nemmeno aspettare che l'altro finisse di formularla.

«Cosa sta succedendo?» pressò Erik ed Emma sbuffò.

«Succede che Charles si stava perdendo,» disse, sibilando e lui sbuffò.

«Non mi stavo...»

«Sono passati quindici minuti, Charles, e tu credevi che ne fossero passati due!» disse Emma, incredula e Charles aggrottò le sopracciglia.

«Il che ci da un margine di tempo di un quarto d'ora, che mi aiuterà immensamente a tenere conto del tempo e...»

E poi erano stati interrotti da Erik.

«Cosa vuol dire che ti eri perso?» aveva chiesto, piano, ovviamente di nuovo contro la faccenda.

«Vuol dire che è difficile tenere il proprio senso del tempo quando si è impegnato ad essere ovunque contemporaneamente,» esplicò ed Erik non sembrava felice della spiegazione. «Non importa comunque, perchè ora abbiamo visto che posso farcela. La prova è stata un successo, direi.»

Nessuno annuì, Charles avrebbe preferito un poco di partecipazione.

 

Charles era disteso, la testa appoggiata sul petto di Erik e non riusciva a smettere di pensare a tutto quello che sarebbe potuto andare male l'indomani. Ese non fosse riusciuto a convincere nessuno? Doveva tenere fuori Emma, Erik e tutti gli altri dalla sua spiegazione, così avrebbe potuto prendersi interamente la colpa del fatto,se avessero fallito.

Erik ed Emma non ne sarebbero stati felici e Raven probabilmente gli avrebbe urlato contro per ore se solo avesse saputo del suo piano, ma era davvero l'unica cosa logica da fare. Se Charles e Celebro avessero fallito, se l'odio per i telepati avrebbe fatto sì che il popolo non gli avrebbe creduto, allora sarebbe stato meglio che gli altri fossero pronti ad inventare un altro piano, anche se magari Charles non sarebbe stato in vita per vederlo.

«A cosa stai pensando?» chiese Erik, piano e Charles chiuse gli occhi, godendosi il suo del.a sua voce e il suo respiro. Concentrandosi sul mormorio di pensieri che non avrebbe nemmeno cercato di leggere (era solo bello averli lì, che trillavano vivi e caldi).

A cosa stava pensando. Bella domanda.

«Nulla d'importante,» rispose, baciando il petto del compagno e sperando che gl'altro fosse disposto a lasciare andare il discorso. Quello era Erik, però, ovviamente non era disposto a lasciare andare nulla.

Erik era un segugio con una preda, pronto ad azzannarla in qualsiasi occasione, instancabile sempre e comunque.

«Perchè mi stai mentendo, Charles?» chiese infatit, sbuffando leggermente «credevo l'avessimo smessa, no?» e Charles rise, perchè Erik non era davvero arrabbiato, ma aveva ragione: la quantità di segreti che Charles gli aveva tenuto erano abbastanza.

«Stavo pensando a domani,» disse allora ed Erik si fece silenzioso, ma Charles sentì la tensione che proveniva dal suo corpo. In un certo senso Erik era spaventato quasi quanto lui, ma per motivazioni differenti e più della paura, più di tutto il resto, quello che provava era prevalentemente rabbia.

Rabbia così grande che Charles cercava di tenersene lontano, o avrebbe consumato qualsiasi altra cosa.

«Lo sai che, se vuoi, possiamo rimandare, giusto?» mormorò, così sicuro, così deciso, «se non te la senti possiamo fare tra tre giorni o tra quattro o tra un maledetto mese.»

E lo intendeva sul serio, Charles lo sapeva perfettamente, sapeva che per il suo bene avrebbe anche fatto finta di sopportare Shaw, di non volerlo morto, solamente per lui. La suola consapevolezza serviva a renderlo più tranquillo, a convincerlo che fosse la scelta giusta, che avrebbe lasciato Erik e gli altri lontano da tutto fino a che Shaw non fosse stato punito.

«Erik,» disse allora, piano, e per un attimo pensò di utilizzare i suoi poteri, di dargli una piccola spinta a vederla come lui, ma non poteva, non avrebbe mai potuto «domani non devi assolutamente rivelare prima del tempo di essere a conoscenza delle immagini che passerò,» disse, piano, sapendo già che Erik avrebbe capito e che non avrebbe approvato.

«Non se ne parla, Charles, non...» cominciò, infatti, e Charles lo zittì.

«No, ascoltami, Erik,» disse piano, perchè era importante che l'altro capisse, che l'altro si rendesse conto di cosa voleva dire, che dovevano avere un piano di riserva, che non potevano affidare tutto a Charles e a Celebro. «Se per caso non mi credessero, se Shaw rimanesse al potere anche dopo ciò, c'è bisogno di qualcuno che rimanga a trovar eun modo di spodestare Shaw. Un modo di rendere questo paese il regno bellissimo che potrebbe essere...» e poi si bloccò, accarezzando il mento dell'altro, «e questa persona sei tu, Erik. Tu diventerai un Re brillante, vedrai, ma per fare ciò devi essere vivo.»

Doveva essere vivo, che Erik rimanesse in vita era l'unica cosa importante. Erik che era la loro unica possibilità di salvezza, che era il futuro del regno e di tutti loro.

«Non sono così perfetto come tu mi dipingi, Charles,» disse Erik, piano e Charles gli diede un piccolo morso al collo.

«Dentro di te c'è molto più di quello che credi, Erik, molto più di quello che tutto il mondo creda,» perchè lui l'aveva visto, quando era entrato nella sua mente, ma soprattutto l'aveva visto ogni giorno, ogni secondo in più che passava con il Principe di Camelot, con Erik. «Ami il tuo popolo più di qualsiasi altra cosa, odi le ingiustizie, credi nel merito e non sei facilmente condizionabile. Sarai un Re perfetto,» e lui avrebbe voluto vederlo, avrebbe voluto vedere la Camelot che Erik avrebbe plasmato, ma sarebbe stato felice anche solo di aver avuto una parte nel crearlo.

«Sei tu a rendermi meglio, Charles, devi esserci, devi diventare un consigliere e...» stava mormorando Erik e basta, okay, Charles ne aveva avuto abbastanza. Si mise a sedere, scappando dalle mani di Erik che cercavano di farlo nuovamente sdraiare e si voltò verso Erik, guardandolo male.

«No, Erik, io posso averi aiutato a portare a galla quello che era già dentro di te, ma tu, tu sei il Re di questo regno. Tu sei colui che può guidarlo al meglio, colui che il popolo amerà così tanto da voler dare la sua vita per lui. Io sono solo... io sono solo stato abbastanza fortunato da riconoscere quella potenzialità per primo, ma tu sei Erik Lensherr, tu sei il legittimo Re.»

Erik rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, come se stesse trattenendo il respiro e poi disse, piano «se domani sarai così convincente saremo a cavallo.»

Charles gli sorrise, abbassandosi di nuovo a baciarlo ed Erik lo lasciò fare.

Forse l'indomani sarebbe andato male, forse avrebbero perso o avrebbero vinto, quel momento non sarebbe mai scomparso. Charles prese quella memoria e la conservò, chiusa da qualche parte dentro di lui.

 

Emma lo saltò con un cenno del capo, lei e Raven erano le uniche lì sotto. Il gruppo da cui era cominciato tutto, le persone che gli erano state più vicine.

Alex e Sean gli avevano dato una pacca sulla spalla quella mattina, prima che Sean rovinasse tutto e l'abbracciasse nel bel mezzo del corridoio, facendo ridere Alex a crepapelle. Darwin gli aveva detto buona fortuna, Hank gli aveva regalato un sacchetto di erbe che, si diceva, allontanavano la cattiva sorte e gli aveva detto che l'avrebbe aspettato quella sera con del pollo  (Charles non gli aveva detto che, se fossero riusciti nel loro piano, probabilmente quella sera sarebbero stati troppo impegnati a festeggiare e che se non avesse funzionato...).

Erik l'aveva spinto contro il materasso quella mattina, baciandolo e cercando quasi di unire i loro corpi.

E ora erano solo loro tre.

Raven se ne sarebbe andata presto, per raggiungere Erik e gli altri cavalieri nel cortile, dove Charles avrebbe fatto la sua mossa, mentre Emma sarebbe rimasta con lui, avrebbe cercato di aiutarlo a rimanere concentrato, almeno fino a che non sarebbe cominciata la lotta. Se fosse cominciata, ovviamente.

Raven l'abbracciò, affondando il viso tra i suoi capelli e Charles le accarezzò i capelli e poi la schiena. Era la sua sorellina, quella che l'aveva accompagnato in tutti i tratti della sua vita, che l'aveva nascosto, che gli era stato accanto quando nessuno osava anche solo guardarlo.

L'amava, l'amava più di quanto fosse possibile spiegare.

«Anche io,» disse Raven ad alta voce, prima di ridere. «Visto? Non ho bisogno di essere una telepate per sapere a cosa stavi pensando,» e Charles rise a sua volta, anche se non voleva lasciarla andare, non voleva vederla andare via se c'era la possibilità che on si sarebbero più rivisti.

Lo fece lo stesso e lei gli baciò le guance e poi corse via. Charles sapeva che era sull'orlo delle lacrime.

Ora erano solo lui ed Emma e non ci sarebero state scene commoventi, non ci sarebbero stati addii o abbracci.

Emma gli aveva stretto il braccio, troppo forte e aveva detto: «Prova a non tornare indietro, prova a non uscire vivo da tutta questa faccenda e ti ucciderò.»

Charles rise, annuendo e poi si infilò Celebro. Stava cominciando, tutto, e non erano pronti, forse, ma non avevano più tempo.

Le menti di tutti gli abitanti di Camelot si aprirono a lui facilmente e Charles poteva avvertire tutti i loro pensieri, sapeva chi era fedele a Shaw e chi riconosceva i punti deboli del suo regno, erano molti di più di quanto si sarebbe mai potuto pensare.

Quindi chiuse gli occhi e prese un profondo respiro.

 

«Salve a tutti, voi probabilmente non mi conoscete, poche persone mi conoscono a dire il vero e probabilmente non dovrei presentarmi, dato quello che sto facendo e che sto per fare, quindi mi limiterò a dirvi che potete chiamarmi il Professore e che sono un telepate - come se non fosse ovvio. Oh, buona pensata Herbie, Professore X, mi piace come nome. Sì, posso leggere tutti i vostri pensieri in questo momento e so che questo vi spaventa, ma c'è qualcosa che devo dirvi, qualcosa che tutti voi dovete sapere.

Noi telepati non siamo molto diversi da voi altri mutanti, non siamo nemmeno troppo diversi dai Senza Poteri. Siamo tutti esseri umani, sapete? Solo che alcuni di voi possono controllare il fuoco e io posso sentire delle voci nella mia testa. Eppure avete continuato a decapitarci, Shaw ha continuato ad ordinare la nostra esecuzione e... perchè?

Vi siete mai fermati a pensare perchè mai un telepate possa essere così pericoloso. Oh, brillante spiegazione Lisanna, ovviamente un telepate molto potente potrebbe condizionare la mente di un Re... sapete quanti telepati abbastanza forti da condizionare l'intero essere di una persona esistono? Dire al massimo un due o tre al mondo, i poteri dei telepati - specialmente di quelli che ho sentito da quando sono arrivato a Camelot - non sono abbastanza sviluppati per fare una cosa del genere.

Quindi perchè, vi chiedo nuovamente? Una  minaccia mentale è più pericolosa o efficace di una minaccia fisica? Perchè possiamo scoprire i segreti di una persona? Eppure ci sono tanti modi di farlo, senza ricorrere alla telepatia.

Non dico che tutti i telepati sono buoni, come non tutti i mutanti sono buoni e non tutti i Senza Poteri, dico che è assurdo punirci perchè siamo nati con un potere anzicchè con un altro.

E se un giorno Shaw mettesse al bando coloro che controllano il tempo perchè possono creare disastri inenarrabili? E se... la lista è davvero lunga, amici miei.

Volete sapere perchè non ha fatto nulla di tutto questo? Perchè ha messo al bando solamente i telepati?

Perchè Re Shaw ha un segreto da nascondere.

Vedete tutte queste immagini che vi sto mostrando ora? Queste sono il vero volto del vostro Re. So che vorreste non credermi, ma so che c'è una parte di voi che sa quanto sia corrotto il regno di Shaw, che sa che il vostro Re ha preso, nel corso degli anni, delle decisioni che nulla c'entravano con il bene del suo popolo.

Come potete vedere le immagini che vi sto mandando e non avere un minimo dubbio? E io vi chiedo solo quello, gente di Camelot, vi chiedo di seguire quel dubbio, semplicemente questo e... e agire per quel dubbio, agire per combattere Shaw, per insorgere contro un Re che non si merita la vostra fiducia, che ha ucciso la vostra regina, la vostra bellissima regina, che non ha a cuore questo regno, ma soltanto se stesso.

Chiedete spiegazioni, andate da Shaw e chiedete a lui tutti, in massa, ribellatevi. Pensate, vi posso assicurare che nessun telepate vi sarà di intralcio mentre lo farete.

Ci piace quando pensate, lo troviamo assolutamente irresistibile.

Il mio tempo è scaduto, temo, e... Buona Fortuna.»

 

Era stato strano parlare a così tante persone, sentirle mentre vibravano di dubbi, paure, incertezze. Ma era stato meraviglioso il secondo in cui li aveva visto tutti cominciare a credergli, cominciare a comprendere che forse stava dicendo la verità.

Non c'era molto altro che potesse fare, quindi si stava per togliere il caso, lo stava per posare a terra e sorridere ad Emma, quando sentì la voce di qualcuno, nella sua mente, qualcuno che stava... di chi si trattava?

Azazel, una delle guardie personali del Re e Janos Quested, cosa stavano... e poi si rese conto che erano nella sala del trono e che si stavano preparando a sopprimere quella ribellione del sangue, che avrebbero distrutto tutti coloro che sarebbero entrati.

Shaw aveva un piccolo esercito personale, staccato a quello di Camelot e avrebbe combattuto.

Poteva sentire Emma, i suoi pensieri che lo pregavano di togliersi Celebro, ma non lo fece. Prese le menti di Emma ed Erik assieme e disse loro: «<i>Dovete fermare Shaw, sta preparando una trappola, ha una decina di uomini a sua disposizione, fate attenzione ed Emma vai, io starò bene.»

Poteva sentirli mentre cercavano di dirgli qualcosa, probabilmente imporgli di rimuovere Celebro, ma non poteva.

Presto Emma stava correndo verso la sala del trono ed Erik stava parlando con i suoi cavalieri - che erano pronti a combattere fino alla morte per lui, lo erano sempre stati e Charles l'aveva sempre saputo - e Charles si sedette, Celebro in posizione e si impossessò della mente di Janos.

La sala del trono pullulava dei soldati del Re, memorizzò tutte le loro posizioni, chi fossero, cercò di capire quali fossero i loro poteri e allo stesso tempo lì passo ad Erik, Raven, Emma e tutti gli altri.

«Sei qui, non è vero?» chiese Shaw, che non si era tolto la corona e che rimaneva un completo mistero dunque, anche per la sua mente potenziata dal Celebro. Era tremendo non poterlo sentire, non potere avvertire nulla provenire dalla sua direzione, era innaturale.

Avrebbe potuto fare finta di non averlo sentito, ma gli sembrava assolutamente inutile.

«Sì,» disse dunque, prendendo in prestito la voce di Janos - che parlava così poco normalmente.

Shaw si voltò verso di lui e arcuò un sopracciglio. «Non avrei mai immaginato che un topolino avrebbe potuto fare così tanti danni. Le immagini che hai mandato erano molto graziose, mi chiedo quando tu le abbia potute prendere...»

Charles non avrebbe certo rivelato le sue carte, nè avrebbe dato via la sua identità se non fosse stato strettamente necessario. Shaw lo sapeva perfettamente e sorrise.

«Mi chiedo se tu abbia agito da solo, se tu abbia avuto dei complici - se così fosse mi divertirò a punirli, più di quanto io ti possa veramente dire,» Charles ne era certo ed era appunto il motivo per cui non avrebbe mai rivelato la verità.

E poi Shaw aveva cominciato a ridere, a ridere così forte da farsi quasi male. «Sai? Credi che io sia davvero così stupido da non avere un telepate dalla mia parte, in casi come questi? So benissimo chi sei e dove ti trovi, qualcuno sta venendo da te proprio ora, mio caro Charles,» disse Shaw, come se stesse facendo conversazione. «E sta indossando una cosa molto simile a questa corona, quindi non provare a fermarlo con uno dei tuoi giochini, puoi provare a mandarci qualcuno contro, certo, ma chi?»

Charles rimase impassibile e si rese conto che non sapeva chi avesse mandato, non sapeva dove si trovasse chiunque stesse venendo ad ucciderlo.

«E' stato un peccato, se avessi avuto un poco più di tempo avrei addestrato Emma a dovere, il suo potere è così incredibile e l'avrei costretta a bloccare qualsiasi tipo di telepatia nell'intera Camelot.» Shaw... Shaw sapeva di Emma, Shaw sapeva di Emma, oddio...

«E invece ora dovrà morie, assieme a tutti gli altri, assieme a te, mio caro,» disse Shaw, piano, e poi le porte della sala del trono si erano spalancate ed Erik ed Emma erano entrati, entrambi bellissimi nella loro furia e Charles aveva guardato mentre combattevano, e aveva fatto muovere Janos, l'aveva fatto correre via dalla sala, respingendo con i suoi poteri chiunque volesse fermarlo, prese una scorciatoia per arrivare da lui, una che Charles aveva visto solo grazie a Celebro e potè vedere grazie agli occhi di Janos il momento in cui Angel aveva estratto il coltello.

Oh. Oh.

Angel era...

«Non sai quanto questo mi rattristi,» disse, piano, mentre Angel sorrideva verso Janos e le sue ali si muovevano lentamente.

«Shaw può darci tutto quello che vogliamo e molto di più, ma non immagino tu possa capire,» disse e Charles... Charles non poteva capire, era vero.

«Perchè non gli hai detto nulla prima, allora?» perchè Angel aveva assistito alla crescita della sua amicizia con Emma, aveva assistito ad alcuni dei loro piani... ma non a quello. Mai a quello, non avevano mai rivelato ad Angel cosa avevano scoperto su Shaw, nè quale fosse il loro piano. Era tutto qui il motivo, Angel non ne aveva saputo nulla.

«Vedo che la tua enorme mente ha fatto due più due, complimenti, ora però è tempo che tu muoia,» e Charles costrinse Janos a creare un tornato e lanciarlo contro Angel, mentre quest'ultima gli piantava il coltello nel fianco (doveva essere il petto e Charles sarebbe morto immediatamente, ma grazie al potere dell'altro era riuscito a deviarlo).

Angel caddè a terra, svenuta. Charles costrinse Janos a rimuoverle la collana fatta del materiale che gli impediva l'accesso e poi li fece svenire entrambi, assicurandosi che rimanessero addormentati per almeno quattro ore.

Il fianco non gli faceva male. O meglio, probabilmente gli faceva così male che, se fosse stato ancora nel suo corpo, non avrebbe potuto respirare, ma non era nel suo corpo.

Era libero, che saltava da una mente all'altra senza controllo e il dolore sembrava così lontano.

Tornò alla sala del trono, dove la battaglia stava ancora andando avanti, ma era ovvio che Erik stesse vincendo. Eppure Shaw era ancora in piedi ed assorbiva qualsiasi colpo gli veniva lanciato contro.

Se solo Charles avesse potuto entrare nella sua mente, disabilitare il suo potere. Se solo avesse potuto...

«Sean,» disse, prendendo la mente del Cavaliere ed aggrappandovicisi «devi andare ad aiutare Erik.»

«Cosa?» chiese lui, confuso e Charles inspirò.

«Vai ad aiutare Erik con Shaw, il tuo potere dovrebbe essere efficace contro di lui se lo usi semplicemente come un mezzo per fargli mare alle orecchie!»

«Quindi non come se lo stessi colpendo, ma come se stessi urlando molto ma molto forte,» disse e Charles annuì.

Sean annuì, correndo verso Erik e Shaw. Charles si spostò dalla sua mente a quella di Erik, che lo accolse come se gli fosse mancato. Era una bella sensazione.

Charles, pensò Erik e lui rise.

«Non c'è tempo di spiegare, ti renderò per un attimo sordo, continua a colpire Shaw e quando lo vedrai distratto usa qualcosa - qualsiasi cosa - per rimuovergli la corona. Penserò io al resto,» gli spiegò ed Erik.

Tu stai bene? pensò, mentre continuava a colpire Shaw. Charles pensò alla ferita che aveva al fianco, al modo in cui le menti delle altre persone sembrassero un posto migliore del suo stesso corpo.

«Sì, sto alla grande,» e poi Sean aveva urlato.

Sean aveva urlato, Shaw si era tappato le orecchie, Erik aveva preso controllo di una lancia e aveva lanciato via la corona e Charles si era chiudo intorno alla mente di Shaw.

Poteva sentirlo muoversi dentro il suo corpo, cercare di resistere, di liberarsi. Charles strinse semplicemente più forte.

Se non fosse stato attaccato a Cerebro, probabilmente non sarebbe stato in grado di muoverlo, ma l'elmo amplificava i suoi poteri in maniere che gli permettevano di far fare a Janos quello che voleva. Quindi prese una delle mani di Shaw e l'alzò.

«Charles?» chiese Erik, piano, davanti a lui. E improvvisamente non c'era più nessuno che stava combattendo, perchè avevano vinto. Avevano vinto.

Emma e Raven si avvicinarono, piano, e Charles vide Hank, che curava Alex (non aveva una ferita troppo profonda però, bene).

«Decisamente,» rispose. Gli altri lo guardarono in maniera strana e lui rise.

«Oddio non farlo mai più!» gli ordinò Emma, «Shaw che sorride è...»

«Non vorrei interrompere,» disse Sean, «ma non dovremmo uhm, ucciderlo o qualcosa di simile.»

Charles annuì. «Per quanto sappiate che io non sono d'accordo, se dovete farlo è meglio ora,» convenne, perchè stava perdendo troppo sangue e presto sarebbe svenuto. A questo proposito... doveva dire ad Hank di scendere a curare lui, una volta finito con Alex.

«Ma... con te dentro?» chiese Raven, che sembrava nervosa. Ah, la sua bellissima Raven.

«Temo sia l'unico modo,» disse e poi guardò verso Erik, «fallo, per favore, non credo potrò trattenerlo ancora a lungo.»

Erik annuì, prima di prendere la lancia che aveva usato tre secondi fa e passarla nel costato di Shaw. Faceva male, faceva incredibilmente male.

Erik era piegato su di lui quando riaprì gli occhi ed era ancora Shaw. «Ora esci da quel corpo, torna nel tuo e ci vediamo a metà delle scale,» gli disse e sembrava così felice, così...

Charles si sentì immediatamente in colpa per la notizia che gli stava per dare. «Temo che non sia possibile, anzi potrebbe qualcuno dire ad Hank che avrei bisogno dei suoi servigi?»

Emma si chinò accanto a lui (Shaw) e disse: «Charles, questo non è il tuo corpo, non...»

«Ne sono ben consapevole,» la interruppe, perchè non era così perso, non ancora «temo che Shaw  sapesse un poco troppo del nostro piano e che la tua cara Angel non fosse esattamente dalla tua parte. E' risucita ad accoltellarmi prima che io potessi fermarla, nulla di particolarmente preoccupante, ma...»

Eppure prima che potesse finire di parlare, Erik e Raven erano già in piedi, che stavano trascinando Hank verso le caverne.

Bene, bene, a quanto pare sarebbe finito tutto perfettamente.

«Charles,» gli arrivò la voce di Emma, «quanto tempo credi sia passato?»

Charles chiuse gli occhi. Poteva vederlo dentro la mente di Shaw - che stava morendo, pian piano non aveva che qualche secondo da vivere - quanto era passato. Avrebbe potuto mentire facilmente e dare la risposta giusta.

Emma non la meritava.

«Venti minuti,» mormorò quindi - nessuno dei due disse un'ora e quaranta in meno della realtà mentre Charles tornava nel suo corpo e si addormentava.

 

Quando Charles riaprì gli occhi era mattina, ed era nel letto di Erik. Si mise a sedere e vide che non c’era più nemmeno un graffio lì dove Angel l’aveva colpito.

Strano…

Si guardò intorno, e tutto sembrava incredibilmente diverso da quando aveva lasciato quella stanza non meno di un giorno prima.

Si stava per rimettere in piedi – si sentiva un poco spossato, come se non avesse mangiato in tanto tempo – quando qualcuno entrò dalla porta.

Charles alzò lo sguardo e vide Hank, che stava sistemando qualcosa nel tavolo della camera di Erik.

«Potrei per favore chiedere qualcosa da mangiare?» chiese ad alta voce – perché era davvero affamato – e Hank si voltò immediatamente, facendo cadere a terra la sua attrezzatura.

«Oddio,» disse, piano, guardandolo come se avesse visto un fantasma. Charles aggrottò le sopracciglia, aveva una cera così brutta? «Charles?» chiese, come se non riuscisse a crederci.

Era quasi certo che ci fosse qualcosa d strano in quella situazione.

«Beh, sì…? Mi dispiace se ti aspettavi qualcun altro ma…» e poi Hank era corso alla finestra della stanza, che Charles sapeva dava sul cortile in cui si allenavano i cavalieri e si era sporto in maniera molto pericolosa.

«Erik! Raven!» stava urlando, agitando le mani. «Raven! Erik!» ripetè ed apparentemente questa volta l’avevano sentito perchè disse «venite! Venite immediatamente! Si è svegliato! Si è svegliato!»

Okay, era comprensibile, si erano spaventati a causa della ferita e del fatto che fosse svenuto e… si stavano allenando? Mentre Charles si riprendeva?

Poi Emma era entrata in camera, come un tornato e l’aveva guardato. L’aveva guardato per qualche secondo prima di avvicinarsi e dargli uno schiaffo.

«Prova di nuovo a fare qualcosa del genere…» stava dicendo, sibilando più che altro, e Charles era ancora assolutamente confuso. Emma se ne rese conto, apparentemente, perché si bloccò.

«Oddio tu pensi… oh maledizione, Hank! Pensa di essere stato addormentato solo per qualche ora!» urlò e lui aggrottò le sopracciglia.

«Non è così?» chiese ed Emma sbuffò, mentre Hank gli diceva di seguire il movimento delle sue dita.

«Se per qualche ora intendi tre mesi,» rispose Emma e Charles ci mise qualche minuto per registrare il tutto.

Tre mesi…

Quando sentì le menti di Raven ed Erik avvicinarsi a velocità impressionante sospirò. «Tu non sarai l’unica persona a colpirmi oggi, temo,» disse, ed Emma rise.

«Sei davvero nei guai,» ma sembrava contenta e stava ridendo e… e Charles le sorrise a sua volta.

 

Raven gli diede un pugno e poi l’abbracciò così forte che Charles per un secondo pensò che non avrebbe potuto più respirare. Erik l’aveva baciato, e poi l’aveva baciato ancora fino a che tutti gli occupanti della stanza non erano scappati perché evidentemente Erik non aveva intenzione di fermarsi lì.

Fu solo dopo, quando Erik stava ancora ansimando nelle sue orecchie che Charles si rese conto che… «Quindi tu sei Re,» mormorò, piano, prendendo le immagini dell’incoronazione che ora Erik gli stava lasciando vedere.

«Sì, e ho regnato per tre interi mesi senza il mio consigliere più fidato,» mormorò piano, accarezzandogli i capelli.

«Oh? Dov’era Emma?» chiese, e ride quando Erik fece un suono oltraggiato.

«Non farlo più,» rispose invece e Charles chiuse gli occhi.

«Nemmeno per idea,» mormorò, «non ho intenzione di perdermi un altro solo giorno del Periodo D’oro di Camelot.»

**Author's Note:**

> Per le note andare [qui](http://spieluhrs.livejournal.com/74397.html#cutid1)


End file.
